No me sueltes
by Jenn Hale
Summary: Después de haber parado en hogares transitorios, Bella finalmente es adoptada por Esme. Gracias a esto, conoce a Edward quien debido a un trauma de su pasado no habla. Ambos encontrarán en el otro el refugio que perdieron en el pasado ¿Será suficiente?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.  
**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _"– ¿No ves el precipicio? ¡Cuídate del precipicio! – Tomé la mano de mamá por instinto. Ella me abrazó de forma estranguladora. Me lastimaba._

 _–Ma, me lastimas… ma_

 _–Edward…– contuve la respiración al ver como su cuerpo caía desvanecido al vacio. Estábamos muy alto. El viento azotó mi cara y luego ya no sentí nada."_

Una mano apretó la mía haciendo que apriete mis ojos apenas. Me dolía la cabeza y sentía todo mi cuerpo entumecido.

–Es muy probable que no recuerde lo que ha pasado. Señor Cullen, si cree que no será buena compañía para el niño, nosotros nos encargaremos…

–No tienen que preocuparse por eso. Soy lo suficiente capaz, tengo dos hijos y estoy seguro que a Edward le hará muy bien su compañía. ¿No han podido averiguar nada más?

–La vecina que llamó la ambulancia sólo escuchó los gritos y luego salió a ver lo que sucedía. El niño es el único que sabe la verdad, esperaremos unos días para ver si puede contarnos algo.

Las voces me abrumaban y al abrir los ojos, sólo vi oscuridad. No recordaba haber llegado aquí.

–Edward… Edward, estas aquí. – miré a la persona que me hablaba. El sujeto tenía cabello rubio y se veía muy angustiado. Recostó su cabeza en mi pecho sin soltarme la mano. Con dificultad moví la otra hasta llegar a su cabeza y darle pequeñas caricias. No quería que llorara.

–Estás a salvo pequeño. No dejaré que nada malo te pase. Te lo prometo. – Dijo levantando su rostro para observarme. Parpadee todavía confuso y él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. – Soy tu tío Carlisle, la última vez que te vi eras un bebé. Es por eso que no me recuerdas. – acarició mi rostro con ternura y volví a cerrar los ojos agotado.

 **Capítulo 1: Empezando de nuevo.**

 **Pov Bella**

La señora Robbins fue bastante clara cuando dijo que éste sería mi último día en la granja y que esperaba no tener que buscarme de nuevo. Me encogí de hombros despreocupada. No era mi culpa que los señores Brown no se adaptaran a mi comportamiento.

–Bella, en serio. Es suficiente. Tendrás que ser buena niña esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?– dijo aparcando frente al hospital de Seattle. Al ver que no la miraba, me levantó el mentón para que la viera a los ojos. – ¿Me escuchaste?

–Si, señora. – respondí.

–Bien. Aquí estamos. Fue bastante difícil niña, no lo arruines. – Dijo ella desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad. – La señora Hale ha sido muy amable y ha insistido en que vivas con ella, así que trata de no hacer que se arrepienta, ¿está bien?– asentí a la vez que me bajaba del auto. Agarré mi maleta y seguí a la señora Robbins.

La señora Hale fue muy amable como la señora Robbins había señalado. Me mantuve callada ya que siempre que abría la boca lo arruinaba.  
Ella me pidió que la llamara Esme, si es que quería. Me pidió que la esperara a que su turno terminara para luego llevarme a su casa. Asentí en respuesta y me senté frente a recepción. La señora Robbins se despidió no sin antes darle unos consejos a Esme sobre mi conducta. Rodé los ojos.

–Bien, mi niña. He terminado. ¿Nos vamos?– dijo sonriendo. Su sonrisa era demasiado expresiva para mi gusto. Asentí y me puse de pie tomando mi maleta– Oh deja que te ayude con eso, ¿de acuerdo?– agarró mi maleta y fuimos hacia su auto.

–A Rosalie le alegrará tener una nueva amiga, ¿sabes? – comentó sin despegar la vista de la carretera. La miré con cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Rosalie?– pareció sorprenderse al escuchar mi voz, pero aun así siguió hablando naturalmente.

–Sí. Mi hija. Tiene catorce al igual que tu, seguro serán buenas amigas. – sonrió.

La casa de Esme era grande, no tanto como la de los Brown. Aunque era incomparable una casa de pueblo con una de campo. Esme me guió hasta mi habitación para luego hacerme un recorrido por la casa.

–Esta es la cocina, habitualmente comemos aquí. Salvo que sea una fecha especial, entonces comemos en la mesa del living. – asentí. La mesa de la cocina era grande. La del living lo era mucho más.

–Bien Bella, eso es todo. Siéntete como en tu casa. – dijo colocando una mano en mi hombro. Me aparté de inmediato, haciendo un movimiento brusco. Vi como Esme se entristecía un poco. – Está bien, Bella. Estas a salvo. ¿Lo sabes, no?– asentí y me fui a mi habitación dejando a Esme sola. No me molestaba, nunca le había importado a nadie. No era la primera vez que reaccionaba de esa forma y veía como la otra persona se ponía mal al respecto.  
Ellos no sabían por lo que yo había pasado y no tenían ningún derecho de opinar al respecto.

Permanecí en mi habitación hasta que Esme me llamó para comer. Bajé bañada y cambiada, llevaba unos jeans holgados y una remera rayada verde y amarilla. Me detuve en seco al ver a una persona más en la mesa.

–Hola Bella, soy Rosalie. – la rubia se levantó sonriendo y manteniendo distancia me tendió la mano. La miré dudosa y la acepté. La sonrisa de Rosalie se ensanchó más. – Puedes decirme Rose.

–Rose. – asentí.

Cenamos tranquilas. Esme no tenía esposo y no sabía el motivo y tampoco tenía porqué preguntarlo, no es como que me vaya a quedar por mucho tiempo. Ella y Rosalie conversaron de cómo les fue en su día, ambas sonrieron todo el tiempo. Nunca había visto a una persona sonreír tanto, menos a dos sonreírse mutuamente todo el tiempo.  
Esme me ofreció postre pero le agradecí y me fui a la cama. No tenía muchas ganas de pasar más rato con ellas, me sentía fuera de lugar al no compartir las mismas emociones.  
Mi cama estaba al lado de un gran ventanal que me permitía ver las estrellas. Amaba ver el cielo, supuse que ese era el motivo por el que Esme me había dado esta habitación. Arropada en las nuevas mantas, me quedé dormida.

Las risas que se escuchaban en la casa llegaron a mis oídos. Me negaba a abrir los ojos. No quería arrancar el día en esta casa, con esta familia. No quería _arruinar_ su felicidad.  
El hambre me ganó y tuve que verme obligada a levantarme. Me cambié el pijama y bajé camino a la cocina. No vi a Esme en ninguna parte. Rosalie apareció en la puerta de la cocina y me sonrió.

–Buenos días Bella, ¿dormiste bien?

– ¿Esme?– pregunté.

–Se fue a trabajar. Ava está en el jardín regando las plantas. Ella va a quedarse con nosotras el resto del día. – cierto. Había olvidado que hasta que yo empiece la escuela, Ava, la que se encargaba de la limpieza, iba a quedarse conmigo el resto de la semana. Asentí y me senté frente al plato con tostadas en la mesa. Rosalie me dejó un vaso de jugo exprimido en la mesa, en ningún momento apagó su sonrisa.

–Sabes, le pedí a mamá quedarme contigo hasta el viernes. El lunes tú y yo iremos a la escuela, juntas. ¿Te parece bien eso, Bella?– se sentó en frente mientras yo comía un pedazo de tostada y luego tomaba jugo. Asentí de manera indiferente. – No hablas mucho, ¿verdad?– dijo levantando una ceja. No respondí, seguí disfrutando de mi desayuno.

Rosalie resultó ser una compañía bastante entretenida, a pesar de que yo no le hablaba mucho, ella parloteaba hasta por los codos. Luego de desayunar, nos sentamos en los escalones de la puerta de entrada.  
Me contó acerca de la escuela a la que iba y de sus amigos. De vez en cuando me preguntaba cosas, pero yo no respondía a menos que pudiera asentir o negar con la cabeza. A Rose no le molestaba mi silencio y eso me agradaba.

– ¿Cómo te la hiciste?– preguntó de repente señalando con sus ojos mi brazo izquierdo.

Miré la cicatriz que iniciaba en la palma llegando hasta la muñeca. Hice la mano en un puño y miré hacia otro lado. " _Recuerda respirar varias veces y contar hasta diez antes de hablar, Bella. Recuerda eso."_ Lo intenté. Realmente lo intenté.

– ¿Bella? ¡Oh Bella lo siento! No fue mi intención. – No sentí cuando se puso a mi lado, me preparé para alejarme al momento en que me abrazara pero eso nunca pasó. Rose estaba a mi lado, tendiéndome un pañuelo, manteniendo su distancia. La miré con las lágrimas cayendo sin parar y tomé el pañuelo. El rostro de Rose estaba lleno de preocupación.

–Gracias. – logré decir una vez que pude calmarme.

– ¿Quieres ir a ver a Esme? Podemos ir a buscarla al hospital, Ava puede llevarnos. ¿Qué te parece?– me alegré de ver que ella no iba a insistir en lo que había sucedido, me gustaba que fuera comprensiva. Asentí y ella se levantó para tenderme su mano. La acepté sin dudar y me puse de pie.  
 **  
**El hospital no quedaba lejos, así que fuimos caminando. Rosalie me indicaba los lugares por los que pasábamos, a los cuales solía ir con Esme, pude notar que eran muy unidas. Ava sonreía cuando Rose le hablaba, pero a mi apenas me miraba. Supuse que le incomodaba mi presencia.  
Entramos por la parte de atrás del hospital, seguí a Rosalie hasta la recepción donde ella preguntó por Esme.

–Esme está ocupada ahora, cariño. Pero saldrá en un momento, no debe tardar. – le decía la recepcionista. No hizo falta que esperemos, ya que una de las puertas de un consultorio se abrió haciendo notar la voz alegre de Esme.

–… Seguro que sí– decía mientras dejaba salir a un hombre rubio y un poco más alto que ella, detrás de él salió un chico de cabello cobrizo. Parecía de mi edad.

–Gracias por todo, señora Platt...

–Oh, Carlisle, dígame Esme– los observé y luego vi como Rosalie los observaba curiosa.

–Esme. – sonrió Carlisle tendiéndole la mano.

–Nos vemos en unos días, ha sido un placer. Edward, estás en buenas manos conmigo. – le dijo al cobrizo dándole un pequeño apretón en el hombro. Esme volteó a donde estábamos y sonrió– Ahí están– soltó a Edward y se acercó a nosotras.

– ¿Un nuevo caso?– preguntó Rose.

–Así parece, mi niña. ¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Se divirtieron?– me quedé observando a Edward y a Carlisle. Edward parecía bastante tímido, ya que no se dignó a saludar a Esme y apenas sonreía. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mí haciendo que me ruborice. Aparté la mirada.

– ¡Bella!– llamó mi atención Rosalie, al parecer me habían preguntado algo. Levanté la mirada dándole más atención.

– ¿Te gusta la pizza?–volvió a preguntarme.

–Ah sí, claro. Me encanta la pizza– dije sonriendo. Ella y Esme se miraron unos segundos y luego las seguí hacia el auto. No voltee de nuevo hacia Edward, pero la verdad era que sentía mucha curiosidad.

* * *

 **Hola! mmm este ha sido mas bien una pequeña introducción desde el punto de vista de Bella. Ella será nuestra guía en esta historia. Al parecer deberá adaptarse a la forma de vida que tienen Rose y Esme ya que ella no está acostumbrada a esa clase de cariño. Mientras tanto, queda esperar a que vuelva a ver a Edward.  
Dejen Review contándome qué les pareció. Trataré de actualizar entre viernes y domingo.  
Tengo un grupo de facebook donde subo adelantos e imagenes sobre la historia, sean bienvenid s. El grupo se llama "Fanfics Twilight by Jenn" sino tienen el link en mi perfil de fanfiction, hasta luegooo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Pov Bella**

La pizza de Bob´s estaba deliciosa. No recordaba haber comido una pizza así antes. Rosalie y Esme se la pasaron hablando con sus sonrisas como siempre, mientras yo luchaba con el delicioso queso.

–…no, Carlisle es su tío. Edward no habla. – decía Esme.

– ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Un trauma muy fuerte?– preguntaba Rosalie.

–Rose…

–Si, ya sé que no debes compartir el historial de tus pacientes. Pero Edward me parece buena persona, mamá. Deja que lo conozca. Bella también quiere, ¿no es así?– dijo ella mirándome. Me encogí de hombros en mi asiento.

–Rose, no agobies a Bella, deja que coma tranquila.

No pedimos postre. Seguimos hablando mientras esperábamos a que asiente la comida y luego nos fuimos. Ava había dejado el jardín delantero muy bonito al igual que el trasero.  
Seguí a Rosalie hacia una de las habitaciones donde había un librero y un piano de cola, ella tomaba clases de piano y era muy buena. Me senté en una esquina a escucharla y luego tomé lugar junto a ella. Quedarme mucho tiempo sin hacer nada me llevaba a recordar y era algo que trataba de no hacer.

–Ésta es Do… Re, Mi, Fa…–decía mientras me señalaba el orden de las teclas. Le presté mucha atención ya que el piano me parecía un instrumento muy bonito.

–Deberías aprender, Bella. No te vendría mal. – Me aparté de su lado. – No es una obligación, es una simple sugerencia– rió.

–Paso…–dije levantándome para irme. La dejé sola y caminé por la casa.

Había cuadros y portarretratos con fotos de Rosalie de niña, otras de ella y Esme y otras con quien supuse era su padre. **  
**Me quedé mirando la imagen que representaba a una familia feliz. Rosalie y Esme seguían manteniendo esas mismas sonrisas cargadas de felicidad. Me preguntaba que había pasado.

–Falleció. – la voz de Esme me hizo dar un salto y contener el aliento medio segundo. Asentí sin saber qué responder y me alejé de la foto.

– ¿Estás bien, Bella?– asentí y subí a mi habitación.

Me senté junto a la ventana y observé a las personas que pasaban cada tanto por la calle. No eran muchas a decir verdad.  
Un pensamiento triste cruzó por mi mente y por un momento me hubiera gustado ser como Rosalie o Esme, manteniendo siempre una sonrisa sin dificultad alguna.  
¿Cuál había sido el trauma de Edward para que dejase de hablar? ¿Y por qué me estaba preguntando esto? Es decir… no es como si Edward me importara.  
Me recosté en la cama ya que el tiempo parecía no correr nunca y me quedé dormida.

 _"– ¡Suéltala! ¡Suéltala! – mis manos intentaban apartarlo de ella, pero él era muy fuerte. Logró empujarme para hacerme a un lado y sacó un cuchillo. Lo miré horrorizada._

 _– ¡Bella, corre! – la miré unos segundos y luego lo tenía en frente, amenazándome con cortarme o algo peor._  
 _Levanté mi mano, queriendo apartar el cuchillo de mi vista, y me corté. Él rió y su risa era lo suficiente macabra como para hacerme temblar. Luego noté que en realidad estaba temblando por la sangre que se esparcía por mi brazo y caía al piso._

 _–Chiquilla tonta, siempre haciendo todo bien. – me empujó haciéndome caer al piso y golpeándome la cabeza contra la pared."_

–Bella…Bella…– abrí los ojos de golpe, encontrándome con la mirada dulce de Esme y solté un respiro. Estaba agitada y tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no ´podía. No frente a ella.

–Bella, tranquila. Estás a salvo, recuerda eso nena. – dijo acariciando mi cabello. No sentí la necesidad de apartarme. En parte porque me reconfortaba, y en otra porque aun estaba shockeada por el sueño. Entonces me di cuenta de algo.

–Lo siento. – dije apartándome y rodeando mis rodillas con mis brazos. Tenía vergüenza.

–No te preocupes. Cambiaré las sábanas, ¿está bien?– la miré confusa, Esme no estaba enfadada conmigo y no entendía por qué. – La cena está lista. Baja antes de que se enfríe, yo arreglaré esto. – Me sonrió y se separó para buscar otro juego de cama.

Me levanté adormilada, agarré otro cambio de ropa, me cambié y bajé a comer. Rosalie ya había empezado y estaba bastante ida, no sonreía. Se llevaba bocados a la boca mirando un punto fijo, sin parpadear.

– ¿Estás bien?– pregunté mientras me sentaba y me servía algo de ensalada. Ella parpadeó y sonrió para mirarme.

–Si… perdón. – Dijo riendo. – Esto está delicioso.

Esme se nos unió minutos después y el tema de las sábanas mojadas quedó olvidado. Yo esperaba que no me pasara de nuevo, era bastante vergonzoso, sobretodo porque no tenía cuatro años.

Al otro día, me desperté muy temprano. Eran las siete y ya estaba despierta. La casa se hallaba en completo silencio y entonces me pregunté si tal vez Esme tendría los archivos de Edward en casa. Sabía que estaba mal hurgar en cosas ajenas, pero la curiosidad me mataba.  
Me puse las pantuflas y bajé sigilosa hasta el pequeño despacho que Esme tenía.

Esme tenía todo muy bien organizado. Por apellidos en orden alfabético, era increíble la cantidad de pacientes que tenía.  
No me sorprendió encontrar mi ficha, y aunque sintiera curiosidad, no la leí. No estaba preparada para encontrarme con las mentiras más absurdas de los asistentes sociales.  
Había abierto uno de los cajones de arriba, dejando fichas afuera sobre el borde y me puse a buscar en las de abajo. Nunca encontré la de Edward. Suspiré frustrada.  
 **  
**– ¿Bella? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –mis manos temblaron y traté de reacomodar nuevamente las fichas en su sitio haciendo que una cayera sobre mi cabeza. Miré a Esme con miedo y me puse de pie tratando de actuar con normalidad.

–Yo... tenía curiosidad sobre uno de los libros y... y vine a buscarlo. Pero no lo encontré– la voz me salió temblorosa y observe que Esme me miraba con curiosidad a la vez que arqueaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos.

–Bella, puedes confiar en mí ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que mentirme. – se acercó con pasos precavidos y me aparté por instinto. Esme se detuvo. Agarró la ficha que había caído y la acomodó en su lugar, sin siquiera tener que fijarse donde la estaba colocando, se sabía todo de memoria.

–Sí. Lo siento. – me moví despacio en dirección a la puerta. Esme sonrió negando con la cabeza.

–Rosalie se te ha adelantado. La atrape hace un rato buscando en mis archivos. Si quieren ver a Edward tienen que decirme sin problemas. Además al doctor Cullen le gustaría mucho que su hijo tenga unas amigas.

Asentí frunciendo el ceño. ¿Rosalie se había adelantado? ¿Por qué querría ella saber sobre Edward?

–Mañana irá a una consulta conmigo, puedes ir cuando termine y luego pueden hacer algo juntos. ¿Qué te parece?

–Me parece bien. Gracias Esme...–me ruboricé un poco y me escabullí de la habitación. Tenía que hablar con Rosalie.  
Toqué la puerta de su habitación y no recibí respuesta, entonces caí en la cuenta de que eran las siete y de seguro había vuelto a dormirse. Debía esperar un rato para hablarle.

Esme se había ido y como no pude dormir otra vez, me preparé un café. Ava acababa de llegar y estaba dejando sus cosas.

–Cariño, te lo hubiera hecho yo, no tenías porqué. – dijo sonriéndome con ternura.

–Sé cómo hacer un café, Ava. Gracias. – ella siguió dedicándome una sonrisa y luego fue a hacer sus cosas.  
Rosalie no apareció en toda la mañana, y eso era porque no estaba en casa.

–Rose tenía prueba de biología hoy, no podía faltar. Qué raro que no te lo haya dicho. No te preocupes, estará aquí para el almuerzo… si es que no almuerza en la escuela– se quedó pensando.

Ahora sabía que hoy cuando no me abrió la puerta era porque no estaba y no porque estaba dormida.  
No llegué a preguntarle porqué buscaba la ficha de Edward, ya que se mostró molesta y cansada. Ni siquiera le hablaba a Esme.

–Ella es así cuando estudia un día antes. Nunca aprende. – dijo Esme cambiando el agua de un florero.

Al otro día, Rose y yo fuimos a esperar a que Edward salga de la consulta. Estábamos en la sala de espera, ella vestía una falda blanca tableada con una camisa negra. Yo en cambio tenía unos jeans gastados y una remera que decía algo en ingles.

–Pensé que te había dicho que ayer iba a la escuela, lo siento. – dijo de repente. No le contesté.

La puerta del consultorio de Esme se abrió y ella sonrió al vernos. Nos hizo una seña para que nos acercáramos. Rosalie se puso de pie y caminó derecha sin dudar, a mi me tomó una milésima de segundo en reaccionar.

Carlisle ya estaba ahí, Esme nos dijo que había llegado hace un rato, antes que nosotras. Nos saludamos, Rose le tendió la mano mientras que yo preferí mantener distancia.

–Me alegra que tengan la misma edad que Edward, Esme me habló mucho de ustedes. Estoy seguro que serán una buena compañía para el. – decía Carlisle. Rose le sonrió y yo miré a Edward que trataba de ocultar su sonrisa.

–Ya verás que van a llevarse bien. Rose conoce muchos lugares a los que pueden ir juntos. – decía Esme.

– ¿Edward irá a la escuela? Estaría encantada de poder hacerle un recorrido– Rosalie estaba que explotaba de felicidad.

–Estudiará en casa. Pero mis otros hijos irán a tu escuela.

– ¿Tiene hijos? Wow.

–Alice tiene tu misma edad. Y Emmett tiene dieciséis, pero es bastante amigable. – a Rose le brillaron los ojos de curiosidad.

–Emmett es un bonito nombre. Y estoy segura que Alice y yo seremos buenas amigas.

–Me imagino que sí.

–Entonces, ya tienes trabajo hija– decía Esme sonriendo– hacer que ellos se sientan cómodos aquí.

Ignorando a los adultos, tomé uno de los papeles del escritorio, lo escribí y se lo pasé a Edward.

"¿porqué no hablas?"

Edward observó la hoja unos segundos y luego apartó la mirada. Me encogí de hombros.

–Lo siento. – dije sintiéndome mal por haber preguntado algo que no debía. Edward volteó a mirarme y vi que estaba sonriendo. ¿Por qué sonreía?

–Me he imaginado a Bella con vestidos desde que ha llegado a casa, muero porque las tres salgamos de compras– decía Rosalie entusiasmada. Aparté la mirada de Edward y los miré.

– ¿Qué?

–Estábamos organizando una salida contigo y con Alice de compras, necesitas ropa nueva, Bella. – me dijo Rosalie. Contuve la respiración y todos rieron. Ahora entendía por qué la sonrisita de Edward. Lo miré de reojo y seguía sonriendo, le sonreí.

–El sábado hay una exposición de caballos y otros animales, Edward, ¿te gustaría ir?– preguntó rose tomándole la mano. Miré ese gesto como algo innecesario y luego a Edward que parecía no molestarse tanto.  
Él asintió y me miró.

–Bella también irá. – Dijo Esme– y seguro tus hermanos también. – Edward asintió sonriendo sin dejar de mirarme.

–Me gustaría acompañarlos– dije sintiendo que no había dicho nada en mucho tiempo. Edward y yo no apartamos nuestras miradas hasta que fue momento de irse.  
Ya quería que sea sábado con tal de conocerlo mejor, sin rodeos ni supervisión de adultos. Un sentimiento desconocido se abrió paso en mi pecho, haciéndome sentir en cierta manera, viva otra vez. Era extraño y a la vez me gustaba, pero no entendía por qué me sentía así.

* * *

 **Al fin Bella y Edward tuvieron oportunidad de conocerse. Sé que Bella es un poco fría y distante pero eso es debido a los traumas que sufrió en su infancia, poco a poco los irán descubriendo. Edward en cierta forma la hace cambiar de humor, no creen? Gracias por seguir la historia, nos leemos!**  
 **Tengo un grupo de facebook donde subo adelantos o imágenes de la historia, por si quieren unirse. El link está en mi perfil de fanfiction. Byee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Pov Bella**

El sábado comenzó nublado, Rosalie estaba preocupada por la salida que habíamos organizado con los Cullen, Esme decía que no iba a llover hasta más tarde y yo… yo sólo quería terminar de desayunar sin tener que pensar en el resto del día. Los días nublados me daban escalofríos, nunca se sabía si realmente sería una llovizna o una tormenta.  
En la granja, cuando vivía con los Brown, las tormentas eran fuertes, en ocasiones los truenos hacían temblar toda la casa y no podía evitar ocultarme debajo de la cama, la señora Brown se reía de mí y me decía que ya estaba grande para tenerle miedo a las tormentas, por mi parte le decía que para ser una persona adulta actuaba peor que un niño; entonces me obligaba a salir de la cama para salir al patio y enfrentar mis miedos… eso solo empeoró la situación.

–Bella, ¿qué dices?– preguntó Esme. Levanté la mirada y vi que tenía dos pizarras con papel blanco para pintar. La miré sin comprender. – Pensé que tal vez… en las tardes, mientras Rose vaya a piano o estudie, tu y yo podríamos pintar juntas, ¿qué dices?– me sonrió.

Me encogí de hombros y volví a concentrarme en el café con leche y tostadas. No era que me gustara dibujar, pero ya habían tratado ese tipo de psicología conmigo antes y no quería que Esme lo intentara, no conmigo.

–Me sumo, a mi me gusta la idea. Bella, vamos, no seas así...– dijo Rose sonriéndome.

–Será mejor que se cambien, las alcanzaré a casa de los Cullen y luego Carlisle va a llevarlos hasta la exposición. – dijo Esme dando por terminado el tema de pinturas. Terminé el café y me levanté para cambiarme.

El señor Cullen era doctor también, pero a diferencia de Esme, se especializaba en otro rango. Me caía bien, aunque no había llegado a intercambiar palabras con él.  
Rosalie quedó cautivada con Emmett, yo creo que más allá de que él tuviera un gran humor y haya iniciado con los peores chistes del mundo haciéndola reír, lo que más le había gustado era su físico. Para tener dieciséis años estaba muy bien trabajado. Edward y yo nos miramos mientras Rose aprovechaba su risa para tocar sus músculos.  
Alice me cayó bien, tenía la misma actitud de Rose en eso de ser alegre y enérgica. Estaba dispuesta a acompañarnos a hacer compras y aunque haya notado mi silencio, no pareció molestarle ya que mientras Rose y Emmett estaban bastante entretenidos ella no dejó de hablarme en ningún momento, incluso aunque yo ni siquiera la esté mirando.  
Fuimos en el auto de Carlisle y pude sentarme del lado de la ventana, Alice se sentó a mi lado y Edward a su lado, me encantaba ver por la ventana, y cuando creía que debía dedicarle algo de atención a mi nueva "amiga" me volteaba a verla, sólo para encontrarme a Edward mirándola con cariño.

Carlisle nos dejó en la puerta y dijo que le mandemos un mensaje para pasar a buscarnos. Rosalie se puso en modo guía turística y empezamos con el recorrido.

– ¿Entonces no te gusta usar muchos vestidos? Yo creo que te quedarían muy bien…– decía Alice aferrada a mi brazo derecho, Edward sonreía a mi izquierda.

–No. La verdad es que no. Ni las faldas.

–Ufff. ¡Oye, mira ese! Edward, se parece al potrillo que vimos en la granja el año pasado– gritó con entusiasmo. Edward asintió y caminó más rápido para adelantarse.

– ¿Ya habían visto caballos?– preguntó Rose, levanté la mirada ya que no la había visto acercarse. Emmett fue con Edward.

–Sí. Papá había encontrado información sobre que los animales resultaban ser un gran apoyo y en algunos casos sanaban. Así que fuimos a una granja donde iba a nacer un nuevo potrillo. No funcionó. – suspiró.

–Qué pena. Tal vez este cambio le haga bien, quién sabe. – me aparté de ellas cuando nos acercamos a los chicos y me puse al lado de Edward sobre la cerca. Emmett me dedicó una mirada, yo sabía que aún no tenía suficiente confianza en mí debido a que ni siquiera fui capaz de saludarlo. Lo ignoré.

–Es muy lindo, ¿verdad?– le dije a Edward mirando al pequeño caballito. Levanté la mirada para verlo y sonrió asintiendo. – Aun quedan muchos por ver, ¿no quieres seguir caminando?– asintió de nuevo y me aparté de la cerca para guiarlo hacia otros caballos. Edward no tardó en caminar a mi lado.

Me gustaba hablarle, no porque él no hablara, o tal vez sí. Pero en parte lo entendía, sabía lo que era tener miedo y no querer decir nada. La única diferencia era que yo nunca dejé de hablar y él directamente había dejado de tener voz.  
Pasamos el día viendo caballos, haciendo una pausa para comer y luego seguir con el recorrido. Alice se había enganchado con Rosalie y Emmett, ellos tres se la pasaron hablando y riendo, de vez en cuando nos incluían.  
Mientras volvíamos a la entrada, donde nos encontraríamos con Carlisle, hablé con Edward.

– ¿Te gustaría volver a hablar?– pregunté. Él se encogió de hombros. – ¿Sabes lenguaje de señas?– negó con la cabeza– ¿te gustaría aprender? Te ayudaría. Aprenderíamos juntos, ¿qué dices?– negó de nuevo– ¿por qué no?

– ¡Bella! Alice dijo que va a ir de compras mañana y quiere que la acompañemos, ¿vamos a ir no?– preguntó Rose agarrándome del brazo. Me sentí mal porque nos haya interrumpido, pero no era su culpa. Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa. – ¡Genial!– dijo para irse de nuevo con Alice. Suspiré.

Mientras íbamos en el auto me adormilé un poco, de hecho creo haberme quedado dormida. El ruido de un trueno hizo que me enderezara y aferrara mis manos al asiento con fuerza, me era imposible no ver la ventana y pensar en las posibilidades de escapar en caso que un rayo callera sobre el auto. Una mano se colocó sobre la mía y miré para ver de quién se trataba. Edward me sonreía y me dio un suave apretón dándome apoyo. La cabeza de Alice descansaba sobre su hombro con los ojos cerrados, al igual que Rosalie durmiendo sobre la otra puerta. El auto estaba en completo silencio.

–Parece que se viene una tormenta, suerte que ya llegamos. – dijo Carlisle. Edward me sonrió y luego me soltó para dejarme bajar.

–Gracias por traernos señor Cullen– agradecía Rose bostezando.

–Ha sido un placer chicas, espero verlas de nuevo. – nos saludó y Rose y yo bajamos del auto.  
Prácticamente corrí dentro de la casa.

– ¡Bella espera!– gritó Rosalie, pude escuchar su risa mientras subía las escaleras– Bella, ¿le tienes miedo a las tormentas?– dijo agachándose debajo de la cama para verme. Sonrió. – anda, sal de ahí. Estas a salvo. – negué con la cabeza temiendo que me haga salir al exterior como la señora Brown. Me llevé las manos a los oídos al escuchar otro trueno.  
La habitación estaba a oscuras y la tormenta era lo único que la iluminaba. El chirrido débil de la puerta me hizo estremecer y al abrir los ojos vi que Rosalie seguía a mi lado y se había acomodado.

–Tranquila, no voy a dejarte sola, ¿está bien? Me hubieras dicho y hubiera preparado palomitas. – La miré frunciendo el ceño, sin comprender. – Papá hacía palomitas cuando llovía y nos sentábamos debajo de la mesa para protegernos. Yo también tenía miedo a las tormentas, Bella. – Sonrió– las palomitas ayudaban un poco. – suspiró. Me sentí mal por ella, se notaba que quería mucho a su padre. Agarré su mano en modo de apoyo.

–Se supone que yo debería consolarte a ti, no al revés. – sonrió.

– ¿Vas a hacer palomitas?– pregunté. Rosalie rió y salió de debajo de la cama, tendiéndome la mano para que la siguiera.

Esme estaba durmiendo en el sofá del living, junto a la ventana. Nos reímos al verla, Rose la tapó con una manta y luego fuimos a la cocina; en ningún momento me despegué de ella.

– ¿Siempre le tuviste miedo a las tormentas?– preguntó. Al rato se empezaron a escuchar las palomitas saltando.

–Siempre. – contesté. Ella asintió. – Lamento lo de tu padre. – logré decir. Rose me miró moviendo la cabeza a un lado y luego sonrió con timidez.

–Está bien, supongo. Lo extraño… es como si siguiera aquí a veces. Y otras es como si nunca se hubiera ido. – Se miró las uñas y luego levantó la mirada con ojos brillosos pero una sonrisa. – Nunca se termina de aceptar la pérdida.

–Tienes razón. – coincidí. Era la primera vez que hablábamos de un tema delicado, yo no hablaba de mis miedos con nadie, y Rose nunca se había puesto sensible hasta ahora conmigo. Dudé mientras le preguntaba de qué había muerto su padre.

–Un asalto. – Dijo mientras ponía las palomitas en un plato hondo– Volvía del trabajo, iba a pasarme a buscar de la escuela… nunca llegó.

–Rose, lo siento mucho, de verdad. – me puse triste, ella tenía una relación padre e hija que yo nunca había experimentado.

–No se lo merecía. Pero las desgracias vienen gratis para la gente buena como nosotros. – dijo sonando histérica. Hablar del tema la ponía triste y enojada.

–Si…

–Tú también eres buena, Bella. Sea lo que sea que te haya pasado, tampoco lo merecías. Y lo sé por la forma en que actuaste con Edward. Ni siquiera conmigo eres así. Estoy segura que algo bueno saldrá de esto. – me sonrió. Me encogí de hombros con timidez y me llevé una palomita a la boca.  
Ambas dejamos la nostalgia de lado y fuimos a su habitación para cubrirnos con las mantas y comer palomitas con coca cola mientras la tormenta pasaba. Rose me hizo ver de otra forma las cosas y me dio unos consejos para cuando venga una tormenta. En ningún momento dejó de hablarme, incluso a veces nos reíamos haciendo que nuestras risas fueran más fuertes que los truenos. Tal era así que pasamos a gritar cada vez que tronaba, volviéndolo más un juego.  
Estábamos en eso cuando Esme abrió la puerta de golpe tapándose los oídos.

– ¡¿Qué significa esto?!– preguntó tratando de hablar por sobre los gritos. Rose y yo intercambiamos una mirada y estallamos en risas.

–Tratamos de enfrentar los miedos de Bella gritando cuando truena, mamá– contestó Rose. Esme nos miró entrecerrando los ojos y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

–Ya veo… pues, traten de no tirar la casa abajo, ¿de acuerdo?– dijo sonriendo antes de irse.

Esa noche por primera vez en una tormenta, logré dormir tranquila y sin pesadillas. Rose dijo que podía dormir con ella así que me quedé. Me sentí segura por primera vez.

* * *

 **Hola, tanto tiempo! :P Gracias a todas por los reviews que me estuvieron dejando, son lo masss :D  
** **Bella parece estar tomando confianza con Rose, y a ambas les cayeron bien los Cullen. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Poco a poco iremos viendo como evolucionan tanto Edward como Bella, pero recién son los primeros capítulos así que tranquiss.  
** **Sin mas que decir, me despido. Nuevamente gracias por leer. Ya saben que tengo un grupo en fb "Fanfics Twilight by Jenn", también el link está en mi perfil de fanfiction. Nos leemos! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Pov Bella**

Concluyendo ese primer fin de semana con Esme y Rosalie, la semana me tenía un montón de sorpresas. Sobre todo porque no había ido a una escuela como a la que iba Rosalie antes, no estaba acostumbrada a levantarme tan temprano y mucho menos estaba acostumbrada a arreglarme tanto. Cuando vivía en la granja con los Brown, me mandaban con sus otros dos hijos a la escuela de campo, la cual trataba de una especie de granero con mesas y asientos de paja, sin contar el olor de animal. No tenía mucha memoria de las familias o parejas que me habían adoptado al principio. Nunca llegaba a tomarles cariño, la mayoría esperaba respuestas de mi parte y que colaborara con ellos, querían que _sea_ como ellos y yo se las hacía bastante difícil.  
La diferencia entre todas esas familias y la pequeña familia de las Hale, era que ellas me trataban con más respeto que los otros adultos. Esme era consciente de que yo era una niña, pero también era consciente de que yo era una persona y al igual que ella merecía respeto y ella estaba dispuesta a dármelo.

Era miércoles y Rosalie me había convencido de almorzar en la escuela. Emmett y Alice se nos unieron a la hora del almuerzo y elegimos una mesa junto a la ventana que daba al patio.

– Odio esto. Y todavía nos quedan como cuatro años aquí– se quejaba.

– Suerte que yo termino en un año– sonrió Emmett dándole un mordisco a su manzana. Rosalie rió y se enfrascó en una conversación con él acerca de deporte, supuse que Emmett iba a unirse al equipo de la escuela.

– ¿Vas a ser porrista Bella?– me preguntó Alice mientras hacía un dibujo en su cuaderno, siempre tenía el cuaderno a mano.

– ¿Porqué lo llevas a todos lados?– pregunté señalando el cuaderno. Ella sonrió y lo cerró.

– Es como mi caja de memoria. Hay cosas que no quiero olvidar, entonces las dibujo. O también hay cosas que me gustaría tener o haber vivido y también las dibujo.– asentí. Miré a Emmett encontrándome con su mirada, siempre que estábamos juntos los cuatro, o incluso con Edward lo encontraba mirándome.

– Voy al baño– dije poniéndome de pie y saliendo del comedor sintiéndome incomoda.

Me quedé mirándome al espejo del baño por varios minutos hasta que un grupo de chicas entraron riendo y hablando sobre sus planes del fin de semana. ¡Pero si apenas estábamos a miércoles! Me lavé las manos y salí antes de explotar por esa estúpida situación.

Ese día por la tarde, fuimos a comprar ropa ya que el domingo no pudimos por la tormenta. Alice se mostró entusiasta y comprensiva a la hora de ayudarme a elegir la ropa. No necesité aclararle de nuevo que no quería ni vestidos ni faldas, ella los evitó por completo. Rosalie en cambio, si buscaba en esa zona.

– Estaría bueno que al menos tuvieras dos faldas o un vestido para alguna ocasión especial, Bells. ¿No te gustaría?– dijo mostrándome unos modelos. Me encogí de hombros y fui al probador con los jeans y remeras que Alice había encontrado para mí.– Al menos pruébate uno para saber cómo te queda…– me siguió Rose.

Con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad por mi parte, accedí a probarme el vestido. Solo me lo puse, y me fijé que me quedara bien el talle y luego lo lancé por la puerta del vestidor hacia Rosalie que estaba del otro lado. Ésta no tardó en quejarse y me reí saliendo conforme con las prendas que había elegido.  
Esme nos recibió en casa con una merienda en base a leche chocolatada y galletitas hechas por ella. De vez en cuando la veía sonriendo en nuestra dirección, poco después comprendí que en realidad me sonreía a mí. Edward y Emmett llegaron con Carlisle un rato después, Carlisle fue a hablar con Esme y Edward y Emmett se unieron a nosotras.

– ¿Fuiste a ver al entrenador?– preguntó Rose a Emmett.

– Sí, me cayó bien aunque creo que sólo fue para que aceptara quedarme en su equipo. El tonto no entendió que yo iba con esas intenciones– rió.

Edward me miró de soslayo y yo le sonreí.

– ¿Cómo estás?– pregunté. Él me sonrió en respuesta y yo correspondí a su sonrisa.

No había mucho de qué hablar, no era muy sociable y Edward me hacía sentir tranquila, ése era uno de los principales motivos por los que elegía hablar con él.

Al otro día después de la escuela, Esme y yo nos enfrascamos en pintar algo. Ella al principio me hizo pintar sólo líneas o manchas para que entrara en confianza con el pincel y la pintura.

– Muy bien Bella– me sonrió– ahora sí podemos empezar a pintar de verdad.

– ¿Qué debo pintar?– no tenía idea qué podía hacer en esa hoja blanca.

– Podrías empezar haciendo algo que te haya hecho feliz. A veces solo empiezas pintando algo y luego simplemente toma forma. Anda, sin miedo, si te equivocas puedes empezar otra vez.– me instó. Sonreí apenas y hice lo que pude según me lo indicaba mi cerebro.

A los minutos ya tenía una silueta en la hoja. Frunzo el ceño y sigo pintando, en ningún momento miro la hoja de Esme por miedo a sentirme un fracaso.

– ¡Bella eso es precioso!– aprecia Esme luego de varios minutos. Muevo la cabeza a un costado y miro tratando de identificar lo que he pintado.

– ¿De verdad?– pregunto poco convencida.

– ¿Es un carrusel, no es así?– No tiene que preguntarlo dos veces. La imagen que tengo frente a mi toma forma y me dejo ir por el recuerdo que me trae.  
 _  
"– ¿Sabes quién es la persona de la foto? – la señora Robbins estaba a un lado, apoyada sobre una de las paredes._

 _Volví la mirada a la foto, la imagen era de una niña sonriendo con cabello corto. Me encogí de hombros sin sentir necesidad de responder._

 _– ¿Sabes quién es?– volvió a insistir. La señora Denali, al ver que yo no respondía contesto por mí– eres tú, Isabella._

 _Me aparté de forma brusca de la mesa, la señora Robbins estuvo a mi lado en menos de un segundo y me sostuvo por los hombros._

 _–Bella, ya. Tranquila. – negué con la cabeza frotando mis ojos con fuerza. La señora Robbins me tomó en brazos sacándome de la habitación. La golpee con todas mis fuerzas hasta que me dejo en el suelo y corrí. Comencé a correr sin detenerme a ver atrás. No quería recordar. No quería saber quién era esa niña. No era yo. No es que hubiera alguna diferencia entre esa niña y la de ahora._

 _Recordaba cuando me habían tomado la fotografía. Recordaba el carrusel. La recordaba a ella sonriendo. Recordaba a esa niña sonreír también. Y también había decidido olvidarla. Porque nunca pude sonreír así otra vez._

 _Esa era una de las cosas que añoraba de esa niña, de ser niña. Ser inocente hasta en las cosas más pequeñas. Sin importar nada. Nunca volvería a ser igual."_

Contuve el aliento y comencé a hiperventilar. Quería quitarme ese recuerdo de la cabeza, quería olvidarlo todo. Con fuerza comencé a descargar toda la impotencia en el dibujo, dándole fuertes pinceladas. Esme intentó detenerme y me apartó en el momento que arranqué la hoja.

– Bella, tranquila, detente. No pasa nada, cielo. Estoy aquí contigo, nena– Esme no se rindió. Me sostuvo fuerte y me abrazó para detenerme. Comencé a llorar, sintiéndome débil de nuevo. Dejé que me abrazara, ya no tenía sentido seguir actuando así. Esme me llevó dentro de la casa haciéndome masajes en la espalda con una de sus manos, me dejó sentada en el sofá y me ofreció un vaso de agua.

– Preciosa, lo siento mucho– dijo acariciándome la mejilla. Hipaba a causa del llanto y de no ser por ella de seguro ya estaría a quilómetros de aquí.

– Lo siento yo– respondí al encontrar mi voz dejando el vaso en la mesita ratona.

– Oh no, mi niña.– me abrazó de nuevo arrullándome con una melodía que no conocía. A quien quería engañar, no conocía ninguna canción.

– No tienes que disculparte de nada, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Bella. Eres una niña preciosa, buena y adorable. Te prometo que mientras estés conmigo nada malo va a pasarte, ¿confías en mí?– con uno de mis dedos sequé la última lagrima y pude mirarla directo a los ojos.

– Si– respondí con total honestidad. Ella no aflojó su abrazo y yo no quería que se vaya. Me sentía segura.

El viernes luego de la escuela, Emmett vino con nosotras y Alice no se quedó atrás. Edward tenía sesión con Esme y como ella y Carlisle se llevaban bien, ofreció darle la sesión en el despacho de su casa. Rosalie me había dicho que Esme también tenía pacientes que iban a su casa para una consulta, Edward era de los primeros que yo veía ir a una de esas consultas.

En el camino, Alice le habla a Rosalie sobre los rumores que escuchó acerca del baile de primavera. A Rose se le enciende la mirada y comienza a contarle sobre los bailes de años anteriores, siguiendo a su paso y levantando la mirada, vuelvo a encontrarme con la de Emmett observándome. Me encojo de hombros sintiéndome como una niña pequeña y luego suspiro.

Cuando llegamos, Rosalie dijo que iba a cambiarse. Alice y Emmett se sentaron en el sofá sin sorprenderse de que Edward estuviera allí, la única sorpresa era verlo con un cartón que tenía instrucciones sobre el habla con señas.

– No tienes opción.– le sonreí. Edward me miró desganado y por primera vez me sentí rechazada. Me aparté de ellos y me dispuse a subir a mi habitación para dejar mi mochila. Escuché la voz de Esme y la de Carlisle cuando pasaba por su oficina. Sabía que estaba mal escuchar a escondidas, pero no era la primera vez que me ganaba la curiosidad. Me quedé de pie a un lado para que no me vieran con la puerta entreabierta y seguí escuchando.

– ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?

–Nunca he estado tan segura. Me necesita. Y estoy haciendo algo que nadie se atrevió a hacer antes. Ella confía en mí, y ha progresado mucho. Ella me necesita. – la voz de Esme era insistente.

–Estás arriesgando mucho.

– ¿Y qué importa eso? Ellos nunca se arriesgaron, nunca siguieron intentando. Si yo no la ayudo, nadie más lo hará.

Escuchar esas palabras me ponía la piel de gallina. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel y lo único que quería hacer era huir, huir otra vez.  
No me costaba adivinar que hablaban de mí, ¿por qué Carlisle se metía? ¿Qué sabía él acerca de lo que Esme hacía?  
Siguiendo mis instintos, caminé de regreso al living donde Edward Emmett y Alice estaban sentados y hablando del lenguaje de señas, dejé la mochila a un lado del sofá ignorándolos y traspasé la puerta.

* * *

 **La historia va tomando forma. Edward deberá aprender el lenguaje de señas quiera o no. ¿Qué pasa con Bella? ¿A donde se fue? No diré mas nada. El próximo cap será un Pov Edward para saber lo que pasa por su cabeza ...**  
 **Gracias por leer y ya saben que tengo un grupo de FB _"Fanfics Twilight by Jenn"_ , el link tambien está en mi perfil de fanfiction. Hasta lueguitoooo :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Pov Edward**

Carlisle había hecho que terminara mis clases antes de lo acostumbrado para llevarme a la consulta con Esme. Suspiré guardando mis cosas y apresurando el paso para alcanzar a Carlisle.

– Sabes, si fueras más optimista tal vez ya…– comenzó a decir mientras subía al asiento del copiloto, luego se arrepintió y se quedó con las palabras en el aire, aunque yo sabía lo que iba a decir– No importa. Tus hermanos estarán ahí, le dije a Emmett que podían pasarse luego de la escuela junto con las hijas de la doctora. – sonreí internamente y Carlisle arrancó el auto.

¿Hermanos? Ya le gustaría a él que yo hablara. No es que no considerara a Alice y a Emmett como hermanos, pero no tuve tiempo de hacerme a la idea. Apenas puse un pie en la vida de ellos que Carlisle se auto había llamado mi padre y a ellos como mis hermanos.  
Como siempre, el recorrido fue en silencio. A mi tío no le gustaba gastar saliva conmigo, siempre se mostró comprensivo y con intensiones de querer ayudar, pero su paciencia dejó de existir luego de año y medio. Para empezar él ya tenía muchos problemas en su vida para cuando yo llegué, entre esas, perdió su casa y estuvimos en un hotel por dos meses hasta mudarnos de nuevo.  
Emmett me había dicho que desde la muerte de su madre no habían vuelto a poner un pie en la antigua casa y que Carlisle trataba de buscar un lugar permanente.  
Las cosas cambiaron para cuando yo llegué, mi tío empezó a tomar turnos dobles ara pagar mis tutorías y sesiones con especialistas, pero ningún tratamiento daba resultado.  
El último año se había rendido y dejó de llevarme a las sesiones, hasta que luego de navidad le recomendaron a la doctora Hale y empezó a planear una nueva mudanza.

– Bien, Edward. ¿Te gustaría dibujar?– preguntó Esme al notar que había perdido el interés en el rompecabezas que empezamos no hacía más de cinco minutos.

Yo tampoco tenía mucha paciencia que digamos, estar aquí en estas sesiones me daba dolor de cabeza. Me obligaban a recordar. Claro que quería recordar, pero no de esta manera. Estaba aquí por un trauma del pasado y no quería volver a ese momento. Para mí, despertar y no recordar nada de lo que había pasado era lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Recordaba el golpe, tal vez la caída, pero no lo que había sucedido antes y eso era lo que Esme quería, quería revolver mi cabeza en busca de respuestas, respuestas que me negaba a darle.

Al rato de comenzar a trazar líneas sin coherencia, tiré los lápices frustrado. Esto no servía.

– De acuerdo… creo que terminamos por hoy. –Sentenció y yo lo agradecí poniéndome de pie– alto ahí. – dijo sonriendo. Se levantó y yo tomé asiento de nuevo, cuando volvió me tendió un cartón. Debía ser una broma.

– Vamos Edward. Sé que esto no te gusta, pero ni muestras incentivo no podré ayudarte, al menos muestra algo de interés en comunicarte con los demás. Quiero que practiques en tu casa con tus hermanos…y ah ¡ya se! Puedes hacerlo con Bella, sé que ella y tu se llevan bien. – rodé los ojos y me levanté para irme.  
Esme abrió la puerta y como siempre, Carlisle entró tomándome por los hombros.

– Hoy ha estado mejor que otras veces… Le indiqué que debe practicar el habla con señas, tal vez así logremos algo.

– Ya lo han intentado, pero no se muestra interesado tampoco. Se ha negado desde el principio. – dijo Carlisle.

– Bueno, pero yo se lo ordeno. Vas a practicar, Edward, ¿no es así?– asentí intentando o enfocarme demasiado tiempo en ella, Esme predecía todas mis actitudes. – Puede practicar con Bella, ya que se llevan bien. Además Edward es la primera persona con la que Bella se muestra en confianza– añadió.

– Pensé que ella era así con todos– suspiré escuchando a Carlisle.

– Cuando empecé a tratar a Edward, Bella llegó. Así que no creo que sea casualidad– Esme sonreía, vivía sonriendo.

– ¿Llegó? ¿Estaba con su padre?

– No, Carlisle. La adopté y hasta no terminar los papeles de adopción completos ella deberá adaptarse a…

– ¿Es adoptada? ¿Bella no es tu hija?– me encogí de hombros, yo ya sabía eso. O algo.

– La estoy adoptando. ¿Cuál es el problema, Carlisle?– Esme se puso seria, algo en la actitud de mi tío le molestaba. Carlisle aflojó el agarre y yo fui a esperarlos afuera.

– No tengo buenas experiencias con las adopciones– decía Carlisle cuando salí.

Alice y Emmett no tardaron en llegar, éste último seguía a Rosalie haciéndole bromas con su cabello.

– Hola Edward– me saludó con una sonrisa– Voy a dejar mi mochila y estaré con ustedes– dijo la rubia y luego se fue. Emmett y Alice tomaron asiento a mi lado y ésta ultima soltó un bufido luego de tirarse en el respaldo del sofá.

– No tienes opción. – dijo Bella sonriendo, al ver el cartón que tenía en las manos. La miré sin ganas, mostrándole que no sentía verdadero entusiasmo hacia esto. Ella puso cara triste y se alejó. Grandioso Edward, lo arruinaste.

– Déjame ver– dijo Alice quitándome el cartón de las manos. Ella y Emmett se mostraron divertidos y empezaron a usarlo como si fuera un nuevo juego, tratando de armar oraciones.

Bella volvió con la mochila colgada en sus manos para soltarla al lado del sofá y caminando hacia la salida. Se veía nerviosa y si no había visto mal, creía ver lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.  
Mis hermanos no notaron cuando ella pasó, así que me levanté para seguirla. Debía darme prisa ya que ella había echado a correr al momento de abrir la puerta.

Comencé a correr viendo su silueta desaparecer al entrar en el bosque, corrí más rápido, hasta el punto de sentir estallar mis pulmones.  
Me hubiera gustado gritarle, pedirle que se detuviera, que me espere. Pero no lo hice, no podía.  
En un momento la vi ralentizar su paso y tomar sus rodillas, exhausta. No me veía, estaba de espaldas a mí, y por supuesto, no me había escuchado llegar. Hubiera sido bueno poder hablarle. Ella necesitaba hablar.  
Observé el suelo a mí alrededor y pisé las hojas secas junto con unas ramitas para llamar su atención. Bella pegó un salto asustada volteando a mirarme y cayendo de culo al suelo.

– ¡Edward, eras tú! Me asustaste– dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Me encogí de hombros intentando darle a entender mis disculpas y le tendí la mano.  
Bella me observó con sus ojos verdes un momento y luego tomó la mano que le tendía, solo para tirarme al suelo con ella.  
Logré sostenerme con la mano libre antes de darme la cara al piso y la miré sorprendido. ¿Qué le pasaba?  
Me acomodé a su lado y la observé como siempre lo hacía cuando intentaba hablarle. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y apartó la mirada.

– Me alegra que hayas sido tú quien me siguió y no Esme o quien quiera que no seas tú. – dijo. Tomó aire y lo soltó largando todo el peso que llevaba dentro. Estaba triste.  
Agarré su mano y le hice caricias con mi pulgar, ella me observó un momento pero no apartó su mano.

– ¿Sabes? Sería genial que hablaras en estos momentos, Edward– _sí, yo también quiero eso_ – pero a la vez no. – _¿a no? ¿Por qué?_ La miré formulando la pregunta– Porque es más fácil. No sé qué piensas de mí, y aunque quisiera saberlo, no vas a decirlo y me alegra. Nunca lo sabré. Y estás aquí, conmigo. Y puedo contarte todo, todo por lo que he pasado y porqué deseo tanto ser como tú. Poder mantener la boca callada sin tener que arruinar nada. – Comenzó a agitarse y a sollozar, iba a apartar mi mano de la suya para abrazarla, pero ella se aferró a la mía. – No me sueltes. No quiero que me sueltes, no tú Edward. – dijo levantando su mirada.

Odiaba ver tristeza en sus ojos. Había visto esa tristeza desde el primer día en que la vi. Sabía distinguir su estado de ánimo a través de ellos y ver cómo estaban ahora, rojos e hinchados por el llanto, me partía el alma.  
No iba a soltarla, nunca, pero no quería que me soltara ella tampoco. Con mi mano libre, le di un apretón a nuestras manos unidas, haciéndola entender el mensaje.  
Quería entenderla, saber la causa de su dolor. Saber por qué vivía a la defensiva, por qué le tenía miedo a todo, saber porqué confiaba en mí a pesar de que eso ya lo sabía.  
Me seguía observando con ojos tristes y luego atrajo su cabeza a mi pecho, llorando sobre mi camisa. La abracé fuerte. No iba a soltarla. No iba a abandonarla.

.

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que comenzó a calmarse. Mi cuerpo se adaptó al suyo y no quería que se separe de mí. La miré tomando sus manos, acunándola mejor a mi lado y observé las marcas en su mano, fruncí el ceño.

– Me corté– dijo en un susurro apenas audible. – Quería defender a mamá.  
Me quedé shockeado por un momento, ella no nombraba nunca a su madre, era la primera vez que hablaba de ella. Levanté su mano y di un beso a su cicatriz. Pude verla esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que provocó que yo sonriera un poco también.

– Tienes que regresar, Edward. Deben estar preocupados por ti. – dijo ella. Volví a abrazarla, no iba a irme sin ella. También la estaban buscando.

Me separé con cuidado y la levanté conmigo, ella se rió ante mis movimientos. Acomodé un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y le sonreí. Agarré su mano y la insté a que volviéramos.

– Yo no. Tú sí. – negué con la cabeza. Iríamos juntos, así tenga que cargarla de regreso.  
Bufó pero a duras penas me siguió.  
Visualicé la casa, a los adultos con mis hermanos y Rosalie afuera buscándonos y gritando nuestros nombres. Bella se paralizó plantándose en el camino. La miré de reojo y volví a ver sus ojos tristes.  
Apreté su mano, recordándole nuestra promesa y así poder continuar.

– ¡Aquí están! Estábamos por llamar a la policía– decía Carlisle.

Esme corrió los pasos que nos separaban y atrajo a Bella en un abrazo, Bella no soltó mi mano ni aunque debiera tenerla extendida por completo.

– Bella, mi niña. ¡No vuelvas a irte así!– dijo apartándose de ella para volverla a abrazar– ¿Es que no entiendes que me preocupo por ti? Confía en mí, por favor. – pidió. Bella soltó su mano de la mía y abrazó a Esme.

– Deberías alejarte de ella, Edward. No es buena para ti. – me dijo Carlisle en susurros mientras me tomaba por los hombros apartándome de ellas. No iba a decir nada, no podía. Pero Carlisle no la conocía, no sabía cómo era ni mucho menos si era buena para mí. Me aparté brusco de él y caminé hacia Emmett.

Esme y Carlisle hablaron un rato luego de que la primera dejara a Bella con Rosalie. Emmett no dejaba de observarme con curiosidad y Alice, como siempre, se mantenía callada tratando de ignorar lo que había pasado. Carlisle estaba molesto.

– Vamos a casa. – dijo pasando por nuestro lado en dirección al auto. Lo seguimos y ninguno dijo nada en el regreso. Tenía miedo y a la vez me sentía seguro, no iba a olvidar mi promesa, pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

 **Hola, yo de nuevo. Edward y Bella son unas ternuraaas. Carlisle es bastante pesado, aunque está preocupado y solo quiere lo mejor para su familia.**  
 **Gracias por leer :D**


	6. Outtake

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Outtake**

 **-**

 **-**

 **Bella. 5 años.**

El frío viento de otoño anunciaba el inicio del invierno, no nevaba pero ya no se podía estar conforme con el clima y uno elegía quedarse en casa.

Ella cantaba una canción a la vez que tejía. Dándole una última vuelta a la lana levantó la mirada y me sonrió.

– Ya está, Bella. Ven a probártela– dijo extendiendo el sweater para que lo apreciara. Sonreí levantándome del suelo dejando mis muñecas y corrí hacia sus brazos.

– Te queda muy bien, preciosa. Te vendrá muy bien este invierno.

– ¿Te harás uno a ti también?– pregunté jugando con mi nuevo sweater rojo.

– Trataré…– fuertes pisadas se escucharon afuera y miré a mamá con terror en los ojos.– anda, junta tus muñecas. Yo me encargo nena.– besó mi frente y me empujó para que me apresurara.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, junto con Molly y Harriet, mis dos muñecas de trapo hechas por mamá. Él entró, y aunque esté muy lejos de él podía sentir como apestaba a alcohol.  
Me quedé observando, no quería que la lastimara.

– ¡Mi comida, mujer! – gritó golpeando la mesa.

Los ruidos de los cubiertos en la mesa y el correr del agua era todo lo que podía escuchar. Con cuidado bajé las escaleras y asomé mi cabeza a la cocina. Ella trataba de no hacer ruido, mientras él la manoseaba y la besaba. Tapé los ojos de Molly y Harriet mientras corríamos a mi habitación.  
No era el lugar más seguro del mundo, pero al menos no los vería ni lo vería a él tratarla de esa manera.  
Dormí debajo de la cama y sin cenar, a él no le gustaba verme en la mesa y siempre que terminaban, mamá caía dormida y no podía verme.  
Sus fuertes manos me arrastraron por el piso, sacándome del escondite.

– Maldita rata, ¿te crees que puedes esconderte? Levántate, hay trabajo que hacer.– me soltó los pies y salió bufando.

Siempre contenía el aliento cuando estaba cerca, me asustaba mucho. Me levanté y corrí a hacer mis labores. Al pasar por la habitación de mamá, entré para echarle un vistazo.  
Estaba dormida y tenía sangre en la boca, la tapé con las mantas y besé su frente. Nunca supe porqué dormía tanto. Tampoco lo preguntaba, no debía preguntar. No debía hablar.  
Salí de la habitación y empecé lavando la ropa. Él ya se había ido. Los cubiertos de la cena seguían sucios y mientras la ropa se lavaba, traté de comer los restos.

– Diag…– las lentejas no eran ricas si estaban frías. Recogí los platos y los lavé. Luego salí a colgar la ropa. Nuestra casa estaba bastante lejos del resto de las demás, muy aislada y solitaria.  
A veces me daba miedo quedarme sola, porque aunque ella estuviera conmigo, era como si no lo estuviera. Suspiré y terminé con la ropa, al volver a la casa limpié a mamá con un trapo húmedo y ella despacio abrió sus ojos.

– Hola, nena. Gracias.– acarició mi rostro con su mano despacio y tratando de sonreír.

– Hola, ma.– sonreí también.


	7. Chapter 6

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Pov Bella**

–Va a enfriarse, Bella, por favor termina tu cena– decía Esme por segunda vez. Suspiré y seguí jugando con la cuchara en la sopa.

–No me siento bien, me voy a acostar. Gracias, Esme, estuvo delicioso.– me levanté de la mesa sin dirigir mirada a ninguna de las dos y fui camino a mi habitación.

–¿Has llamado?– escuché preguntar a Rosalie.

–Si… No ha venido a sus sesiones en toda la semana, estoy llegando a pensar que no vendrá mas.

–Me preocupa Bella. Alice y Emmett no se han cruzado con nosotras, incluso aunque con Alice compartamos clases, se mantiene alejada.

–No podemos meternos más de lo que corresponde, cielo. Lo siento.– oí el suspiro frustrado de Rosalie y terminé de subir las escaleras.

Estaba desanimada, ¿cómo estaría Edward? No era su culpa lo que había pasado, tampoco era para tanto. ¿Qué pensaba Carlisle que pasaría? No me entraba en la cabeza.  
De todas formas, tenía un plan para el día siguiente. Esperaba no molestar a Rose con eso.  
Agarré un libro y comencé a ojearlo tirada en la cama.

.

–¿Sabes? Creo que podríamos ir al cine…o a ver una obra de teatro, ¿un musical? Me gustan los musicales…– Rosalie comenzó a parlotear a la hora de salida, sabía que ella sólo trataba de animarme y quería distraerme un rato pero no era eso lo que yo quería.

–Tengo algo que hacer ahora, Rose, gracias.– contesté.

–Oh… ¿y qué es?– preguntó.

–Nos vemos en casa, dile a Esme que no se preocupe, estaré bien.– le sonreí con confianza y me dirigí hacia donde había visto el cabello de Alice junto al corpulento Emmett.

–¡Esperen!– grité mientras me acercaba a ellos corriendo. Alice se dio la vuelta y pude ver como trataba de no sonreír, Emmett en cambio, cuando me vio se volteó de nuevo.

–Vámonos Al– dijo tomando a su hermana del brazo.

–¿Es que no me escuchaste? Los llamé– dije caminando a su lado. Emmett me dirigió una mirada seca y luego la volvió al frente.

–Lo siento, Bella…– empezó Alice.

–Sh.– la calló Emmett– ¿qué quieres?– preguntó dirigiéndose a mí.

–Llévame a tu casa. Puedes llevarme o negarte, pero iré de todas formas.

–Estás loca.

–Tal vez, pero creo que Carlisle me debe una disculpa.–contesté de la misma forma en que él me hablaba.

–Podemos llevarla, Emm, anda… vamos– pedía Alice. Emmett la miró unos segundos, bastante molesto por la actitud de su hermana y luego suspiró.

–Bien. Pero tienes prohibido hablarnos en el camino, ¿de acuerdo?– asentí esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Emmett tenía un Jeep, según lo que me había contado Rose, había sido un regalo de su tío.  
Alice se sentó en el copiloto y yo en el asiento trasero. Ella evitaba mirarme, lo hacía para no tener que hablarme, sabía que le costaba mucho.

–Mmm, sé que no tenía que hablarles pero Emmett, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?– lo vi rodar los ojos antes de mirarme.

–¿Qué?

–¿Por qué a veces me miras tanto?– Alice también volteó a verlo, la pregunta había captado su atención. Emmett se encogió de hombros.

–Te me haces conocida, es todo.

–Pero si te resultara conocida no harías lo que tu padre dice, incluso no obligarías a tu hermana a hacerlo. Además ya tienes dieciséis años, casi diecisiete…

–Mejor cállate o te dejaré en medio del camino.

–Llegaré a tu casa de la forma que sea, iré de todas formas.– me recosté en el asiento de nuevo y el silencio volvió a instalarse en el interior del auto.

Al llegar, ambos bajaron del auto para encaminarse a su casa, los seguí a sabiendas que me ignoraban. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con Edward y poder aclarar las cosas con Carlisle para que él no dejara las sesiones.

–Espera aquí.– ordenó Emmett siguiendo a Alice dentro de la casa.

Me quedé con la mochila en mis manos, dando pasos de un lado a otro hasta que comencé a sentirme nerviosa. ¿Qué hacía aquí de todas formas? Hablar sólo traía problemas.  
La puerta se abrió y Carlisle salió a mi encuentro haciéndome sentir incomoda, como si fuera una hormiga y él un elefante.

–Nos vemos otra vez.– dijo mientras se acercaba, por un motivo que desconocía, sentí que sus palabras tenían otro significado.

–Buenas tardes, señor Cullen, lamento molestarlo yo….

–Parece que no lo lamentaras Isabella. Sé muy bien a qué viniste, así que habla rápido antes de que me arrepienta y te mande a tu casa.– tragué en seco. No le agradaba a Carlisle y no entendía el motivo, él no me conocía.

–Ni Edward ni yo tenemos la culpa de lo que pasó el otro día. Sé que se preocupó, pero creo que ha llevado el problema a otro extremo, Edward no tiene que dejar las sesiones, es la única manera que tiene para volver a hablar…– Carlisle levantó su mano haciéndome callar.

–¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a mi casa y dirigirte hacia mí de esa manera? ¿Crees que puedes venir a decirme qué hacer? Yo sé muy bien qué hacer con mi sobrino, a diferencia de las personas que te criaron todo este tiempo, yo sí sé hacerme cargo. No eres más que una huérfana, un don nadie.– se acercó más haciéndome retroceder– Si ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir, será mejor que te vayas. Podrías arreglarte el cabello asqueroso que tienes y elegir ropa que sea de tu talla. No te quiero cerca de mis hijos de nuevo. Vete.

Agaché mi cabeza mientras él me decía esas cosas, yo sabía que esto pasaría. Tomé aire conteniendo las lágrimas y pude ver de soslayo a Alice mirar por la ventana, esperaba que Edward no esté viendo esto.

–Si es como usted dice, y dice saber hacerse cargo, ¿cómo es que Edward no ha vuelto a hablar? ¿Acaso usted lo ha ayudado de verdad?– me alejé antes de que pudiera hacerme algo o decirme algo más. No iba a quedarme callada, tampoco pensaba excederme, pero él había empezado a hablar sin razón sobre mí.

Corrí de regreso, siguiendo el camino que creía recordar. Las lágrimas fueron más fuertes de las que yo creía y terminé desplomándome en el suelo, abrazándome las rodillas.

– ¿Bella?– levanté la mirada encontrándome a Rosalie de pie frente a mi.– ¿Qué haces aquí? Ve a casa… Ven, vamos– me tendió la mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

Me sentó en el sofá y me ofreció un vaso de agua que trajo de la cocina.

–Bella, intenta calmarte, has estado muy emocional últimamente– dijo corriéndome el cabello de la cara.

–¿A dónde ibas?– pregunté, ella movió los ojos nerviosa.

–Sé que fuiste con Emmett y Alice, tardabas en regresar así que iba a ir a buscarte y…

–Querías ver a Emmett.

–Fue malo contigo. No se merece que le dirija la palabra ahora. – tomó aire y se sentó a mi ladro atrayéndome en un abrazo.– ¿quieres contarme qué paso? –Negué con la cabeza y sólo agradecí su compañía.

–Creo que no veremos a los Cullen nunca más.– logré decir.

–¿Y eso porqué?

–Isabella Swan…– escuchamos la puerta abrirse y a Esme llamarme por mi nombre completo. Tragué en seco– ¿Te das cuenta lo que has hecho?– dijo poniéndose frente a nosotras con los brazos en jarras.

–Lo siento Esme, yo sólo…

–Sé que querías ver a Edward, pero no debías hacer eso. El señor Cullen es un hombre bastante…

–¡Temperamental!– dijo Rose.

–Si, temperamental. No debes acercarte a él, no creo que estee bien de la cabeza. Bella, por dios, ¿en qué estabas pensando, niña?– dijo sentándose a mi lado para poder abrazarme.

–Esme, ¿tú también eres temperamental?– pregunté.

–¿Por qué dices eso, Bella?

–Yo… creí que estabas enfadada conmigo.

–Y lo estoy, pero sólo porque no fuiste prudente al hacerlo. Eres muy impulsiva, pequeña– sonreí un poco, era la primera vez que no me golpeaban o castigaban por hacer algo mal.

–Qué agallas tienes, Bells– me sonrió Rose.

–Ya, suficiente. Suban a bañarse, prepararé una merienda especial para las tres.

Esme preparó pastel de chocolate y decoró la mesa de una manera adorable y alegre, me sentía en una fiesta de té inglesa.

–¿Está todo bien, mamá? Te vi algo nerviosa hoy…– decía Rose comiendo un pedazo de pastel.

–Claro, cariño. ¿Qué podría pasar? –nos sonrió dejándonos solas en la cocina.

–Eres valiente, Bella. Yo no me atrevería a dar la cara con el señor Cullen ni aunque Alice me lo pidiera…– me reí sabiendo que en realidad quería referirse a Emmett.

–Suelo hablar de más cuando tocan algo que quiero– tomé un poco del café que tenía en mi taza ya que no me gustaba el té. Rose se me quedó mirando.– ¿Qué?

–Nada…nada.–sonrió. Rodé los ojos.

Al otro día, me quedé con Rose durante los recreos y fuimos a almorzar a casa. Ava nos había preparado lasaña y Esme llegó a las horas con un kilo de helado. Estaba segura que iba a salir rodando la próxima vez que tenga que salir.  
Luego de tomar el helado, Rosalie había ido a sus clases de piano y Esme empezó a cambiar las cortinas antes de que las dos empezáramos a dibujar.  
Me encontraba frente al espejo de mi habitación, era de cuerpo completo y no me ayudaba a dar con la perspectiva que buscaba así que caminé al baño.  
No me reconocía al momento en que hacía estas cosas, eran decisiones automáticas y las quería en el momento. Tomé aire viendo mi cabello oscuro caer en ondas pasando mis hombros. Estaba largo y tal vez algo dañado, a mí tampoco me gustaba, no le di muchas vueltas al asunto a la hora de tomar las tijeras y decidir cortármelo por mí misma.  
Traté de no pensar en lo que había dicho Carlisle, en lo que los Brown decían… en lo que todos decían. Sólo me ponía más nerviosa. Desafortunadamente, era incapaz de controlarme y las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar.

–¿Bella?– la voz de Esme me tomó desprevenida y solté las tijeras– No sabes quién ha venido… ¡Bella!– me llevé una mano a la cara, tapando mis ojos. Había olvidado cerrar la puerta del baño, no pude haber sido más estúpida.

–Yo…–empecé sacando mi mano de mis ojos para poder verla con miedo.

–Mejor no me contestes… Bella, Edward te está esperando abajo. Vino a verte. ¿Qué haremos contigo?

Entré en pánico apenas terminó de pronunciar aquello. Recogí los mechones de pelo del lavamanos y Esme me detuvo.

–Deja eso, nena. ¿Qué te has hecho? Trataremos de arreglarlo pero ahora… puedes ponerte un broche o un gorro. Incluso hacerte una cola de caballo aunque no agarre todo, pero Dios, niña qué desastre.

–Lo siento.– me apresuré a salir y tratar de hacer algo rápido. Me cambié de remera ya que la que tenía estaba llena de cabello. Bajé corriendo y me encontré a Edward sentado en el sofá esperando.

–¡Viniste!– corrí emocionada y le di un abrazo al que él no dudó en corresponder.

Edward trajo consigo un tablero con forma de reloj sólo que en vez de que se señalen números, se señalaban letras, así era cómo iba a hablarme en ese momento.

–¿No quieres aprender lenguaje de señas?– pregunté.

 _"No ahora."_ Asentí. Edward volvió a tomar el tablero captando mi atención. Era difícil ya que debía tomar en cuenta cada letra que él elegía, agarré una hoja y anoté lo que intentaba decirme _"No hagas caso a lo que Carlisle dice, no sabe nada."_ Sonreí debido a que ya era algo tarde para eso.

–Ya pasó.– contesté.– ¿Alguna vez contestarás mi pregunta? ¿Por qué no hablas? – parecía pensárselo un poco antes de tirarme una respuesta concreta.

 _"Mamá"_

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré con curiosidad. Sus ojos estaban tristes.

–¿Qué pasó con ella?

Señalé el tablero en su dirección y le sonreí apenas, instándolo a continuar.

–Anda, tú puedes...– dije prestando atención a las siguientes letras que él iba a elegir. Las memoricé en mi cabeza tratando de armar las palabras, pero terminé anotándolas en el papel.

 _"Fue... mi... culpa..."_

Levante la mirada para verlo, Edward me contemplaba dolido y yo seguía sin comprender muy bien lo que trataba de decirme.

– ¿Qué fue tu culpa?– volvió la vista al tablero y siguió moviendo la flecha.

 _"Yo... maté... a... mamá"_

Contuve el aliento.

–Edward no. Eso no es cierto. No tienes la culpa. –Lo abracé con fuerza viéndolo derramar lagrimas incontrolables y besé su mejilla– No fue tu culpa. – lloré yo también.

Esme pasó por la puerta del living pero no dijo nada, ni se metió. Siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.  
Lo abracé hasta que dejó de temblar a causa del llanto y dejó de llorar.

–No puedes culparte de algo que no hiciste. Nadie mejor que tu sabe la verdad. Lo que le pasó a tu mamá… no debes culparte por eso.

Edward sorbió su nariz, agarró el papel y el lápiz con el que yo estaba escribiendo y comenzó a escribir.

 _"¿Dónde está tu mamá?"_

No era la pregunta que esperaba. Me quedé mirando el papel escrito, tratando de pensar en una respuesta rápida pero no podía. Era incapaz siquiera de moverme. ¿Dónde estaba mi mamá? No lo sabía. Abrí la boca en busca de aire pero no podía ni hacerlo llegar a mis pulmones.  
Los recuerdos no tardaron en venir a mi mente.

" _Las sirenas de la policía no hacían más que molestarme. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se movía de un lado a otro sin poder decirme nada? Sabía que era una niña y que tal vez habían cosas que no se animaban a decirme, pero vamos, ¡necesitaba saberlo!_

 _–Hola pequeña, soy Sienna Robbins o "la señora Robbins" como me llaman algunos. ¿Cómo te llamas?– una mujer robusta, rubia y con aspecto de ser agradable se agachó a mi altura con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios._

 _–Bella.– contesté._

 _–Bien, Bella, vendrás conmigo ¿de acuerdo?– dijo tomándome de la mano. Estaba asustada, así que me dejé guiar por ella. Ella estaba para_

 _ **ayudar** también._

 _–¿Qué pasará con mi mamá? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Dónde está?– pregunté a la señora Robbins. Ella me miró unos segundos y luego siguió mirando al camino._

 _–Cuando reciba noticias sobre ella te las haré saber, Bella. Pero ahora estás a mi cargo, ¿entiendes eso?– asentí y la señora Robbins me llevó hasta su auto._ "

Esa fue la última vez que estuve en esa casa. Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi mamá. Nunca me dijeron nada sobre ella. Habían pasado ocho años, seguía con la misma duda.

–¿Qué le pasó? ¿Bella? Cariño, ¿me escuchas? Tienes los labios azules, respira Bella…– los brazos de Esme me sacudían despacio, tratando de hacerme volver en mí. Con dificultad me tomó en brazos para dejarme acostada en el sillón.– Quédate con ella, Edward, buscaré alcohol…

La mano de Edward agarró la mía. Sabía que estaba preocupado pero era incapaz de reaccionar, estaba paralizada. Mis pensamientos me hundieron otra vez.

–Bella…– fue un susurro. Y tal vez yo estaba bastante paralizada como para deducir si lo escuché de verdad o no, pero estaba segura que era su voz. Tenía que ser su voz.

–Tranquila, estoy aquí. Respira nena– Esme pasó el algodón con alcohol a una distancia de mi nariz y me moví con brusquedad, buscando el aire que mis pulmones necesitaban.

–Nena, no vuelvas a asustarme– Esme me abrazó y beso mi cabeza. No aparté los ojos de Edward, él había hablado. Yo lo escuché. Edward había hablado.

* * *

 **Perdón** **por la demora! Espero poder actualizar en estos días ya que el próximo fin de semana estaré bastante ocupada. Desde ya aviso que no actualizaré el próximo fin de semana, por eso lo haré en estos días, esten atentis (? Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, llegar hasta acá y seguir comentando sus opiniones. Me gusta mucho leerlas.**  
 **Saben que si quieren pueden unirse al grupo de FB(link en mi perfil) donde subo adelantos e imágenes del fic. Nos leemos, gracias!**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Pov Bella**

–Listo, ya está. – sonrió Esme en el espejo. La chica a la que había visto antes había desaparecido, Esme había hecho magia con mi cabello. Sonreí y me di vuelta para abrazarla, sin importarme llenarla de cabello.

–Gracias, Esme.

– ¿Te gusta, entonces?– me sonrió acariciando mi cabeza. Asentí y ella me dio un beso en la frente antes de que me soltara. – ¿Bella?– habló mientras ordenaba todo el desorden que se había producido.

Me senté en la cama luego de quitarme la sábana que había usado como "capa" para que no me caiga el cabello en la ropa.

– ¿Si?

– Me gustaría que habláramos un momento… sólo si tú quieres. – me miró tranquila y su mirada siempre me parecía tan maternal que me conmovía, me encogí de hombros y tenía ganas de desaparecer en esos momentos pero asentí a la vez que enrollaba un dedo con mi ropa.

Rosalie había ido a sus clases de piano. Esme había metido un pastel de chocolate en el horno y mientras decidió arreglarme el cabello. Mientras el pastel se enfriaba nos sirvió jugo y nos sentamos en el patio trasero. No fuimos a su despacho, Esme sólo quería hablar tranquila conmigo y sabía que ella no quería que yo fuera una paciente.

– ¿Te gusta este lugar, Bella?– preguntó. Yo estaba concentrada con mi jugo, asentí mientras miraba el viento azotar el césped y moverlo todo a un lado, las hojas se esparcían por doquier y aunque tuviera medias y zapatos abrigados sentía la necesidad de arroparme en mi cama.  
Asentí aún entretenida con el viento.

–Me gusta tenerte aquí, nena. Nos gusta tenerte. Tal vez no seamos todo lo que tú quieras pero créeme cuando te digo que te queremos con nosotras. – Levanté la mirada a ella y la vi observarme mientras yo dejaba el vaso en la mesita– Ya te consideramos parte de nuestra familia, Bella. ¿Tu nos consideras parte de tu familia?– Mis ojos brillaron de la emoción que eso me producía. ¿En serio Esme me lo estaba diciendo? Yo no podía ser de su familia. Aquí era cuando echaba todo a perder. Iban a devolverme y yo pasaría a otra casa y así sería hasta que todos entiendan que no era lo que yo estaba buscando. Yo no podía ser de su familia. Yo tenía una familia. – ¿Bella? Cariño… tranquila, confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

–Yo…– tragué en seco. Me era imposible responder. Tapé mi cara con mis manos y me largué a llorar, negando con la cabeza como si eso fuera a responderle a Esme.

–Bella, nena– la sentí ponerse de pie y luego sus brazos rodearme en un abrazo.

–No… ¡No!– intenté apartarme pero los brazos de Esme eran fuertes. Me costaba aceptar que la gente me quiera, no quería que me quieran y me dolía cuando ellos ya comenzaban a quererme. No me merecía eso. Ellos no merecían quererme.

–Bella… sh, ya está– dejé de insistir y me dejé consolar por su abrazo.

–No puedo, Esme. No.

– ¿Qué no puedes, Bella?– levantó mi rostro con delicadeza haciendo que la mire, secó mis lágrimas con mis pulgares y me dolía muchísimo tener que decirle aquello en cara.

–Yo ya tengo una familia, Esme. – hablé con voz entrecortada. Pude ver el dolor en sus ojos. Alejó sus manos de mi rostro para mirarme, alejé mi vista dirigiéndola al suelo y Esme se puso de cuclillas para estar a mi altura.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y donde están, Bella?– preguntó.

–No sé donde está. – Esme frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

– ¿Tiene que ver con lo que hablaste ayer con Edward?–asentí y sequé lo que quedaban de mis lágrimas. – Háblame sobre ello, cariño. Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

– ¿Puedes ayudarme a buscar a mi mamá?– tenía formado un nudo en la garganta, nunca había llegado a pedirlo. Nunca hablé al respecto.

–Trataré de ayudarte cariño. Lo prometo, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte a saber de ella.

–Si la encuentras, ¿podré verla? ¿Podré volver con ella?– sus ojos brillaban al igual que los míos. Ella solo asintió dolida, tal vez le dolía que yo siga queriendo a mi mamá antes que a ella, pero era algo que me negaba a soltar.

–

Al otro día, Esme preparó panqueques para el desayuno y nos llevó a la escuela. Me había prometido comenzar a buscar a mi mamá lo antes posible, así que supuse que empezaría hoy mismo.

–Has estado rara. – dijo Rose cuando entrábamos por la puerta principal del instituto.

– ¿Rara en qué sentido? ¿En el bueno o en el malo?– la miré acomodarse el cabello a un costado.

–No lo sé, eso podrías decírmelo tú. – sonrió.

– ¡Chicas!– Alice Cullen nos sorprendió corriendo hacia nosotras. La miré frunciendo el ceño, era raro que se nos acercara. – ¿Almorzamos juntas? El gruñón de mi hermano no vino– sonrió.

Alice se llevó una mano a su mejilla pensativa y frunció los labios.

–Mmm... Según tengo entendido, desde que mamá murió empecé a olvidar cosas o mi mente empezó bloquearlas. Papa dijo que era normal que eso suceda, pero hay meses completos que llevo sin recordar. ¿Ves estas fotos?–señaló unas que tenía en su cuaderno y me mostró una específica donde supuse estaban ella y Emmett sentados en una banca tomando helados– somos Emmett y yo. Mamá nos sacó la foto, pero no lo recuerdo. No recuerdo ese día.

– ¿Emmett era rubio?–pregunté prestando más atención. Rose se asomó a ver la fotografía con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

–Sip. ¿Qué sucede?– preguntó al ver que no despegaba la mirada de la fotografía.

–Nada, es que... Se me hace familiar. – Alice me observó unos segundos y luego aparté la mirada sintiéndome extraña– olvídalo debo estar confundida.

–Tal vez has vivido con un niño rubio antes.- acotó Rose.

–Puede ser. – intenté que mi tono diera a entender que ya no quería hablar sobre ello y funcionó, Alice empezó a parlotear sobre la ropa que se usaba en esos años y lo mucho que le desagradaba. Rosalie se unió a su crítica y le habló sobre unos vestidos que Esme tenía guardados.  
Yo me quedé pensando en aquella fotografía, de hecho, recordaba esa heladería llamada "Blue Ice" y que toda la decoración era color celeste. La fotografía estaba recortada en uno de los costados.

A la salida caminamos las tres cada una a su casa. Alice se separó de nosotras cuando tuvo que doblar en una esquina.

– ¿Crees que podrás ver a Edward de nuevo?– preguntó Rose.

–Eso espero. El otro día vino y se fue sólo, antes de que Carlisle se enterara. Tuve que suplicarle a Esme que no dijera nada. No quería provocar problemas.

–No te preocupes por eso, hermana. Todo es más divertido contigo por aquí. Esme es capaz de todo por nosotras, no te preocupes por hacer problemas. – me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, sintiéndome rara por su referencia hacia mí como hermana.

–Tal vez puedas volver a hablar con Emmett…–la codee y ella rió.

–Tal vez. – me reí. Rose miró de nuevo hacia el frente y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. – No conozco ese auto.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada, encontrando el auto de la señora Robbins estacionado en la entrada. La piel se me puso de gallina y de repente era incapaz de seguir avanzando.

– ¿Bella? ¿Qué tienes? – Rose retrocedió los pocos pasos que había avanzado y se puso a mi lado.

–E-es el auto de la señora Robbins, la trabajadora social. – tartamudeé, ella me abrazó y trató de calmar mis nervios, yo sabía que si su auto estaba aquí era sólo para una cosa. Llevarme de regreso.

* * *

 **Buenas tardes! Lamento haber tardado en actualizar. ¿Qué esconde Bella? y ¿porqué vino la señora Robbins? Habrá que esperar al próximo capítulo, poco a poco iremos descubriendo cada una de las incógnitas que esconden Bella y Edward... Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y haber llegado hasta acá, las leo a todas y cada comentario es la paga de mi trabajo(?  
Saben que si quieren pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook "Fanfics Twilight by Jenn" (link en mi bio de fanfiction)  
Nos leemos!**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 _– ¿Tienes todo lo necesario?_

 _–Sí, papá._

 _– ¿Alice? ¿Edward?– los miré mientras tomaba mi taza de café. Alice puso los ojos en blanco y guardó su cuaderno en la mochila. Edward sólo asintió._

 _– ¿Vamos a mudarnos de nuevo?– preguntó mi hija._

 _–Aún no. Me agrada este lugar. No hay mucho ruido de ciudad a comparación de las otras._

 _–Pero es una ciudad. – dijo Emmett._

 _–Bastante tranquila. Terminen su desayuno, me iré temprano._

 _–Papi, ¿A dónde vas?_

 _–A la policía._

 _– ¿Te robaron?– preguntó Emmett._

 _–Claro que no...– Me reí– a ustedes no les importa, no sean chismosos. – Les contesté levantándome de mi asiento. Agarré mi saco de Armani, mi maletín y me fui.  
 **.**  
 **.**_

 _–Charlie…–saludé al oficial, viejo amigo mío, que se encontraba fumando en la entrada de la estación de policía._

 _–Carlisle. – me sonrió. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

 _–Vengo a… ver si puedo ayudar en algo. Algún trabajador social ¿anda por aquí?– su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa._

 _– ¿Es por Edward?– se preocupó. Tiró el cigarro al suelo y le dio un pisotón para apagarlo. – ven conmigo._

 _Nos adentramos en la estación y Charlie me pidió que lo esperara en la recepción. A los minutos volvió con una pequeña tarjeta en sus manos._

 _–Es el juzgado… puedes comunicarte directamente con ellos._

 _–Muchas gracias. Te veré otro día, ¿de acuerdo?– le sonreí. Él correspondió a la sonrisa y chocamos nuestros puños a modo de saludo._

 _No me costó nada hacer lo que tenía en mente. Me sentía más relajado ahora que había logrado quitarme un peso de encima. No volvería a ver su rostro nunca más. Iba a deshacerme de Isabella de una buena vez por todas. Ella había arruinado mi vida y yo iba a encargarme de arruinarle la suya._

* * *

 **Pov Bella**

–No te preocupes, Bella… seguro sólo vino a… ¿saludar?– Rose se encogió de hombros mientras avanzábamos hacia la casa.

Cada paso que daba me ponía más nerviosa y el camino parecía ser eterno. No era como las otras veces en las que deseaba irme realmente, ahora quería quedarme. Esme me había prometido ayudarme, tenía que quedarme. Además eran las únicas personas que me habían tratado bien.  
Rosalie puso la mano en el picaporte y abrió la puerta despacio. Las voces de la señora Robbins chocaban con las de Esme y tuve que cerrar los ojos del miedo que sentía.

–…No puede creer en cualquier cosa que le diga un don nadie, venir luego de que eso suceda y querer arruinar toda mi felicidad. No se lo permito. – decía Esme. Por primera vez la veía muy enojada.

–No creo en cualquier cosa. He venido para verificar que esté todo en orden, además de haberme enterado de que se ha involucrado en el historial de Isabella. No está en su derecho.

– ¿Mamá?– Rose habló para hacernos notar. Las miradas de Esme y la señora Robbins voltearon a vernos y volví a sentirme como una hormiga.

– ¿Bella? ¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello? ¿Qué te pasó, nena?– me aparté ocultándome detrás de Rose cuando la señora Robbins se acercó.

–No le ha pasado nada. Niñas, ¿por qué no suben un rato?– Esme estaba enfadada y a la vez preocupada. Rose tomó mi mano y tironeó de ella para que la siga.

–Esme, no puedo tolerar esto. Has sobrepasado los límites. Bella necesita una familia en su vida, no una doctora que la esté analizando en cada movimiento.

–Nadie ha podido ayudarla antes, nadie ha respondido sus dudas. ¿Cómo crees que se siente? ¿Cómo esperas que progrese? Nadie le explicó nunca las cosas como eran ni cómo iban a ser. Alguien tiene que ayudarla.

–Bella supo desde el primer momento lo que pasaría. Ella siempre supo cómo eran las cosas. No hay nada que no le hayamos dicho.

– ¿Qué tal acerca de su madre? ¿Le dijeron acaso cómo estaba? ¿Cuándo podría verla o saber de ella? Nunca respondieron sus preguntas.

Atajé a Rosalie ya que el tema me interesaba, ella siguió tirando de mi mano pero fui más fuerte y me aferré a la baranda de las escaleras.

–Bella, no creo que debas…– susurró.

–Cállate. – respondí en el mismo tono.

–No había nada que responder. Bella realizó la llamada a emergencias, cuando ellos llegaron no había nada más que hacer. Su madre ya estaba muerta, la insistencia de la niña fue a lo que llevó a todos a hacer una especie de intento en vano por salvarla. Ella nunca lo aceptó y nosotros decidimos no hablarle al respecto. Sé que es difícil asimilar esto, Esme. Aunque le digas a Bella que su madre está muerta ella no lo creerá.

Me temblaron las rodillas y caí rendida al suelo. No podía ser posible. Ella estaba viva cuando llamé. Ella estaba viva.

– ¿Bella?– Rose se sentó a mi lado y me habló aún en susurros.

–No importa.

– ¿Cómo…?– Esme no lo entendía. La señora Robbins no sabía explicarle. Nadie lo entendía porque nadie me había preguntado al respecto.

–Ya pasó, es un caso cerrado del pasado. No hay nada que se pueda hacer más que ayudar a Bella a encontrar una nueva familia que la acepte de verdad. Esme, entiendo que te preocupes por ella, yo… odio hacer estas cosas, pero es lo que el juez me pide. Hasta no asegurarnos de que éste es un hogar adecuado…

– ¡Es un hogar adecuado! Ustedes sólo hacen lo que les plazca con tal de cubrirse las espaldas sin importarles los sentimientos de los niños. Bella realmente pertenece aquí, iba a adoptarla. Iba a completar la adopción, diablos.

–El juez analizará la situación y hasta tener una respuesta concreta, Bella debe venir conmigo.

–No puedes llevártela así nomas. No es un juguete.

–Por eso mismo, no es un juguete. Esme, tranquilízate por favor. Sabías que esto podía pasar.

Me puse de pie y corrí hasta mi habitación, sin importarme los intentos de Rosalie por tranquilizarme.

–Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo?– Rosalie se acercó a mi lado donde yo estaba de pie junto a la cama, guardando unos pares de ropa.

–Tengo que irme, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo. No puedes hacer nada, Rose.

–Bella…–levanté la mirada sólo para encontrarme con la suya llena de lágrimas y sentir ganas de llorar también.

–Por favor, Rose, no quiero irme. No hagas esto más difícil…– Rosalie avanzó los centímetros que nos separaban y me rodeó con sus brazos, apretándome fuerte y de la forma más cálida que fue capaz. Correspondí al abrazo sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas.

–Esme hará algo para que vuelvas, no vamos a perderte. Me niego a quedarme sin hermana.

–Rose…– sollocé. ¿Es que nunca nada iba a salirme bien?

–Chicas…– Esme estaba en la puerta de mi habitación, observándonos con el rostro demacrado, de no haber sido por vernos así o por tener que enfrentar la situación ella sola de seguro habría llorado.

– ¡No quiero irme, Esme! No quiero– corrí hacia sus brazos y ella me rodeó con ellos.

–Pequeña… Cuánto lo siento, Bella. Es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa. – Acarició mis cabellos y me besó la cabeza repetidas veces

–No dejes que me lleve.

–Bella… Linda, tranquila. Voy a buscarte ¿de acuerdo? Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para tenerte conmigo de nuevo, ¿crees en mi?– preguntó separándome para tomar mi rostro en sus manos y mirarme fijamente.

–Creo en ti pero no tienes que hacer eso, no tienes que perderme. No debería ser así…

–Pues así es como es, Bella. Deberás ser valiente por un tiempo, por favor, sé paciente. No voy a dejarte, lo prometo. – la abracé con todas mis fuerzas de nuevo soltando más lágrimas.

La señora Robbins dijo que no tenía todo el día, tal vez sospechó que sería como siempre. Ir a la casa, decir que me llevaba y yo recogería mis cosas e irme con ella en menos de diez minutos.

–Vamos al auto Bella, ya te has despedido más de lo necesario– dijo con frialdad. La mire mal y observé con tristeza a Esme y a Rose nuevamente.

–Puede decirles que están equivocados, que se equivocaron. No tiene que llevarme si no hay nada malo…

–Isabella…

–Por favor, señora Robbins…– ella ya no me miraba, se volteó saludando con un asentimiento de cabeza a Esme y a Rosalie y me tomó de la muñeca para que la siguiera. Llené de aire mis pulmones y lo intenté de nuevo– Seré más educada… Haré lo que siempre me ordenen…– ella me miró de repente, deteniéndose en el camino– ¡Usaré vestido! Dejaré que me peinen, usaré medias y zapatos elegantes… Por favor.

–Me sorprende aún lo bien que te has adaptado aquí, pequeña. Pero sabes que no puedo dejarte, lo siento.

– ¡¿Qué clase de asistente social es usted?!– grité con bronca sacudiéndome para que me soltara y apresuré el paso para subirme al auto.

Ella no tardó en seguirme y subirse también. Arrancó el coche y el ruido del motor al arrancar era lo único que interrumpió nuestro silencio. No dejé de llorar. Estaba destrozada. No sabía si volvería a ver a Esme, si volvería a ver a Rose y poder llegar a considerarla hermana alguna vez, aunque creo que ya lo hacía de todas formas. No volvería a sentirme protegida por una madre como Esme, no tendría panqueques o pasteles de chocolate por la tarde, no escucharía el piano cuando Rosalie practicara ni la tendría a ella para que hiciera palomitas cuando haya tormenta. Me habían quitado todo de nuevo.  
No vería a Edward otra vez, no sabría si volvería a hablar… estaba segura de que lo haría, pero nunca escucharía su voz otra vez.

–Bella cálmate…– suspiró la señora Robbins una vez que había estacionado.

– ¿Qué pasó con ella?– sabía que no tenía nada que ver esa pregunta, pero si es que ella había hablado con Esme al respecto, era porque algo sabía.

– ¿Con quién?

–Con mi madre. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde la llevaron?– la miré secándome las lágrimas– Necesito saber qué pasó con su cuerpo al menos.

–No lo sé. Su cuerpo aún puede seguir en la morgue… No lo sé Bella, no sé qué pasó.

Asentí volviendo la mirada hacia mis nudillos que presionaban mi pantalón y tragué en seco. No iba a volver a llorar.  
La señora Robbins suspiró una última vez antes de bajarse del auto, no necesité que me dijera nada, automáticamente abrí la puerta y salí del vehículo para seguirla.

– ¿A dónde voy a ir? – ella me observó un momento y siguió caminando en dirección al juzgado, normalmente me llevaba a un internado hasta que me daban otra casa de acogida.

–Tenemos que hablar.

La piel se me puso de gallina cuando la vi entrar a su despacho, una mujer rubia bastante arreglada, estaba sentada en los asientos continuos al recibidor y me sonrió cuando pasé por su lado. No le devolví la sonrisa y me apresuré a entrar con la señora Robbins cerrando la puerta una vez que hubiera entrado.

– ¿Sobre qué?– pregunté sentándome en la silla frente a su escritorio, ésta tenia rueditas y aproveché para moverme hacia un costado a otro sin dar vueltas.

–No es fácil. Ya tienes catorce años y no es algo que normalmente se dé, sobre todo cuando ya han pasado ocho años desde que estás a nuestro cargo… Antes de que me enviaran a analizar nuevamente tu situación…– se pasó las manos por la sien y comenzó a ponerme nerviosa.

– ¡Hable!

–Bella, tu tía vino a buscarte. Tienes una tía.

Me la quedé mirando como si acabara de echarme un balde de agua fría. No podía ser posible.

–No puede ser. ¿Dónde estuvo cuando la necesitaba? ¿Quién es? No recuerdo haber tenido una tía. Yo no tengo a nadie. No…

–Ella no sabía de tu existencia. Tampoco sabía sobre lo sucedido. Ella sólo quiere que estés con ella. Considerando los reportes que hemos tenido acerca de tu estadía con la familia Hale hemos…decidido que tal vez ésta sea una oportunidad de que tengas un hogar permanente. La señorita Tanya Denali ha sido muy amable y ha demostrado ser capaz de cuidarte. – ella hablaba como si yo le estuviera prestando atención. La mención de su apellido me dio escalofríos y cerré los ojos mientras seguía escuchando. Yo no quería irme con ella, yo quería volver con Esme.

– ¿Reportes? ¿Qué reportes?– pregunté.

–Una persona… se ha mostrado preocupada por ti. Nos mandó a investigar– bufé– No puedo decirte quién fue. De momento te pido que sigas siendo respetuosa y aceptes a la señorita Denali, ¿de acuerdo? Lo mejor es que hagas buena letra…

– ¡No quiero irme con ella! ¡Prefiero ir a un internado!

–Isabella…

–No quiero. – me crucé de brazos como la niña caprichosa que era y miré al techo.

–No tienes opción. Ella está esperando por ti detrás de esa puerta. Así que cambia esa cara y compórtate, no quiero problemas.

Rodé los ojos y la vi levantarse para buscar a la señorita Tanya. No iba a darle ninguna oportunidad, ¿hace cuánto sabía de mí? ¿Por qué de la nada quiere cuidarme? ¿Quién se cree? Definitivamente no me agradaba para nada esta situación.

* * *

 **Hola, buen viernes para todosss. Bella se fue :( Y ahora sabemos lo que pasa en la cabeza de Carlisle, o algo... al parecer él y Bella tienen un problema pendiente. Y de la nada aparece Tanya... Todo muy raro. Esperemos que las cosas puedan resolverse para Bella, justo cuando había encontrado una familia la separan de ella. Todo mal.**  
 **Bueno, gracias por seguir al pendiente de la historia. Espero poder actualizar el domingo o el lunes.**  
 **Saben que tengo un grupo en FB donde subo adelantos o imágenes de la historia (" _Fanfics Twilight by Jenn_ ") Sino tienen el link en mi perfil de fanfiction.**  
 **Si dejan review lo aprecio mucho, las leo a todas y trato de responder la mayoría. Nos leemos, que tengan buen finde!**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Pov Edward**

La suave llovizna me salpicaba el rostro pero me agradaba y no me apartaba de ella. Me gustaba estar en el jardín de mi casa y mirar al cielo mientras las pequeñas gotas caían sin cesar. Habían pronosticado tormenta para esta tarde y estaba seguro de que así sería, las nubes no parecían querer moverse de su lugar. Esperaba que Bella estuviera bien, a ella no le gustaban mucho las tormentas.

Esa mañana, como todas las otras, había tenido clases con mi tutor. El hombre estaba acostumbrado a dar clases a niños con discapacidades. La paciencia que tenía era admirable, nunca dejaba de hablarme, como si eso me instara a contestar alguna de sus miles de preguntas. Cuando su discurso sobre historia de los primeros siglos se tornaba aburrido, le daba un cierre entretenido y concluía la clase. Cuando eso pasaba, él se iba y yo volvía a mi habitación donde tenía mi colección de vinilos. Era una de las cosas que había podido guardar de mi infancia.

Papá llegó con Alice y Emmett, ellos tenían que esperar a que él los recogiera porque Emmett estaba lesionado y no podía manejar. Alice no tardó en bajar corriendo del auto para entrar a la casa.

–¿Edward, qué haces?– Preguntó ella desde la puerta. Papá ayudó a bajar a Emmett del auto con un paraguas.

–Será mejor que entres, Edward, no quiero que te enfermes.– Rodé los ojos por lo aguafiestas que podía llegar a ser mi padre a veces.

Me acerqué a Alice sonriendo y noté que sus ojos estaban tristes. Acaricié su mejilla y ella sonrió forzosa.

–Estoy bien. ¿Comemos algo?– asentí y ambos entramos.

Me cambié de ropa y me puse algo más cómodo. Cuando fui a la cocina, ya todos me esperaban. Alice puso un plato de galletitas y otro de tostadas en la mesa, me senté en mi lugar y preparé mi chocolate.  
Emmett al igual que yo, escogió la chocolatada. Alice se preparó tostadas con queso mientras esperaba a que su se té enfríe. Papá se había encerrado en su despacho a hablar por teléfono.

–¿Cómo te fue hoy, Ed?– miré a mi hermano tomar de su taza y me rei al notar el bigote que se le había marcado. Alice también se rió y Emmett rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza.

–Parece que le fue mejor que a nosotros.– dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

–Alice…

–¿Qué?

Miré a mis hermanos confundido, algo estaban ocultando y no querían que lo supiera. Miré a ambos esperando explicaciones pero ambos se quedaron mudos mirando sus tazas.  
Golpee a Emmett despacio, esperando a que dijera algo.

–Nada, Edward.– miré a Alice. Ella escondió su mirada evitándome, luego entendí que en realidad evitaba cruzarse con la mirada de Emmett.

–Bella se fue.– habló levantando la mirada para mirarme. Un silencio marcó suspenso por varios segundos. "Bella se fue" ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde podía irse? Esme no iba a devolverla, ¿por qué se había ido?

–¡NO!– grité golpeando la mesa con una de mis manos hecha un puño. Las miradas de mis hermanos eran de terror y sorpresa. Terror porque había reaccionado de forma violenta, sorpresa porque había hablado. Bella me necesitaba. Ella tenía que volver y yo iba a hacer que volviera.  
Empujé mi silla hacia atrás levantándome rápido y salí de mi casa. Apenas pude escuchar la protesta de Carlisle hacia Emmett pensando que él fue quien gritó y golpeó la mesa. Había cosas que no me cerraban, Bella estaba bien. Ella me dijo que estaba bien, no podía…

Corrí lo más de prisa que fui capaz, sabiendo que ellos iban a salir en mi búsqueda en cuanto vuelvan en sí.  
Intenté recordar las calles y el recorrido que hacíamos con Carlisle en el auto. Cuando sentí que corría sin dirección alguna, cayendo en la realidad de que me había quedado en medio de la nada, grité. Grité lo más fuerte que pude. Me senté en el asfalto y tironee mis cabellos, recordando lo que Alice me había dicho una vez… _"El silencio grita la verdad"_ Esa frase hacía eco en mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Tanto que me impedía poder pensar con claridad, yo sabía lo que había pasado, sólo que no quería hablar. No quería que lo supieran, no quería que él volviera.  
Y como si no pudiera contenerme más, lloré. Tenía que encontrar a Bella, no podía dejarla sola. No iba a estancarme en las pesadillas de mis recuerdos.

Tomé aire y sequé mis lágrimas, volviendo a ver con claridad. Había llegado a donde quería sólo que estaba bastante shockeado como para reconocerlo.

–Edward… ¿Estás bien? ¿Viniste sólo? – Rosalie Hale avanzó en mi dirección y me tendió la mano. No tenía idea de cómo me debía de ver yo, pero de seguro no era nada bonito.– ¿Estás bien?– asentí dejando que me guiara a su casa.

–¿Rose? – Esme bajó las escaleras cuando entramos, la noté triste con ojeras bastante marcadas. Su mirada de tristeza se tornó más triste al verme.– Edward, ¿qué te trae por aquí?– Rosalie me observó un momento y luego a su madre.

–Yo… iré arriba.– dijo la rubia y corrió hacia las escaleras.

–Edward…– Esme hablaba con pena y me dolía. Cerré los ojos en comprensión.

–¿Dónde está?– fue raro volverme a escuchar. Fue raro tener que modular otra vez. La vez me salía rasposa, hacía tiempo que no me escuchaba, incluso pudo haber cambiado un poco.  
Esme me miró sorprendida, tal vez con un atisbo de esperanza.

–Servicios sociales se la ha llevado, yo no puedo saber a dónde.– contestó con tristeza.– Edward, ¿estás bien? ¿Quién te contó?

–Alice. Sí, yo… Bien. – dije girando sobre mis pies para volver a salir.

–¡¿A dónde vas?!–habló fuerte al notar que comencé a correr otra vez. Me había olvidado que llovía, fui inconsciente de la lluvia incluso cuando Rosalie me encontró en el camino que daba a su casa.

Volví a correr, no sabía a dónde ir ahora. ¿La policía? El amigo de papá no tardaría en llamarlo si me veía.

– ¿Dónde estás, Bella?– el sonido de una bocina llamó toda mi atención y levanté la mirada para encontrarme al auto que venía a toda velocidad en mi dirección.

* * *

 **Hola, buen domingooo. Edward habló! Ya era el momento...Sé que quieren matarme por ese final, pero no voy a decir nada. Sean pacientes jijiji. Perdón por lo corto que fue el capítulo, esto fue dificil ya que todavía no ocurren muchas cosas en la familia de Edward, iré alargándolo poco a poco. No tengo más que decir, las seguiré leyendo en los comentarios, gracias por seguir la historia :)  
Tengo un grupo en fb por si quieren unirse, "Fanfics Twilight by Jenn" (link en mi bio de fanfiction) Hasta el sábado!**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Pov Bella**

La casa de Tanya era bastante espaciosa, se había mudado hacía un par de meses y apenas tenía un par de muebles. No habíamos hablado mucho, en cuanto me mostró mi habitación me encerré en ella.  
Me fijaba en cada detalle, como en lo organizada que era ella, en cómo no le gustaba que toque sus cosas o incluso que respirara su mismo aire, haciendo que me preguntara a mi misma ¿porqué había pedido mi custodia si iba a molestarla tanto?  
Buscaba una solución a mi problema, tenía que encontrar la forma de volver con Esme.

Me encontraba hamacando en una de sus sillas con aspecto antiguo y brazos, era de las más cómodas de entre todas las que tenía y me había dejado traerla a mi habitación.

—¿Bella?— llamó a la puerta.— ¿Puedo pasar?

Suspiré odiando el sonido de su voz. Ella también me molestaba.

—Está abierto— bufé y ella abrió la puerta.

—Deja de hacer eso, arruinarás el mueble.— Habló con firmeza entrando a mi habitación y quitando mi pie del escritorio. Puse los ojos en blanco y me senté mejor.

—¿Vas a salir?— pregunté viendo la forma en que estaba vestida.

—Vamos a salir, así que mejor cámbiate y ponte algo decente.

—¿Decente como en ropa interior?— ella me miró con odio.

—Mira, no pienso perder el tiempo con una mocosa como tú así que será mejor que te cambies en cinco minutos o te dejaré encerrada.

—Qué miedo— susurré irónicamente. Me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia los cajones buscando qué ponerme. Ella me dejó un momento a solas.

Tanya había comprado ropa para mi y aunque la odiara, debía usarla ya que dejé muchas en casa de Esme con la esperanza de volver allí.  
No es que odiara lo que Tanya había escogido, todo era delicado y bastante bien a mi medida pero… había demasiado rosa. Demasiado. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Que tenía cinco años?  
Me puse unos jeans, una remera blanca que encontré entre todo lo de Barbie, una campera color bordó y botas negras.

—¿A dónde iremos?— pregunté mientras terminaba de subirme el cierre de la campera y caminaba hasta donde ella me esperaba.

—No te importa.

Fuimos hasta su auto sin dirigirnos la palabra, de vez en cuando la miraba y ella no despegaba la vista de la carretera. La tensión se sentía en exceso.

—¿Qué tanto me miras?— volteó a mirarme.

—Nada. ¿Cómo alguien tan bonita como tu puede ser una bruja? No lo entiendo.— respondí mirando nuevamente al frente.

—Eres una…— un chico caminaba mirando al suelo sin fijarse si algún auto pasaba, si Tanya no miraba el semáforo iba a llevárselo puesto.

—¡Tanya cuidado!— grité haciendo que ella mirara de nuevo a la calle, tocó la bocina y frenó de golpe haciendo que mi cuerpo fuera hacia adelante y volviera hacia atrás chocando contra el respaldo.  
El chirrido de las llantas sobre el suelo me causó escalofríos.

—¡¿Acaso es estúpido o qué le pasa?!— Tanya estaba histérica pero yo sólo quería bajarme y escapar de ella.

Me fijé si el chico estaba bien, su cara de terror lo decía todo. Contuve el aliento al reconocerlo.  
Definitivamente era él. ¿Qué hacía aquí? No lo pensé dos veces, abrí la puerta y bajé del auto.

—Isabella, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Vuelve aquí en este mismo instante!— Ignoré los gritos de Tanya y caminé despacio, pero la emoción que me provocaba el encuentro era muchísimo más fuerte.  
 **  
**—¡Edward!—grité con todas mis fuerzas y corrí a su encuentro, mi cuerpo chocó con el suyo aún en estado de shock y lo rodeé con mis brazos. Edward me rodeó con los suyos segundos después, aún conmocionado.

—Estás aquí.—su voz me hizo levantar la mirada a la suya, sonriendo sorprendida por volver a escuchar su voz.

—Estoy aquí.

—Bella…— pasó su pulgar por una de mis mejillas, secando una lágrima que se me había escapado. Estaba tan contenta de ver una cara amiga, las ultimas dos noches fueron un infierno, apenas era capaz de cerrar ojo, mi rutina se había alterado desde el momento en que me sacaron de la casa de Esme.

—Isabella, debemos irnos.— había olvidado que estaba con Tanya. Suspiré apretando más a Edward en nuestro abrazo haciendo un esfuerzo para separarme de él.

—Hablaste. Volviste a hablar.— le susurré.

—Si… ¿Estás bien?— preguntó observando a la mujer rubia que me esperaba a unos pasos. Me sorprendió que no me haya venido a buscar a la fuerza.

—Estaré bien. Edward, te extraño— lo abracé de nuevo.

—Yo también te extraño.— era tan raro escucharlo hablar, me había acostumbrado a nuestra comunicación silenciosa.

—Debo irme.

—Lo sé… Lo siento.

—Por favor, no te calles de nuevo. — le pedí.

—No lo haré. Mejor vete, parece desesperada— se rió señalando con sus ojos a Tanya, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados junto a su coche.

—La volveré loca.— sonreí.

—Te veo luego, es una promesa.— se acercó dejando un beso en mi mejilla. Me reí y me alejé antes de que viera cómo me había ruborizado.

—No bajes del auto si aún no hemos llegado, ¿escuchaste?— volví a ignorar los quejidos y ordenamientos de Tanya mientras me subía al auto. Ella volvió al asiento del conductor y arrancó, vi a Edward quedarse de pie mientras nosotras nos alejábamos de él.

—Escúchame bien.— Tanya llamó mi atención. Jugué con mis manos mirando por la ventana mientras la escuchaba.— Iremos a ver a una mujer enferma, no tienes que saber quién es, no te incunbe. No hagas preguntas inapropiadas, responde sólo si se te pregunta algo y no toques nada. ¿Escuchaste bien?— Asentí.— Isabella.

—Sí, señora.— contesté.

Estacionamos frente a un edificio y entramos al lugar, Tanya tenía las llaves y el portero nos saludó con amabilidad en cuanto ingresamos.

El departamento era muy bonito, aunque había poca luz ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas y eso hacía que se viera todo muy triste.

—Tini, ¿eres tú?— una mujer de casi la misma altura que Tanya se acercó al living donde Tanya guardaba nuestros abrigos. Su altura y el color de su cabello rubio puro me indicaba que no debía tener más de cuarenta años.

—Soy yo, Iri.— Tanya se acercó a ella y le dió un abrazo. Gemí de sorpresa al ver el rostro de la mujer, estaba completamente demacrada.

—¿Qué le pasó?— pregunté llevándome las manos a la boca. Tanya me miró con enfado y se acercó a mi lado.

—Niña te dije que no dijeras nada. ¡Aprende a cerrar la boca!

—Ya déjala, Tanya, es sólo una niña. ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa? — me sonrió. Me costaba tanto mirarla, me dolía.— Soy Irina.— me tendió la mano y la tomé en respuesta.

—Isabella.— su mano, al igual que su cara, estaba cicatrizada.

—Un gusto, Isabella. No te preocupes, todos se me han quedado mirando la primera vez. Me quemé, un accidente.— sonrió con pena. Asentí y me quedé de pie sin decir nada por miedo a molestar a Tanya.

—Puedes quedarte ahí. Irina y yo estaremos en la otra habitación.— dijo Tanya señalando los sillones. Asentí y fui a sentarme.

—Siéntete a gusto, nena. Puedes mirar la televisión si quieres.— Irina me sonrió y luego se fue con Tanya. Me había caído bien y su voz me resultaba familiar.

El lugar estaba bastante calentito y me saqué las botas. No había mucho que pudiera hacer allí y aunque pusiera la televisión no encontraba nada que mirar.  
Me levanté y recorrí los muebles del living. Habían muchas fotografías en blanco y negro, cuadros divinos que me hubiera gustado tener en mi habitación o intentar hacer una copia junto con Esme. La sola idea me entristeció.  
Una imagen en uno de los pequeños portarretratos llamó mi atención, me acerqué y la tomé en mis manos para verla mejor.  
No sabía si de verdad lo estaba viendo o era sólo imaginación mía. La imagen era la misma que Alice tenía en su cuaderno, sólo que esta estaba completa. Emmett abrazaba a su hermana mientras con su mano libre sostenía un cono de helado, Alice sonreía mientras una de las bochas de su cono se caía para un costado y luego… Yo aparecía en esa fotografía y también tenía un helado.  
Respiré contando hasta que pude calmarme y dejé la fotografía donde estaba. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Qué hacía esta fotografía aquí? Respiraba agitada pero no podía aguantar más la curiosidad, todo comenzaba a darme vueltas.  
Busqué más fotos, que no sean en blanco y negro y que pudieran darme alguna pista.  
Tanya e Irina estaban en la otra habitación con la puerta entreabierta, podía cruzar e intentar que no me vieran pero me daba miedo. Esta no era mi casa como para andar hurgando en cosas ajenas.  
Al diablo, necesitaba saber por qué Irina tenía esa foto. Crucé por la puerta sin hacer ruido y de puntitas lo más rápido que pude y seguí hasta la siguiente habitación. El departamento era bastante grande para una sola persona.  
Esta habitación era incluso más linda que la que Tanya había preparado para mí en su casa. La cama era de dos plazas y se veía tan cómoda que me daban ganas de tirarme encima. Me acerqué hacia los muebles donde el portarretrato de una mujer rubia sonreía de felicidad, un collar de diamantes reposaba a su lado pero no me interesaba.  
Abrí el primer cajón encontrándome con más alhajas. Irina debía de ser rica o algo así, porque le sobraban joyas.  
Seguí con los siguientes cajones sin encontrar nada y sonreí cuando abrí el último, éste tenía muchos papeles y carpetas. Agarré una que tenía aire de ser un álbum de fotos, no me sorprendía que Irina tuviera los álbumes con cierto estilo de diseño, debajo de éste había otra muy parecido.  
Cada imagen era más shockeante que la otra, reconocí a Alice en varias y a Emmett, que me costaba verlo rubio. Eran muchas fotos sobre su infancia. Cerré el álbum de golpe asustada por la conclusión a la que había llegado, negada a creerlo. Cuando iba a guardarlo agarré el otro, con más miedo que antes.  
La primera foto sólo confirmó mis sospechas, no me sorprendió, era una de Irina vestida de blanco en un precioso vestido de novia junto a Carlisle. Tragué en seco al verlo en la fotografía. Pasé las fotos que estaban muy mal organizadas, más de Alice y Emmett siendo apenas unos niños, pasé varios folios sin ninguna fotografía hasta llegar a las últimas, ya con Alice y Emmett de la misma foto del portarretrato. Alice y Emmett de la mano, con Irina, con Carlisle, conmigo.

—No…— seguí pasando las fotos recordando cosas que me hubiera gustado mantener olvidadas. Los tres de la mano, caminando en el parque. Yo con Irina riendo. Alice peinando mi cabello, tomando el té, disfrazadas. Incluso había una donde estábamos los tres niños con Carlisle e Irina.

—¡Isabella!— la voz de Tanya me congeló la sangre. Ella se apresuró a acercarse a mi lado, quitándome el álbum y guardándolo en su lugar.—¿Te das cuenta lo que hiciste? ¿No respetas las casas ajenas? ¿Quién te enseñó a comportarte? — tomó mi muñeca con fuerza y me sacó de la habitación, Irina nos estaba observando en el marco de la puerta.

—¡Suéltame!— pedí, su agarre me lastimaba.

—Has sido muy desubicada. Ponte tu abrigo, nos vamos.— Era incapaz de reaccionar, no dejaba de ver a Irina, recordando todo lo que había pasado. Ahora lo entendía. Ahora sabía el porqué.

—Pequeña…— Irina habló dirigiéndose a mi.

—Lo siento, Iri, no la volveré a traer.— Tanya saludó a Irina y me sacó arrastrándome de ahí.

Tanya me gritó en todo el camino de regreso, yo no era capaz de decir nada, no podía superar la situación y encararla. Estaba asustada sabiendo que la persona que estaba a mi lado era la responsable de que me apartaran de Esme.

—Espero que aprendas la lección, Isabella. No vas a salir hasta que lo entiendas. Hoy no vas a cenar.— dijo empujándome hacia mi habitación. Ya no pude más, mi odio había aumentado diez niveles. Paré en seco encarándola, dejando salir todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.  
 **  
**—¡Mentirosa!

—¡No me grites! ¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron a respetar?

—Mira quien habla de respeto. — me crucé de brazos observándola. Ella había arreglado las arrugas de su vestido y caminó de un lado a otro, como si buscara ayuda o algo.

—Y mira quién habla sobre ser mentirosa, ah— sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Nunca he mentido.

—Mentiste acerca de James, Bella. Si hubieras dicho algo nunca hubieras terminado en un orfanato. O con Irina y Carlisle.

—¡Cállate! — me tapé los oídos cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Tanya se acercó agarrándome las muñecas, quitándome las manos de los oídos para que la escuchara.

—Escúchame bien...—sonrió— el único motivo por el que estás conmigo, es porque James me lo pidió. ¿Sabes por qué?—miré hacia la repisa, donde varias fotografías viejas se ubicaban, pude distinguir a Tanya y a James en ellas, incluso a Irina.—Isabella, ¡mírame!

—¡No me grites! Di lo que tengas que decir, no me interesa.— le clavé la mirada con toda la rabia.

—Oh, querida, claro que te interesa. —tiró de mis muñecas acercándome para que la viera mejor cara a cara— James no es tu padre. Y sí, como lo sabes, él mató a tu madre. Estás sola, Bella.—sonrió.

No sabía cómo conocía a Carlisle, no sabía si era cierto lo que decía respecto a James, podría creerle en aquello sobre que no es mi padre, nunca tuve un buen trato con él, pero escucharlo de ella me mataba. No quería recibir ningún tipo de información que saliera de su boca. Tenía tantas dudas, tanta rabia, tanto dolor.

—No estoy sola.— me solté de su agarre y la empujé, apartándola. Tanya tropezó con los tacos de sus zapatos y yo aproveché para alejarme de ella.

—¡Isabella!

Corrí hasta la puerta, pero ésta estaba con llave. Busqué a mi alrededor y las encontré colgadas al lado de la puerta, las agarré rápido y abrí la puerta.  
Salí a las corridas cerrando de nuevo para que Tanya no me alcance y volví a correr.  
No iba a volver con ella, no quería volver con ella. Escuché sus gritos a mis espaldas pero no miré atrás. El viento golpeaba mi cara y el frío dolía. No sabía en qué calles estaba, no sabía dónde quedaba la casa de Esme o la de Edward, no sabía a dónde ir.  
 _"_ _Estás sola, Bella"_ Las palabras de Tanya seguían resonando en mi cabeza y aunque no le creyera, me afectaba. Quizás si tenía razón. Quizás si estaba sola, porque nadie vendría a buscarme.

* * *

 **Me ha roto el corazón escribir esto, pobre Bella T.T Gracias por seguir la historia, se los agradeceré siempre.  
Les aclaro algunas cosas por si no se entendió... Bella pensaba que James era su padre, James y Tanya son hermanos, a Tanya no le costó nada pedir la custodia de Bella ya que técnicamente es su tía. Eso es todo(? En el próximo capi quedará mas claro :)  
Las leo en los comentarios, un beso grande!**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 _"Los gritos provenientes del interior de la casa asustaron a Bella, quien intentaba colgar la ropa sin caer de la silla a la que había subido para alcanzar los cables.  
No necesitó seguir escuchando mucho más para saber que su madre estaba en problemas, y aunque siendo tan pequeña y sin poder ayudarla, Bella tomó valor, saltó de la silla y corrió dentro de la casa. _

— _¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —gritó corriendo al lado del cuerpo de su madre.._

— _Deja de entrometerte y vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo. — James gruñó tomándola del pelo para hacerla a un lado, Bella soltó un grito pero él le tapó la boca y luego la soltó dándole una bofetada. Bella se llevó la una mano a su mejilla, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por ellas. De seguro le quedaría marcada la mano de James y le dolería por días._

— _¿Eres sorda? ¡Vuelve a hacer tu trabajo! — James estaba furioso, volvió a levantar su mano y Bella salió corriendo.  
No quería que él la lastimara, tampoco quería que volviera a lastimar a su madre._

— _¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio! — comenzó a gritar. Bella escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y se giró para ver cómo James escapaba a las corridas. Aprovechó la oportunidad y corrió dentro de nuevo junto a su madre.  
Se arrodilló a su lado, le corrió el cabello del rostro y le hizo unos mimos._

— _Mami… despierta. Él se ha ido, no volverá a molestarnos. Mami…— sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de su madre herida, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados.  
Bella se levantó del suelo, secando sus lágrimas y corriendo hacia el teléfono. Por suerte tenía tono, era muy raro que James pague las cuentas, la mayoría de las veces no lo hacía.  
Tomó aire mirando a un punto fijo con el teléfono ya en su oreja, intentando recordar el número… Con dedos temblorosos logró marcar el número y llamar a emergencias._

— _Hola... ¡Mi mama necesita ayuda! No sé si está respirando por favor vengan rápido — Bella hablaba desesperada, asustada. Incluso si tratara de calmarse era imposible controlar aquellas lágrimas que caían como catarata. No podía dejar de temblar, apenas podía soltar aquellas palabras.  
Sólo era una niña asustada por lo que le pasaba a su madre, ella sólo quería que su mamá estuviera bien para que volviera a tejer sweaters y gorritos de lana para el invierno._

 _Nunca volvió a ver a James, ni a su madre. No pudo despedirse, no pudo hacer nada._  
 _Los oficiales, incluyendo a la trabajadora social, no le decían nada. Le mintieron y en el momento en que eso pasó, Bella perdió su confianza ya que ellos en vez de hacerla sentir segura la hicieron sentir más desprotegida._

.

— _¿Estás lista? Ven, nena.— la señora Robbins tomó su mano y la llevó hacia la recepción, donde una pareja las esperaba. Bella vestía un vestido rojo, zapatos negros con medias blancas y un sombrero con un lazo rojo.  
La mujer rubia exclamó de sorpresa, Bella los observaba a la distancia, sintiéndose insegura como siempre._

— _¡Hola preciosa!— la rubia atrajo a Bella a sus brazos y le dio un abrazo cálido, el cual Bella no correspondió.— Hemos estado esperando por tí mucho tiempo. Yo soy Irina, él es mi esposo Carlisle. Seremos tus papás— Irina sonreía acariciando la mejilla de Bella, quien la miraba indiferente. Carlisle se puso a su altura y le entregó un oso de peluche.— Tenemos dos niños más que serán tus hermanos, ¿qué te parece?_

— _Bienvenida, hija.— Carlisle sonrió y acarició su cabello. Bella les dedicó una mirada, aún asustada y desconfiada. La señora Robbins se despidió de ellos y los tres partieron a su nueva casa."_

* * *

 **Pov Bella**

— Estoy sola. — susurré abrazándome a mí misma, no había agarrado abrigo y me estaba congelando. Me sequé las lágrimas y busqué un lugar donde sentarme y que Tanya no me encontrara.

Caminé unas cuadras más, de vez en cuando volteando para ver si ella me seguía o no. No podía estar tranquila.  
Sonreí internamente al encontrar un lugar conocido; el shopping al que habíamos ido de compras con Rose y Alice estaba en frente. Crucé la calle corriendo y entré a refugiarme.  
Tenía miedo porque sabía que no podía quedarme allí para siempre, y si me quedaba podrían encontrarme.  
Caminé dando vueltas hasta entrar en calor, incluso entré en una de las librerías y me senté un rato a leer, hasta que volvía a caer en la realidad y sabía que tenía que irme.

El tiempo había pasado rápido, el sol se había metido y la oscuridad de la noche dio su presencia. Tenía hambre y no tardé en volver a temblar en cuanto salí del centro comercial.

—Tranquila, Bella. No tengas miedo…— me detuve en la esquina leyendo la placa de calle para saber dónde estaba.  
Había una panadería que aún seguía abierta y desprendía el olor a pan recién horneado.

—¿Te perdiste?— pegué un salto al escuchar la voz a mis espaldas. El oficial de policía movía un poco su bigote esperando mi respuesta.

—Sí, no se como volver a casa.— mentí. El oficial se sacó su chaqueta y me la puso por los hombros.

—Hace mucho frío, ven conmigo.— dudé pero accedí al ver que sólo iba a llevarme a su coche.— ¿sabes la dirección?— negué con la cabeza. El oficial me abrió la puerta del coche y me senté en el asiento del copiloto, él rodeó el coche y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

—Mi mamá se llama Esme… Esme Platt Hale.— esperaba que no la conociera ya que sabría que Esme no tenía dos hijas, pero a la vez quería que la conociera para que me lleve con ella.

—De acuerdo… — suspiró— iremos a la comisaría primero, ahí obtendré la dirección y te llevaré a tu casa. ¿Te parece bien?— asentí sonriendo— ¿tienes hambre?— rebuscó en la guantera de mi asiento, sacó una bolsa y me la ofreció— tómate el gusto.— sonrió poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad y arrancando el auto.— por cierto, soy el oficial Swan, Charlie Swan.— hubiera escupido de no ser porque aún no tenía nada en la boca. Pero claro, yo le había dicho que era hija de Esme, no podía mencionarle que teníamos el mismo apellido.

—Gracias por llevarme a casa, Charlie… y por el pan, está delicioso.— sonreí sintiendo el calor del pan en mi boca.  
Agradecí que Charlie me dejara quedarme en el auto patrulla mientras él entraba a la comisaría a buscar la dirección de Esme, de esa forma evitaba que alguien me dedicara una mirada extraña.  
Guardé de nuevo la bolsa con los panes en la guantera, sin sorprenderme por encontrar una pistola en ella. Charlie había comprado casi una docena y yo sólo le había dejado tres panes, me sentía culpable.

—Bien, no estamos lejos, tienes suerte.— me sonrió a la vez que entraba y volvía a acomodarse en su asiento. Sonreí y él arrancó de nuevo.

La casa de Esme no estaba tan lejos como pensaba, intenté memorizar las calles que pasábamos en el camino para recordarlas la próxima vez, si es que la había.  
La entrada estaba iluminada, Charlie aparcó apagando el motor y desbloqueando las puertas para que bajara.  
Estaba feliz de volver a estar aquí, iba a ver a Esme y a Rosalie de nuevo, no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría esto. Tal vez sólo llegué para molestarlas, tal vez ya ni me buscaban ni querrían tenerme. Aparté esos pensamientos negativos y me enfoque en actuar de la manera en que me había presentado a Charlie.  
Pude ver que las luces del living y la cocina estaban encendidas, no debían ser mas de las ocho, Esme de seguro estaría preparando la cena.

—¿Es aquí no?— lo miré de repente, despertando de mi ensoñación y recordando a qué habíamos venido en realidad.

—Si.— sonreí y abrí la puerta bajándome del auto.

No habíamos dado ni tres pasos cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, Esme llevaba un sweater abierto, largo y se abrazaba a sí misma mientras achinaba los ojos para ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Bella?— preguntó esbozando una sonrisa.— ¡Bella!— gritó emprendiendo pasos apresurados hacia nosotros, no pude evitarlo y corrí a su encuentro. Esme estaba feliz de verme, me había hecho la cabeza por nada.

—¡Mamá!— grité también sin ser muy consciente de la palabra que había soltado. Nuestros cuerpos chocaron y Esme me envolvió con sus brazos.

—Pequeña, ¡has vuelto!

—Volví.— respondí sin querer apartarme de la calidez que sus brazos me daban. Realmente la había extrañado muchísimo.

.

 **EPov**

Luego de mi cercano encuentro con la muerte, aquel en el que por suerte era Bella quien venía en el auto, debí volver a casa.  
Carlisle estaba muy preocupado, a punto de mandar a buscarme. Abrí la puerta y mis hermanos, quienes estaban sentados en el sofá, voltearon a verme al igual que Carlisle.

—¡Edward!— Alice corrió hacia mí y me dio un abrazo.— Estás bien…— asentí.

—¿Dónde has estado? ¿Te das cuenta lo que hiciste? No puedes irte así, vas a matarnos de un infarto…— Carlisle hablaba molesto, pero más allá de eso, estaba preocupado.

—Lo sé, lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir.— suspiré y me encaminé a las escaleras.

—Estás hablando…— Alice me detuvo para verme a la cara de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban por la emoción.

—Sí.— sonreí.— Me mojé en la lluvia, iré a ducharme.—concluí subiendo por las escaleras. Tanto Emmett como Carlisle aún estaban intentando procesar aquello, incluso yo. Era tan raro volver a hablar.

Cenamos pastel de carne con ensalada, algo más relajados, Carlisle comenzó a hacerme preguntas a las cuales me vi obligado a responder. Alice fue indiferente y me agradó aquello, ella tenía su propia manera de demostrar su alegría. Emmett no dejaba de observarme cada vez que hablaba, era como si realmente le impresionara.

—Tal vez debas volver con la doctora Hale mientras estemos aquí.

—Tal vez… iré a verla mañana.— contesté mientras me metía el tenedor en la boca.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Vamos a mudarnos de nuevo?— preguntó mi hermana.

—Aún no lo sé. Les avisaré si es que eso va a pasar, no se preocupen ¿de acuerdo?

—No podemos mudarnos, papá. Ya nos hemos adaptado aquí.

—Quédense tranquilos, aún no decido nada. No se preocupen.— concluyó nuestro padre.

Terminamos de comer y cada uno fue a su habitación, había sido un día bastante duro. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y sólo quería descansar. En cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada, cerré los ojos y caí en la inconsciencia.

Por la mañana, luego del desayuno, mis hermanos fueron a la escuela y mi padre se fue a trabajar. Me ofreció llevarme donde Esme pero le dije que iría sólo, que recordaba el camino.  
La lluvia del día anterior había dejado el suelo húmedo, con hojas de árboles pegadas al asfalto, resaltando una vista agradable de otoño y dando comienzo al invierno.  
Tardé menos de veinte minutos en llegar a la casa de Esme a pie, saqué una de mis manos de los bolsillos y toqué la puerta sin obtener respuesta.  
Tal vez debí haber avisado que venía, durante mis sesiones Esme no iba a trabajar por la mañana sólo para atenderme, ahora que había dejado de ir seguro que había vuelto a su rutina de trabajo.  
Suspiré y me alejé de la puerta, de todos modos, ¿de qué iba a hablar con ella? No tenía nada para decir.

Un suave sonido llamó mi atención, provenía desde dentro de la casa así que volví a acercarme. Era un llanto, alguien estaba llorando. ¿Esme?  
Tomé el picaporte, aún dudando si era o no lo correcto y terminé abriendo la puerta.

—¿Bella?— la vi en el piso, sentada sobre sus talones llorando desconsolada, con las manos en su rostro. Me acerqué a ella ya que no me había escuchado y acaricié su cabello. Se sorprendió al levantar la vista y verme, sin tardar en esconder su cabeza en mi pecho.  
La abracé y acaricié su espalda esperando a que se calmara.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes? — iba a preguntarle qué hacía aquí, cómo había llegado, pero eso no era lo más importante.

— Estoy cansada de confiar, Edward. Odio confiar.— sorbió su nariz y se secó las lágrimas apartándose de mí.

— ¿Porqué?

— Porque todos te decepcionan, Edward ¡Todo el mundo te decepciona!

— ¿Acaso yo te he decepcionado?

Ella me miró por unos segundos con sus ojos rojos debido al llanto y luego volvió la mirada al suelo.

— Tu no eres todo el mundo.— susurró. Sus palabras me conmovieron, ella confiaba en mí más que en nadie. Lo sabía. No podía decepcionarla.

—Confía en mí. ¿Te hizo algo Tanya? — me acomode sentándome a su lado, esperando a que ella respondiera. Bella mantuvo la mirada en el suelo unos segundos más antes de levantar la vista a un punto fijo.

—¿A quién le importa Tanya? Creo que deberías seguir los consejos de tu tío, no soy buena compañía para ti, Edward.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? No tiene sentido, Bella.

—Yo… hice algo malo.— dirigió sus ojos tristes a los míos. Tenía ganas de abrazarla, de decirle que no era cierto, consolarla y quedarme con ella. Pero no podía, ella tenía que contármelo porque lo necesitaba.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Casi mato a alguien.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, Edward. ¡Casi mato a alguien!— gritó. Iba a preguntar pero ella comenzó a hablar, trabándose y temblando mientras hablaba de forma desenfrenada— Carlisle me había adoptado cuando era niña. Su esposa era Irina, así se llamaba. Eran una pareja agradable y a mi me caían bien, podía jugar con sus hijos…

—Alice y Emmett.

—Si. Éramos una familia feliz. Fueron muy buenos conmigo. Habían veces que me daban ataques de rebeldía, rompía cosas, rayaba las paredes y demás, Irina tenía paciencia, Carlisle no tanto. Una vez los escuché discutir acerca de devolverme…— hizo una pausa antes de continuar— me enojé y me encerré en mi habitación. Al otro día Carlisle se había ido más temprano de lo usual, me asusté pensando que iba a ir en busca de alguien que viniera por mi. Alice estaba coloreando en el patio, yo estaba con ella… Emmett nos molestó y yo comencé a perseguirlo por la casa. No recuerdo qué hacía Irina, ambos entramos a la cocina, Emmett se aferró a la cortina usándola como escudo y de repente todo estaba envuelto en llamas.

—¿La cortina? — ella asintió.

—Emmett me echó la culpa. Irina intentó quitarle la cortina de encima y él asustado se la lanzó encima, quemándola por completo.

—Bella…— sabía lo que le costaba contarme aquello, no quería que continuara porque sabía como terminaba.

—Carlisle no esperó a que pasen los días, en el hospital la señora Robbins pasó a buscarme. Carlisle le creyó a su hijo.

—Bella, no ha sido tu culpa, no fue la culpa de nadie.

—Carlisle me cree culpable. Y tiene razón, soy un peligro, Edward. En ese momento fue Irina, no quiero que seas tu ahora.

—No eres un peligro, eres tonta si crees eso. Olvida lo que pasó, no dejes que aquello te frene, olvídate de Carlisle.

—Arruiné a su familia. Si yo nunca hubiera estado con ellos, Irina seguiría con ellos y Alice y Emmett tendrían una mamá.

—No quiero que te culpes, no es tu culpa.

—Edward, Irina está viva.— su mirada era seria, aterrada y dolida. No sabía cómo era mi expresión pero a Bella pareció molestarle.

—Vete, Esme no llegará hasta la tarde. ¡Vete! — gritó. Me puse de pie aún en shock por lo que me había contado.— Por favor no digas nada, nosé para qué te lo he contado.

—¿Has visto a Irina?— pregunté. Ella asintió volviendo la vista al piso.— No diré nada, lo prometo…

Aquella revelación me dejó algo consternado. Carlisle debía de ser una persona sin corazón para culpar a una niña y hacerla pagar por cosas que no merecía. También pudo haber estado muy dolido y por eso hizo lo que hizo. ¿Carlisle sabía que Irina estaba viva? ¿Por qué le diría lo contrario a sus hijos?

Entré a mi casa y me senté en la mesa del comedor, tratando de procesarlo sin éxito. Era por eso que Bella estaba asustada con respecto a Carlisle, por eso le resultaba conocido Emmett. Ella había vivido con mi familia antes.  
Aún no entendía cómo Carlisle podía odiarla tanto.

—Vaya, ¿has visto un fantasma o algo parecido?— preguntó Emmett entrando con las ía estado por horas en la mesa, en la misma posición dándole vueltas al asunto.

—No…— contesté.— ¿Alice?

—Arriba. Ya, suéltalo.— apoyando una mano en la mesa y la otra en el respaldo de la silla logró sentarse— no veo la hora que me quiten esta mierda.

—Como si eso te detuviera…

—Ya, Edward. ¿Qué pasa? — me lo quedé mirando mientras por mi mente pasaban todos los años que Emmett y Alice habían pasado creyendo que su madre estaba muerta. Alice no hubiera perdido la memoria. Incluso, tal vez, si las cosas hubieran sido tratadas de manera diferente, Bella seguiría siendo parte de nuestra familia.

—¿Edward? ¡Ya, habla!— Emmett golpeó la mesa y yo pegué un salto en mi asiento. Me levanté rápido caminando hacia él para no tener que levantar la voz.

—Irina está viva.— había roto la promesa. ¿Qué clase de amigo era? La había cagado. Hubiera deseado quedarme mudo de nuevo.  
El rostro de Emmett se mantuvo igual durante los siguientes dos minutos.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Te das cuenta lo que dices?— me recordó lo que le dije a Bella también.

—Yo… lo sé. La he visto.— mentí. No iba a meter a Bella en esto, eso era seguro. Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—Es imposible, ella no…

—Es cierto. Créeme. —Emmett se puso de pie y se pasó la mano por el cabello, nervioso.

—¿Qué pruebas tienes? Papá no mentiría sobre eso, Edward.

—¿Y por qué te estaría mintiendo yo? Emmett...

—¡No sigas hablando!— Emmett levantó la voz.

—Merecías saberlo. Alice…

—No la metas en esto.— amenazó señalándome con el dedo.

—Las notas de Alice... son recuerdos. Está todo ahí, no importa si no me crees. Ella lo sabrá de todas formas.— ambos volteamos a ver a Alice que venía bajando las escaleras, sus pisadas se detuvieron al escucharnos.

—¿Edward? ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó mientras nos miraba con preocupación evidente en sus ojos.

—Alice...— empecé.

—Edward...— Emmett me interrumpió con un tono algo amenazante.

—Emmett...— Alice le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y luego volvió la mirada hacia mí— confío en ti, eres mi hermano. Ambos.—dirigió una mirada a Emmett— ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Qué tengo que saber?

—De tu madre.— solté— Ella no está…

—¡Cállate!— Emmett se abalanzó sobre mi empujándome al suelo, no sentí el puñetazo que me había dado hasta que comencé a sentir dolor en la mejilla.

—¡Emmett!— Alice gritó corriendo los últimos pasos que nos separaban y se arrodilló a mi lado para ayudarme.

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!— gritó Carlisle desde la puerta, ninguno de los tres lo escuchó llegar.

Los ojos enfurecidos de Emmett estaban clavados en mí, me levanté sin decir nada e intenté ayudarlo a levantarse. Él no aceptó a mi ayuda.

—Que Edward te cuente.— contestó él mientras Carlisle lo ayudaba a levantarse. Alice seguía shokeada por lo que acababa de suceder. Tal vez no era momento de contárselo, ya demasiado había metido la pata contándoselo a Emmett. Debía aprender a mantener la boca cerrada.

—¿Edward? — preguntó Carlisle llamando mi atención. Alice me miró antes de voltearse y volver a subir las escaleras, se escuchó el portazo que dio al entrar en su habitación.

—Un mal entendido. — contesté y fui a mi habitación.

No bajé a cenar, me había acobardado. Las cosas que estaban pasando me superaban. Por otro lado, habían cosas que no me cerraban y otras que comenzaban a tomar forma.  
Me quedé dormido pensando en aquello, en que Irina estaba viva y de seguro ella tendría una explicación para todo.

 _Corrí tan rápido que no me importaba que la lluvia inundara mi cara._  
 _Tropecé y caí sobre el barro, no podía detenerme, tenía que seguir mi camino. Me levanté con dificultad y continué corriendo._

 _—¡Bella!— grité intentando llamar su atención. Ella apenas podía moverse._  
 _La persona que la sostenía la arrastraba hacia el final del camino._

 _—¡Detente!— grité de nuevo en vano._  
 _El hombre fue dándose vuelta despacio, dejándome ver el arma que sostenía en la cabeza de Bella._

 _—¡No!— grité viendo su sonrisa maliciosa. Temblé al reconocer que se trataba de Carlisle. El hombre no dudó en apretar el gatillo._

El sonido del disparo terminó por despertarme de aquella pesadilla. Nada había pasado. Bella estaba bien.

Me senté en mi cama pasándome la mano por el sudor de mi frente. Me levanté enseguida y bajé a tomar agua, mi estómago rugía a falta de comida y yo seguía pensando en aquel sueño que dejaba a mi padre como asesino.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla?— me asusté al ver a mi hermana sentada en la mesa de la cocina a oscuras, la luz de luna que atravesaba la ventana era lo único que iluminaba la habitación y la piel blanca de Alice.

—Alice… no sabía que estabas aquí.— dije tomando asiento en una silla a su lado.

—Te escuché gritar.— susurró— Yo tampoco puedo dormir.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Dímelo tú.— levantó la mirada, ella buscaba respuestas. No sabía cuánto de lo que hablé con Emmett había escuchado.

—Yo… creo que aún no es momento.— susurré.

—¿Tienes miedo de que me agarre un derrame cerebral por lo que sea que me estás ocultando? No soy tan débil como todos creen, Edward. Pensé que lo sabías.— Ella estaba triste por eso y lo estaría más en cuanto escuchara lo que iba a decirle.

—Ya sé que no eres débil, no creas lo contrario.— suspiré— Alice… — no podía mentirle a ella. En parte la veía indefensa, sabía que no era así pero no quería lastimarla.— Yo creo que Irina está viva. Era eso lo que Emmett no quería que te dijera.

—No tienes corazón. ¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así? Edward yo nunca dije nada sobre tu madre, ¿por qué tu dirías algo sobre la mía?

—Alice…

—Cállate. — se levantó y volvió a irse de la misma manera en la que se fue hoy cuando entró Carlisle, sólo que no se escuchó ningún portazo esta vez.  
Suspiré volviendo a decirme a mí mismo que debía cerrar la boca.

* * *

 **Helloooo, buen jueves! No cursé hoy y me tomé el tiempo para actualizar :) Este es uno de los capítulos mas largos hasta ahora, hasta pensaba acortarlo... Han pasado tantas cosas que no sé que comentar al respecto(?) Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y como siempre, las leo en los comentarios!**  
 **Si quieren pueden unirse al grupo de facebook donde subo adelantos e imágenes de los fics que escribo, el link está en mi perfil de FF o pueden buscarlo por el nombre " _Fanfics Twilight by Jenn_ " Un beso grande!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **BPov**

—¡Mamá!— grité sin ser muy consciente de la palabra que había soltado. Nuestros cuerpos chocaron y Esme me envolvió con sus brazos.

—Pequeña, ¡has vuelto!

—Volví.— respondí sin querer apartarme de la calidez que sus brazos me daban. Realmente la había extrañado muchísimo.

—Estás helada, corazón…— Charlie carraspeó a mis espaldas y me había olvidado por completo de su presencia.

—Bien… mi misión aquí está cumplida.— dijo sonriendome de nuevo.

—Muchas gracias oficial.— Esme le tendió la mano y ambos se dieron un pequeño apretón. Yo aún seguía abrazada a ella, con miedo a que nos separaran.

—Ha sido un placer, señora. Hasta luego...y Bella, no te pierdas.— sonrió una última vez antes de girarse y volver a su auto.

Esme me hizo entrar a casa, Rosalie esperaba de pie en la puerta y no tardó en abrazarme apenas me vio.

—¡Has vuelto, has vuelto!— gritaba de alegría.— ¿volviste, verdad?— preguntó apartándose.

—Ten, abrígate un poco mientras te preparo un baño. Has pasado frío, Bella. ¿Dónde has estado?— Esme me tendió una manta y me la colocó por los hombros para abrigarme. Me encogí de hombros ante su pregunta, no quería dar explicaciones ahora. Quería hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado, olvidarme de aquello por un momento y disfrutar de ellas y su compañía mientras pudiera.

Luego del baño y que Esme me sirviera sopa para la cena, me sentí mucho mejor. Estaba agotada y sólo quería ir a la cama.  
Rosalie estaba emocionada, en cuanto me fui a la cama ella no tardó en acostarse a mi lado y comenzar a parlotear y preguntarme cosas sobre mi ausencia.

—Qué bueno que el oficial te trajera, no hay muy buenos oficiales hoy día, sabes…

—Ajá…—suspiré ya con los ojos cerrados

—¿Con quién has estado? ¿Eran buenos? ¿Vas a quedarte?

—Rose… sólo quiero dormir.

—Pero, Bells…

—Con mi tía. No, no lo es. No lo sé. Buenas noches.— Rose no contestó enseguida, se tomó un momento antes de volver a preguntar.

—¿Te escapaste?— no contesté, ya estaba casi dormida por completo.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Escuché el movimiento de las cortinas por la ventana mientras eran abiertas. La luz del día iluminó mi rostro y tuve que cubrirme con una mano para poder adaptarme a la luz, sin mucho éxito.

—Mira quién ha abierto los ojos. Buenos días, preciosa.— Esme se acercó a mi lado con una sonrisa y se sentó en la cama, acariciando con una mano mi cabello.

—Buenos días, Esme— la voz me salió un poco ronca.

—¿Dormiste bien?— asentí— Sabes… me alegra muchísimo tenerte aquí, nena. Pero no estaría bien que te quedes.— hizo un puchero al igual que yo. Eso ya lo sabía.

—Lo sé.— suspiré mirando hacia otro lado. Nada en la habitación había cambiado.— ¿Pero podré quedarme después? ¿Intentarás convencer a la señora Robbins?

—Haré todo lo posible para que no te aparten de mí de nuevo.— sonrió y dejó un beso en mi frente.— Voy a irme a trabajar, ¿estarás bien un día sola?— Asentí.— Aun así, no quiero que estés en la cama, así que arriba.

Esme me dejó sola para que pudiera cambiarme, por la ventana vi a Rose sentada en una rama del árbol de la otra calle, un chico rubio sonreía y parecía querer que ella se bajara.  
Terminé de cambiarme y bajé a desayunar.

—Ella no debe saberlo.

—No va a saberlo, Esme. No te preocupes, déjamelo a mi. Ni Carlisle ni Irina sabrán nada del asunto.— una voz masculina hablaba con Esme en la puerta, los ignoré pero sus voces no eran fáciles de ignorar.— Ni siquiera ella.

—Mas vale que tengas razón, ya he tenido bastantes problemas. No quiero que esto se altere.

—Confía en mí.

¿De quién hablaban? ¿Qué tenían que ver Carlisle o Irina? ¿Yo era la que había causado bastantes problemas?  
No escuché cuando Esme se despidió, ni siquiera cuando Rosalie entró de nuevo, sólo para avisar que se iría con Royce. No tenía idea de quién era Royce, nunca lo había mencionado antes.

Caminé hasta el respaldo del sofá en el living, me senté en el piso y me largué a llorar.  
No sentí los golpes en la puerta, tampoco cuando ésta se abrió y una persona entró a la casa.

—¿Bella?— llamó él. Fue difícil creer en que su voz era real. No creía del todo que él estuviera aquí, sería demasiada coincidencia.  
La persona se sentó a mi lado y acarició mi cabello, levanté la vista sorprendida encontrándome con su rostro. Edward me observaba preocupado y yo me acerqué a su cuerpo y escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Edward me mantuvo en un abrazo y acariciaba mi espalda esperando a que me calmara.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?

— Estoy cansada de confiar, Edward. Odio confiar.— sorbí mi nariz y me sequé las lágrimas, era tan fácil hablar con él. Edward hacía que todo pareciera más fácil.

— ¿Porqué?

— Porque todos te decepcionan, Edward ¡Todo el mundo te decepciona!

— ¿Acaso yo te he decepcionado?

— Tu no eres todo el mundo.— susurré mirándolo unos segundos y apartando la mirada para observar mis manos de nuevo.

Le conté sobre Tanya, sobre Irina y sobre todas las cosas que había recordado sobre mi primera casa de acogida. De cómo los Cullen iban a adoptarme y cómo habían cambiado de parecer al momento en que lo arruiné todo.  
Necesitaba tiempo, no sabía qué pensaría Edward al respecto, no sabía si podría confiar en él de esta manera pero ya se lo había soltado todo. Lo eché de la casa sin antes pedirle que no dijera nada, no quería que su padre me odiara más de lo que ya lo hacía. No quería que sus hermanos me odiaran tampoco. No quería que las cosas empeoraran.

Rosalie regresó radiante de la escuela, tenía cierto brillo en los ojos y me resultaba una completa extraña.  
Esme fue a preparar la merienda y yo me puse a dibujar en el jardín, lejos del parloteo infrenable de Rosalie y del ruido de licuadoras. Tampoco quería pasar mucho tiempo con Esme y que me dijera que en unas horas o al día siguiente debía irme con Tanya o con la señora Robbins de nuevo.

— ¿Qué dibujas Bella?— Rose se sentó en la banca que estaba a mi lado tomando un batido de fresa que Esme había preparado esa mañana.

Me quede inspeccionando el dibujo, no había sido consciente de a dónde quería llegar dibujando aquellas siluetas hasta que ella lo preguntó.

— Nosotras, creo.— sonreí— Esta soy yo, está eres tú, y aquí está Esme.— señalé.

—Es un dibujo muy lindo.— sonrió también.

Se trataba de una vista hacia el lago, rodeada de árboles y flores, el cielo era bien celeste y tres personas estaban abrazadas admirando la vista.  
Era algo que me gustaría guardar siempre, poder vivirlo y mantenernos así de unidas.  
Agarré el vaso de Rosalie y le di un sorbo al batido.

—¡Oye!

— El que no convida tiene un sapo en la barriga— me reí de lo estúpida que era esa frase y terminé por vaciarle el vaso a Rose.

— Mira quien habla.— rió dándome un empujón para intentar recuperar su vaso.

— Dejen de pelear por los batidos, aquí hay mas— Esme nos dejó la jarra en una mesita junto con un vaso para mí.— Qué lindo dibujo, Bella— sonrió— esperaremos a que se seque y lo pondremos en la pared.— me ruboricé y asentí sin saber qué contestar al respecto. Ella se rió y volvió dentro de la casa.

—No te pongas timidona, debes estar orgullosa de tener un don para el arte.— decía Rose al servirse más batido en su vaso.

—No es eso… bueno sí. Pero no había pintado cosas así antes, mucho menos que alguien quisiera colgarlos en la pared. No sé como sentirme.

—¿Feliz?— rió.

—¿Quién era el rubio de hoy a la mañana? — pregunté cambiando de tema.

—Royce King, el hijo del nuevo abogado de mamá. Es taaan lindo.— sus ojos brillaron.

—¿Esme tiene un abogado?

—Si, desde que te fuiste.— bebió de su batido— Royce es idéntico a él, pero muchísimo más lindo. Tiene un auto, y ojos verdes tan lindos—suspiró— los tuyos son lindos, igual— rió.

—Estás loca.— me reí— ¿Y Emmett?

—No lo sé…— suspiró.

—Entiendo…— me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Vemos una película?— asentí y ella me ayudó a guardar todo el equipo de pintura.

Esme puso el dibujo en una especie de cuadro y lo colgó en la pared. Rosalie preparó sus famosas palomitas y nos tiramos en la cama de su habitación a ver una película de zombies. No entendía cómo le podía gustar eso, a mi me daba miedo la verdad.  
Cuando la película terminó, quedé tan traumada que me daba miedo dormir y despertar con Esme y Rose siendo zombies.

La habitación seguía siendo la misma, intentaba recordármelo todo el tiempo. Me hubiera quedado a dormir con Rose de haber sabido que estaría toda la noche con los ojos abiertos.  
En algún momento caí en la inconciencia, cayendo en un sueño de fantasía; mas bien pesadilla.

La calle estaba vacía, un autobús escolar se encontraba estacionado en el carril equivocado. Caminé pasando por al lado y los cuerpos de Edward y Alice estaban en el piso bañados en sangre. Me alejé de aquella imagen corriendo, esperando encontrar ayuda.  
Encontré a Tanya caminando igual que yo, bastante perdida y con una mordida en la mandíbula, sus ojos eran rojos y me aparté de ella.  
Quería dejar de ver cosas, olvidarme de esas imagenes tan vívidas.

—Hoy irás a trabajar conmigo.— Esme colocó una taza de café sobre la mesa en el lugar donde yo estaba.— No has dormido nada, Bella.

—Lo siento, no me gustan las películas de zombies.— bostecé. Esme rodó los ojos y se dispuso a terminar su desayuno. Rosalie ya se había ido, esta vez no tenía a Royce para pasarla a buscar y tenía que irse más temprano.

—¿Has hablado con la señora Robbins?— pregunté. Tenía que hacerlo, aunque quisiera evitar el tema, no podía ignorar la situación. Tenía que saber qué pasaría con eso.

—Aún no. Y adivina qué… Tanya tampoco.— sonrió de mala gana. Aquello no le agradaba para nada.— Tu tía no te está buscando, Bella.— suspiró.

—¿Y eso quiere decir que…?

—Hay una gran posibilidad de que vuelvas a quedarte conmigo, Bella. ¿Quieres eso?

—Sí.— sonreí de verdad. No iba a adelantarme. Esta era una posibilidad, y Esme aún podría cambiar de opinión al respecto, incluso Rosalie podría decirle que no me quiere como hermana y Esme podría respetar los deseos de su hija. Borré esas ideas de mi cabeza, concentrándome en lo positivo. Esperaba no ver a Tanya otra vez.

* * *

 **Perdón por la tardanza, pero estos días no estuve en casa hasta muy tarde y sólo quería dormir. En fin, acá les dejé un capítulo tranqui... Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por seguir la historia :) Las leo en los comentarios!**  
 **Y si quieren, ya saben que tengo un grupo en FB donde subo adelantos del fic _"Fanfics Twilight by Jenn"_ , el link está en mi perfil de fanfiction. Un beso!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **BPov**

Esperé a que el bidón de agua llenara mi vaso y volví a sentarme en la sala de espera, Esme estaba con un paciente y yo la esperaba afuera cuando eso pasaba.  
Había hecho un recorrido y me había familiarizado con el lugar en solo cuestión de minutos. **  
**La gente entraba y salía, de vez en cuando una de las doctoras que atendían en el lugar junto con Esme, me saludaba.  
Pasé de sentarme bien en la silla a acostarme, ponerme de cabeza y demás posiciones esperando a que el tiempo pasara. Le hubiera hecho caso a Esme antes de venir y me hubiera traído un libro.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y me senté derecha en mi lugar al ver al señor Cullen traspasar la puerta con Edward siguiéndolo cabizbajo.  
Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello sonriendo tímidamente, un gesto que había notado hacía cuando se ponía nervioso. Sonreí.

—Hola…— sonrió en respuesta sentándose a mi lado. Por su parte, Carlisle intercambiaba unas palabras con la recepcionista. En ningún momento me dirigió la mirada, o eso me parecía.

—Hola. ¿Volviste a las sesiones con Esme?— pregunté balanceando mis pies hacia atrás y adelante.

—Si… Carlisle las cree necesarias. ¿Volviste con Esme?

—Algo así.— suspiré asintiendo. Edward me ovservó por varios segundos sin parpadear haciendo que me avergonzara y se me enrojecieran las mejillas.

—Lo que pasó el otro día…

—No importa. Olvídalo, ¿si? — levanté la mirada para verlo directo a los ojos— No le has dicho a nadie verdad?

—No, descuida. Tu secreto está asalvo.— respondió bastante convencido. Fruncí el ceño presintiendo que algo ocultaba detrás de esas palabras. Abrí la boca para responderle y Esme abrió la puerta de su consultorio, saludando a su paciente y sonriendo al señor Cullen.

—Señor Cullen, Edward…— les sonrió— pasa.— Edward me dedicó una sonrisa tímida y se levantó caminando hacia el consultorio de Esme.

Carlisle se sentó en los asientos de en frente y de vez en cuando lo atrapé observándome. Me sentía nerviosa porque tenerlo cerca me asustaba. Internamente me imaginaba corriendo fuera del lugar muy lejos de él.  
Estuve nerviosa durante casi toda la hora de la consulta de Edward, hasta que me percaté de que Carlisle había apoyado la cabeza en la pared y cerrado los ojos. Desde donde estaba, podría decir que se encontraba profundamente dormido, incluso me parecía inofensivo.  
Miré el reloj de pared y parecía que el tiempo no pasaba más. El hombre rubio bostezó y pasó sus manos por su rostro para luego volver a clavarme la mirada.

—Bella…

—Nos vemos la próxima semana, Edward. Y mucha suerte. Carlisle…— le llamó Esme con la puerta de su consultorio abierta. Carlisle me observó unos segundos y luego palmeó el hombro de su sobrino para entrar con Esme. Realmente agradecía esa interrupción, sea lo que sea que Carlisle quiso decirme, no quería escucharlo.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó Edward. Aparté mi mirada del consultorio de Esme y me enfoqué en mi amigo.

—Sí… ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bastante bien. Iré a la escuela.— sonrió con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿De verdad?— pregunté sorprendida poniendome de pie con una sonrisa de cumpleaños.

—De verdad… Espero que tengamos clases juntos, si es que volves a ir.— sonrió.

—Edward, ¡me alegro muchísimo!— lo abracé sonriendo y Edward se rió de mi reacción.

—No es la gran cosa…

—¡Si lo es! Bienvenido a la comunidad…

—Oye.— me abrazó la cabeza despeinandome con su puño, como si fuera mi hermano mayor.

—¡Edward!— grité mientras intentaba quitármelo de encima.

—¿Qué están haciendo?— la voz de Carlisle interrumpió nuestro momento, Edward se apartó de inmediato y yo intenté arreglar el remolino que era mi cabello por culpa suya.

—Nada… ¿Nos vamos?

Edward y Carlisle se despidieron de Esme, Edward me sonrió mientras se iban y ambos salieron del establecimiento.

—¿Almorzamos?— preguntó Esme mientras revisaba su teléfono.

—Sip.

Fuimos a un restaurante cercano, pedí pasta en salsa filetto y me la terminé en menos de diez minutos. Esme no dejaba de revisar su celular, tal era así que apenas entablamos conversación.

—¿Está todo bien?— pregunté limpiandome la boca con una servilleta, Esme acababa de soltar un bufido mientras volvía a guardar su celular en la cartera.

—Eso espero.— sonrió.

Volvimos caminando al centro de consulta y me detuve en seco al ver a Tanya esperando en la puerta. Vestía un tapado negro que ocultaba la ropa que llevaba debajo, la cual debía de ser de marca también. Su mirada se clavó en mí haciéndome sentir inhibida.

—Tranquila, Bella. No pasa nada.— susurró Esme a mi lado. Ella caminó con calma hacia Tanya y yo la seguí con pasos cautelosos. El auto de Tanya se encontraba estacionado a menos de tres metros de ella.

—Hola Bella.— saludó la rubia sin apartar su mirada, ni siquiera había volteado a ver a Esme, estaba al cien por cien concentrada en mi.

—Tanya.—habló Esme— Sé por qué estas aquí, pero no creo que sea correcto que…

—¿Que me lleve a mi sobrina? Bella está a mi cuidado, no debió comportarse de esa forma, no debió irse. No tengo idea de quién es usted pero no tiene ningún derecho sobre ella.

—¿No se ha preguntado el porqué Bella escapó? Todo tiene una respuesta, Tanya. Y te aseguro, que si Bella dice no agradarle estar bajo tu tutela, la asistente social no dudará en apartarla de tu lado.

—Eso no pasará. Bella no tiene que decir nada.— Tanya vuelve la mirada hacia mí.— Anda Bella, no me hagas perder el tiempo.— se acerca para tomarme la mano y la evito. ¿Quién se cree que es?

—No eres mi tía.— susurré.

—¿Qué dijiste?— Tanya avanza el paso que nos separa y me agarra del brazo, llevandome a su lado.  
 **  
**Esme se puso firme avanzando un paso con fuego en los ojos.

—Suéltala.

— Llegaste tarde. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Bella se irá conmigo.

— ¡No!

— Callate.— Tanya me mira enfurecida mientras intento soltarme de su agarre.

— No tienes derecho de llevártela. La policía va a detenerte.

— ¿Crees que la policía evitará que me lleve a mi sobrina, quien estuvo secuestrada en tu casa unos días? — ríe provocándome escalofríos.

Esme me dedicó una mirada dolida siguiendo con la mirada asesina a Tanya.

— Despídete de ella, Bella. No la verás nunca más.— Tanya tironea de mi brazo subiéndome al auto a la fuerza.

—No. No. ¡Esme!

—Suelte a la señorita en este mismo instante.— Esme, Tanya y yo volteamos a ver a la persona de quien procedía la voz.  
"Charlie" según recordaba, tenía su uniforme de policía puesto y miraba con dureza a Tanya, quien aflojó su agarre. Algo me decía que la mujer le tenía miedo a los temas judiciales.

—No pasa nada oficial, es que mi sobrina…

—Esta mujer intenta llevarse a la niña por la fuerza.— interrumpió Esme.

—Deje a la niña en paz, señora. — ordenó Charlie. Finalmente pude bajarme del auto y alejarme de Tanya corriendo a los brazos de Esme.

—Esto me parece ridículo.

—No me diga. Vamos a discutirlo en la comisaría, si le parece.

—Tengo papeles, sólo perderá el tiempo.

—Sólo para asegurarnos.— concluyó Charlie caminando hacia su patrulla.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Media hora más tarde, me encontraba en los asientos de espera de la comisaría, mientras Tanya Esme y Charlie discutían acerca de mi custodia. La señora Robbins había llegado hacía unos quince minutos y también se encontraba con ellos.  
Empecé a hacer memoria del lugar observando los adornos, la forma de los muebles y los calendarios que colgaban en la pared con cruces o anotaciones en ciertas fechas. Por un momento tuve la loca idea de querer ser policía de grande, sólo para encargarme de hacer justicia a todo lo que legalmente estuviera mal.  
El día se me hacía eterno ya que no pasaba de estar sentada en un lugar silencioso. Rebusqué en mis bolsillos y tuve la suerte de encontrar un caramelo, era algo simple pero me alegraba encontrar algo que me hiciera sentir momentáneamente mejor.  
La puerta de la oficina del oficial fue abierta y las tres mujeres salieron de ella con Charlie respaldándolas.

—Bella…—comenzó la señora Robbins interrumpiendo el suspenso que acababa de producirse. La miré con ojos bien abiertos esperando respuesta, ¿qué les costaba tanto decir a qué fin habían llegado?

—¿Y bien?— pregunté esperando respuesta.

* * *

 **Buenas noches!** Lamento la demora. Estoy con los últimos trabajos y exámenes de la universidad y eso me tiene muy ocupada, ademas de que me tomo los ratos libres para despejarme, no me da la cabeza para concentrarme en escribir los capis. Lo siento :(  
En fin, finalmente pude tomarme el tiempo y subirlo. Gracias por ser pacientes con la espera, las leo en los comentarios :D **  
 _Tengo un grupo de FB por si quieren unirse, el link está en mi perfil de fanfiction o bien pueden buscarlo "Fanfics Twilight by Jenn"_**


	15. Chapter 14

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo he creado para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **BPov**

Bajar del auto frente a esa hermosa casa de nuevo era la gloria. Corrí hasta la puerta y esperé ansiosa a que Esme la abriera para sentirme en casa de nuevo.

—Hey…— reía mientras buscaba sus llaves— aún es algo pronto para festejar, Bella. Sé paciente.

—Pronto o no, estoy segura que voy a quedarme contigo, Esme.— sonreí con más alegría.— Ya quiero comentarle a Rose.

—Trata de no adelantarte con las noticias. Sólo estás conmigo porque convencimos a la señora Robbins de que te quedaras aquí mientras se decida tu tutela.

—Lo sé.

En cuanto entramos me sentí más tranquila, más segura.  
Rosalie llegó a las horas y estaba emocionada porque fue elegida para dar un discurso en el próximo acto de la escuela. Le comenté de mi "estadía temporaria" con ellas y se alegró muchísimo, incluso dijo que ahora podríamos redecorar mi habitación para que sea más personal y tenga mi propio estilo.

—Quedé en salir con Royce hoy…— comentó. Ambas nos habíamos sentado en mi cama a platicar. Ella se miraba las uñas y trataba de ocultar una sonrisa mientras hablaba.

—¿El que te llevó a la escuela?

—El mismo.— sonrió.

—¿Y lo vas a ver?

—Es que…

—¿Emmett?— adiviné. Rosalie soltó una risita y levantó la vista.

—No sé.

—Emmett me cae mejor…— susurré.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Royce me da… no lo sé, no lo conozco pero no lo veo como alguien confiable.

—Exacto, no lo conoces.— afirmó mirándome algo enfadada.

—Rose…

—Olvídalo, Bella.— bufó levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación. La había cagado, otra vez.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

El sábado me levanté más tarde de lo que acostumbraba gracias a que Esme me lo había permitido.  
Eran las once de la mañana cuando untaba mermelada en el pan tostado. Ava, la empleada, me había comentado que Esme se había ido temprano, así como Rosalie había salido con unos amigos.  
Me tomé mi tiempo en terminar de desayunar, pensando que seguramente Rosalie había ido a verse con Royce, ya que no tenía otros amigos que yo supiese. Al terminar, subí a mi habitación y elegí uno de los pocos vestidos que tenía. Sintiéndome extraña, lo terminé cambiando por unos jeans y una remera cualquiera, me puse la campera de jean, las converse negras y bajé las escaleras con mucho cuidado, no quería que Ava me escuchara y pregunte a dónde pensaba irme.

Era sábado así que esperaba que todos estuvieran en casa, o al menos que él estuviera. Me arrepentí de no haber agarrado una bufanda o pañuelo, había mucho viento y la campera de jean no abrigaba demasiado.  
Me sorprendí a mí misma recordando el camino hasta su casa, aunque sea algo lejos para ir de pie, pude reconocer el lugar a metros de distancia. Sonreí internamente, orgullosa de mi misma.

Caminé hasta el porche y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual se abrió apenas di un paso hacia ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— No, su gran figura no me intimidaba para nada.

—Emmett yo…

—Pasa. — Lo miré a los ojos a la vez que se hacía a un lado para dejarme pasar. ¿Qué le pasaba?

— ¿Vas a ser bueno conmigo ahora?

—Siéntate. ¿A qué viniste? — observé sus movimientos mientras me sentaba en el sofá, Emmett evitaba mirarme.

— Yo...— moví las piernas insegura— ¿Está Edward?

— Salió con Alice.

— Ah…— me levanté del sofá— me voy entonces.

— No tardarán en volver.— miré su rostro. Estaba tranquilo, había bajado la guardia.

— Está bien.— me senté de nuevo.

— Oye Bella…— fijó sus ojos en los míos y mantuve la mirada— ¿Rosalie no te dijo nada de mi no?

¿Debía decirle la verdad y que Rosalie se estaba viendo con alguien más? ¿O debería guardármelo ya que él tampoco fue tan bueno conmigo? Royce no me gustaba para nada, Rosalie era… prácticamente mi hermana, y quería lo mejor para ella. Me hubiera gustado no ser tan resentida en esos momentos. Bien, tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer, aunque me costara.

— Ella está con alguien más ahora, Emmett.— contuve el aliento al ver como sus manos se formaban en puños— Sinceramente creo que deberías encararla, ya que es lo que ella espera. Royce es mucho más rápido y no me gusta, ¿sabes? Acá… entre nosotros— dije mirándolo a los ojos, el rostro de sorpresa de Emmett llamaba mi atención— creo que eres bueno para ella.— sonreí apenas.

Era increíble estar dándole consejos a Emmett sobre "mi hermana" cuando él había sido mi hermano antes.

— Gracias, Bella.— sonrió también— No eres tan mala después de todo.

La puerta se abrió y Carlisle entró con su maletín de trabajo. Emmett se puso de pie y yo lo imité, ahora si quería salir corriendo del lugar.

— Buenas tardes.— saludó Carlisle.

— Papá, Bella está esperando a Edward y a Alice.— Carlisle me dedicó una mirada y luego a su hijo.

— De acuerdo. Iré a buscar algo para comer en la cocina, sigan en lo suyo.— dijo yendo hacia la cocina. ¿Acaso había oído bien? Era increíble que no me echara de su casa. Miré a Emmett sorprendida.

— ¿Te molesta si voy a ducharme? Pienso salir después.

— Está bien, Emmett.— asentí acomodandome en el sofá. Emmett desapareció subiendo las escaleras y yo me quedé admirando el espacioso lugar.

Carlisle apareció en el living comiendo un sandwich, se sentó en el lugar que Emmett había ocupado antes y continuó comiendo.  
Quedarme a solas con una persona así debería darme escalofríos, pero ya no lo hacía. Esme decía que era mejor enfrentar aquello que nos molestaba o nos daba pánico, sólo así dejaríamos de sentirnos cohibidos.  
Carlisle terminó su sandwich, se limpió la boca con una servilleta y me sonrió.

— Bella… me alegra que hayas vuelto.

— ¿De verdad?— pregunté sorprendida. Carlisle se puso de pie, cosa que me provocó inseguridad y miedo.

— Si. Tengo algo que te pertenece.— lo notaba forzar la sonrisa— espera aquí.— dijo antes de irse por el pasillo que daba a otras habitaciones.

Me quedé inquieta y a la vez estática. Me veía saliendo a las corridas de esa casa, mirando insistente a las escaleras esperando a que Emmett bajara. A la puerta principal, esperando que Alice y Edward llegaran, pero nada pasaba. La espera a Carlisle se hacía infinita y la presión que se había formado en i pecho comenzaba a ahogarme.

— Aquí está. — dijo Carlisle entrando en la habitación, se puso frente mío y extendió su brazo, tendiendome lo que parecía ser un relicario. Lo agarré con miedo, ese pequeño objeto pesaba en mis manos como si estuviera sosteniendo una roca. Claro que se debía a un peso emocional.— Puedes quedártelo.

—No, gracias. —susurré, devolviéndolo en sus manos. Carlisle se veía arrepentido.— ¿Por qué les mintió?— pregunté con miedo. Él me había dado aquel objeto porque me pertenecía, lo que significaba que él se acordaba.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Bella.

— Tal vez. Pero en ese caso no me daría el relicario, en ese caso ni me habría dejado estar en su casa y lo hizo.

Carlisle miró al suelo un momento, ocultando su rostro, impidiendo que viera lo que sus ojos demostraban. Su tono había cambiado en cuanto realicé la pregunta, pero yo no podía guardarme las cosas.

—Estoy arrepentido, Bella.— tomé aire sorprendida. Sin creerme lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Arrepentido?

— ¿Arrepentido de mentirle a sus hijos o de devolverme?— me obligué a mirarlo, queriendo creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, sabiendo que dijera lo que él dijera no le creería.

— ¿Mentirnos sobre qué?— la voz de Alice obligó a Carlisle levantar la mirada. Miré hacia la procedencia de aquella voz, Edward estaba a su lado, sosteniéndola por los hombros.

— Alice…

— Papá, ¿a qué se refiere Bella? ¿Nos mentiste? ¿Por qué Bella dijo que la devolviste?— los ojos de Alice viajaban de su padre hacia mi, y así consecutivamente.

— Nunca haría nada que los lastimara…— intentó decir Carlisle, pero el sollozo de Alice interrumpió sus palabras.

— Tiene que ver con mamá, ¿no es así?— Alice se acercó a su padre tomándolo de la camisa con una de sus manos, vaya fuerza la que tenía para zarandearlo de la manera que empezó a hacerlo. Edward se acercó para detenerla, pero incluso él tenía miedo de ella.— ¡Dime la verdad!

— Alice… ¡Alice!— Carlisle apartó a su hija tomándola del brazo y empujándola sin ningún esfuerzo.

— ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!— la voz de Emmett me dejó más petrificada de lo que ya estaba. Me acerqué a Edward por instinto, quien ya sostenía a su hermana en un abrazo.

— Mamá está viva. ¡Dilo! — Alice gritaba desconsolada, esperando explicaciones. Carlisle no dejaba de mirarnos con horror, como si lo hubiéramos atrapado luego de cometer un delito. Aunque lo que había hecho, casi se le acercaba.

— Lo está.— Admitió Carlisle finalmente, haciendo que el silencio inundara la habitación por el siguiente minuto, o siguientes minutos. El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Emmett se había quedado con Edward y Carlisle, obligándonos a Alice y a mí a salir un rato.  
Alice no dejaba de sollozar y yo no sabía si era seguro o no abrazarla. Preferí mantener distancia mientras la seguía a donde fuera que ella se dirigiera.  
Terminamos en el patio trasero de su casa, sentadas en las hamacas viejas. Supuse que anteriormente una familia pudo haber vivido allí como para que el lugar tenga hamacas.

— ¿Estás mejor?— le pregunté luego de un rato. Alice mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, sus zapatos llenándose de barro mientras los hundía.  
Las hojas de los árboles estaban esparcidas en el suelo, daban ganas de apilarlas y tirarse encima pero la situación no lo daba.  
Levante la mirada hacia Alice que seguía mirando sus pies mientras estos hechos punta se movían contra el suelo para hamacarse, comencé a hacer lo mismo y las cadenas sonaban junto con el viento y las hojas.

—Yo... no sé porqué te olvidé, Bella.— susurró Alice— Nunca vi a mi papá como alguien malo, es difícil creer que él hiciera algo así. Lo siento.— levantó la mirada y sus ojos estaban brillosos, llenos de lágrimas.

—No tienes de qué disculparte, Al— sonreí apenas. Luego de unos minutos que ninguna dijera nada, volví a tomar la palabra. — Te acordaste entonces.— ella asintió— ¿Y Emmett?

Alice puso una mirada de sorpresa y parecía que ocultaba algo de temor, pero se negaba a demostrarlo.

— No creo que te haya olvidado, ha estado muy extraño ¿sabes? Deberías hablar con él.— asentí y comencé a darle movimiento a la hamaca, Alice me imito y pasamos un rato más hamacándonos hasta que me percaté de lo tarde que era.

— Tengo que ir a mi casa.— dije saltando de la hamaca. El cielo se había puesto de color rosa, anunciando la puesta de sol, pronto cambiaría a naranja.

— ¿Te molesta que te acompañe?— preguntó frenando la hamaca para bajarse, a diferencia mía.

— Para nada.— le sonreí.

— Gracias, Bella. Y lo siento.

— Alice deja de disculparte. Además, ¿por qué tanta disculpa?

— Es que no me porté bien contigo. Debí ser más valiente y confiar más en mí en vez de dejarme manejar por mi padre y mi hermano.

— Si, tal vez.— le sonreí y ella correspondió a mi sonrisa. Ambas fuimos caminando a mi casa. A la casa de Esme. Le di una mirada a la casa de los Cullen antes de perderla de vista por completo, esperaba que Edward estuviera bien.

Alice se quedó a dormir conmigo esa noche, estaba bastante molesta. Esme se había encargado de avisarle a Carlisle y decirle que no se preocupara, que su hija estaba bien.  
Nos acomodamos con unas mantas en el sofá del living y mirábamos la televisión, haciendo zapping conscientes de no encontrar nada entretenido para nuestro gusto.  
Rosalie no tardó en unirse a nosotras, pensando que se trataba de una pijamada. Incluso trajo palomitas. Le sonreí cuando se sentó al lado de Alice y ella correspondió al gesto, me alegraba que hubiera olvidado mi comentario sobre Royce.

— Bien. ¿A qué se debe esto? ¿Quién te rompió el corazón, pequeña?— preguntó a Alice, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo. Alice la miró mal y yo me reí de su comentario.

— No soy pequeña, Rosalie. Y nadie rompió mi corazón, para que sepas.— respondió a la vez que agarraba unas palomitas y se las metía a la boca.

— ¿Entonces qué es?— Rosalie sonreía y comía palomitas, le gustaba molestar a Alice.

Alice me miró, luego a Rosalie y por último a las palomitas, negando con la cabeza.

— Hay mucho que procesar.— levantó la mirada enfocando sus ojos en mi, haciendo que me ruborice un poco. Agradecía a la oscuridad y el estar iluminadas sólo por la televisión para que no se me notara.— Gracias Bella— dijo rodeándome con sus brazos. Mis ojos se abrieron más por la sorpresa. Alice me estaba dando un abrazo, una demostración de afecto sincera. Rosalie no entendía nada pero yo estaba agradecida de que Alice confiara en mí. Ella era mi mejor amiga antiguamente, y este gesto hacía aquel recuerdo posible de revivir una vez más.

— Está bien, Al.— sonreí y correspondí al abrazo.

— Oye a mi nunca me has abrazado así— se quejó Rosalie. Alice y yo nos reímos y la atrajimos con nuestros brazos uniéndonos en un abrazo grupal, bastante ridículo a decir verdad.

* * *

 **Hola, tanto tiempooooo. Lamento la desaparición, pero tuve unos problemas además de la universidad que no me permitían escribir (se rompió mi computadora) Y tuve que esperar a comprar una nueva. Finalmente me di un tiempo y estoy tratando de ponerme al día con las historias. Espero sepan entender y me perdonen. Así como también a que les guste el capítulo. En fin, después de tanta ausencia, les agradezco por seguir acá, dejen un comentario para ver qué les pareció. Me gusta leerlos :) Sin mas que decir, hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Pov Edward**

El domingo previo a mi primer día de clases no podía dormir. Estuve todo el día entreteniéndome con cosas para no pensar en ello ni en que mi familia se encontraba completamente dividida. Emmett estaba furioso con Carlisle, pero a parte de eso, estaba dolido. Carlisle había intentado hablar sobre lo ocurrido, contarlo cómo fueron las cosas, pero Emmett se había negado a escucharlo diciendo que ya había tenido suficiente. Alice ni le dirigía la palabra a su padre, ella si había llorado mucho.  
Al día siguiente, cuando llegó de la casa de Bella, volvió a casa y habló un poco conmigo, agradeciendo mi intento por decirle la verdad a pesar de que ella se negara.  
Mas allá de cómo era que cada uno sufría el hecho, ni Alice ni Emmett pidió ver a su madre. Era shockeante, sí. Se habían perdido muchos momentos juntos, y ni siquiera yo entendía por qué Carlisle decidió hacerlo de esa forma. O tal vez también fue idea de Irina apartarse.  
A las cuatro de la mañana me dí por vencido. No iba a dormirme, no había forma de encontrara conciliar el sueño. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió despacio, haciendo un chirrido. Volteé a mirar y como era de esperarse, Alice se asomaba por la puerta.

—¿Te desperté?

—No, ven.— dije haciéndole espacio a mi lado. Ella entró cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y se acercó para acomodarse conmigo. La tapé con las mantas y Alice apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, acaricié su cabello tratando de relajarla. Conociéndola, había tenido una pesadilla.

—¿Estás nervioso?—preguntó después de un rato.

—¿Por la escuela dices? Un poco.—suspiré— pero me relaja saber que los tendré a ustedes.

—Todo irá bien.

—Eso espero.—sonreí— ¿Te despertó una pesadilla?

—Sí. Bueno, no sé si fue una pesadilla en realidad…

—Puedes contarme.— Alice suspiró aferrándose más a mi cuerpo, la abracé como pude ya que estábamos acostados y era difícil abrazarla en esa posición.

—Soñé con mamá.— no dije nada, dándole tiempo a que continue— Tengo miedo, Edward. No entiendo nada, quiero creer que ellos no querían hacernos esto pero lo hicieron. No me importa de quién fue la idea, ambos decidieron que ella fuera dada por muerta para nosotros. ¿Será que nunca les importamos? ¿Por eso devolvieron a Bella?

—Shh tranquila. No mezcles las cosas. Todo tiene un motivo, y quieras o no, aunque te duela, son tus padres. Irina es tu madre, ella te quiere y nunca querría lastimarte, ni a Emmett.

—Pues se equivocaron si pensaban que esto no se iba a saber. Es obvio que todo tarde o temprano sale a la luz. No querían lastimarnos pero lo hicieron. ¿Cómo se supone que esté Edward? Hace dos días mi mamá estaba muerta, ahora está viva. ¿Siquiera quiere verme?

—Seguro que sí— besé su frente— Debes empezar a aceptar las cosas y con el tiempo… dejarlas sanar, Al.

Ella no respondió lo que le dije, simplemente se quedó en silencio con los ojos cerrados. Su respiración se fue tornando más profunda con cada minuto que pasaba y supe que había caído dormida.  
En algún momento, luego de que Alice se durmiera, yo también me dormí. El despertador sonó a las 6 en punto, Alice ya no estaba a mi lado así que supuse que ya debía de estarse cambiando. Me levanté, elegí que ponerme y fui a ducharme. Bajé a desayunar ya vestido, viendo a mis hermanos preparar su desayuno. La tensión seguía presente incluso entre nosotros. Esperaba que se pase rápido, al menos un poco.

—¿Vamos?— preguntó Emmett. Ya no tenía la pierna enyesada, a pesar de que debía hacer un poco de rehabilitación para el movimiento, estaba dispuesto a conducir hasta la escuela.

Terminamos de desayunar y fuimos juntos. No me sorprendió que Bella no asistiera, seguro todavía había problemas con sus papeles. Rosalie si estaba, era bastante sociable ahora que la veía fuera de un hospital o su casa.

—Tenemos clase juntos, ¿vienes?— preguntó Alice, llamando mi atención.

—Sí.— contesté siguiéndola.

Entramos al aula, un salón cuadrado, amplio y a la vez ocupado con los pupitres. Los alumnos sentados en sus lugares, algunos charlando en grupo sentados sobre la mesa, hasta en el piso o el escritorio del profesor. Seguí a mi hermana a paso tímido, sintiéndome incómodo ante tanta mirada. No la estaba pasando bien.

—Hola, ¿eres nuevo, no?— una muchacha morena, con ondas en su cabello, alta y piel pálida paró a mi lado. Asentí sin perder de vista a mi hermana.— Soy María, bienvenido.— dijo tendiendome la mano sin dejar de sonreír. Observé a Alice quien ya se había sentado, ignoré a María y fui con ella.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, es que no me agrada esa niña.— sus mejillas estaban un poco infladas debido al enfado, no pude evitar reírme.

—¿Y eso por qué?— Alice desvió la mirada y yo seguí la dirección que tomaron sus ojos. Un chico rubio acababa de llegar y María no dejaba de hablarle mientras ponía una mano en su hombro y le sonreía de la misma manera que lo había hecho conmigo. Para cuando volví la vista a mi hermana, una hoja de su cuaderno había sido hecha un bollo perfecto para jugar al fútbol de papel.

—Tranquila, hermanita— sonreí— él no parece interesado.

—Pero la escucha, y con eso ya es suficiente.

—Relájate.

—Lo intentaré.— apartó la mirada del rubio y se enfocó en su cuaderno.

El profesor entró al salón poniendo orden y empezando la clase tomando lista, me dio la bienvenida sin obligarme a presentar ante todo el salón. De vez en cuando intercambiaba miradas con Alice, a veces la atrapaba mirando al rubio y me era casi imposible creer que a ella le gustara alguien.  
En la hora del almuerzo nos encontramos con Emmett y tomamos asiento en una mesa del comedor con nuestros tuppers de comida. Rosalie apareció de la nada, sentándose con nosotros.

—¿Y Edward? ¿Cómo va todo?— preguntó.

—Bien, creo.— respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—Ya conoció a María.— comentó Alice.

—Ja, la pega moco ***** — se rió Rose.

—Tienes suerte de que no se haya acercado a mi hermano.— le dijo Alice sonriendo.

—¡Alice!

—¿Quién es la pega moco?— preguntó Emmett, perdido.

—María, una chica que se pega a todo aquel que le atraiga. Al parecer Edward captó su atención.

—Muero por contarle esto a Bella.— dijo Rosalie.

—¿Por qué?—pregunté. Alice y Rose rieron ante mi pregunta, miré a Emmett sin comprender y él estaba tan confundido como yo.

—Ya lo sabrás.— dijo Rosalie— Por cierto… a todos, mirenme, presten atención.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Emmett, Rosalie lo miró y apartó la mirada antes que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Emmett. Parecía que lo estaba evitando.

—El jueves es el cumpleaños de Bella, mamá me lo dijo.

—¿Su cumpleaños? ¡¿Y no dijo nada?!— exclamó Alice alzando la voz.

—Shhh. Están invitados obvio. Haremos algo pequeño en casa, pero tiene que ser el mejor día de su vida.

—Cuenta con eso— Alice respondió entusiasmada guiñandole el ojo.

—¿Y qué se supone que debamos hacer? — preguntó Emmett llevándose una papa frita a la boca.

—Nah, ustedes no hagan nada.— dijo Alice— Rose y yo nos encargaremos.

—Pueden distraer a Bella.— sugirió Rosalie.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Se te safó un tornillo?— Emmett no podía creerlo y yo no pude evitar reírme de su expresión.

—Está bien, la distraeremos.— respondí. Conociendo a Bella, tal vez sea difícil. Pero como no había dicho nada acerca de su cumpleaños tal vez no sea tan complicado.

A la salida, me sorprendí encontrando a Emmett hablando con Rosalie en las escaleras. Alice salió conmigo y sus ojos se enfocaron nuevamente en el rubio, quien estaba mirando su celular junto a su auto.

—Ve a hablarle.— sugerí. Ella levantó su mirada hacia mí y frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué le diría?

—Mmm… ¿Hola? Anda Alice, si nunca te acercas dudo que él lo haga. Los hombres somos muy distraídos.

—Vaya que lo reconoces.— respondió dedicándome una sonrisa.

—Vamos, es ahora o nunca, Al. Mira, ya está saliendo María, ¿le dejarás vía libre? — Alice volteó a mirar a la chica y luego volvió a mirarme. Sus mejillas infladas, enojada porque sabía que tenía razón y sonrojada por la vergüenza que le daba.

—Nos vemos en el auto de Emmett.— dijo y se encaminó hacia donde el rubio estaba, había olvidado preguntarle a Alice cómo se llamaba.

Caminé hacia el auto y esperé a mi hermano, quien llegó a los minutos acompañado por Rosalie. ¿Qué pasaba entre ellos dos? Se hablaban, se evitaban y se volvían a hablar; era bastante confuso.

—Llevaré a Rose a casa.— me informó— ¿Dónde está Alice?

—Ahora viene, se distrajo con algo.

Alice regresó con una sonrisa radiante y se subió al auto con nosotros, Rosalie y yo la observamos queriendo saber a qué se debía tanta sonrisa. Emmett no se quedó atrás, pero siendo el hermano sobreprotector que era prefirió no hacer ningún comentario.  
Las chicas se pasaron todo el viaje planeando el cumpleaños de Bella.

—Estoy considerando comprarme tapones de oído por si esto toma costumbre.— dijo Emmett una vez que dejamos a Rosalie en su casa, me reí.

—Espero que haya dos por uno.

—Qué malos son.— se quejó Alice— eso es porque no tienen el mismo entusiasmo que nosotras.

Carlisle estaba para cuando llegamos, Emmett entró primero, Carlisle se acercó para hablar pero Emmett le dedicó una simple mirada de enojo y subió las escaleras. Yo me quedé sosteniendo la puerta abierta a Alice quién repitió el gesto.

—Chicos…— empezó Carlisle— ¿Edward?— me miró al ver que fui el único en quedarme.

—Dales tiempo, yo también estoy enojado, pero a diferencia de ellos yo sí sé que mi madre está completamente muerta.

—Edward, por favor habla con ellos. A mi no me escuchan, tal vez a ti sí.

—Ya hablé con ellos. No puedo hacer mas nada. ¿Ya le dijiste a Irina? — luego de preguntarlo me arrepentí. Cerré la puerta y al igual que mis hermanos, subí a mi habitación.

Siendo honesto conmigo mismo, no me arrepentía de haber nombrado a Irina. Después de todo, ella era quien había desaparecido del mapa fingiendo su muerte. Ella era a quien sus hijos necesitaban, de su padre habían tenido suficiente. Realmente esperaba que las cosas puedan solucionarse pronto, aunque costara toda una vida; no me gustaba que ellos no se hablaran con su padre.

Me puse a hacer los deberes que me habían dado en la escuela ese día, algunos eran trabajos atrasados que me dieron para ponerme al día con la clase. Tenía mucho por hacer y no sabía por dónde empezar. Me hubiera gustado haber visto a Bella en la escuela y así al menos, compartir un momento con ella y ayudarnos mutuamente. En mi vida nunca fui tan dependiente de una persona, Bella me estaba volando la cabeza.  
A la media hora, unos golpes llamaron a mi puerta.

—Pase— Emmett abrió la puerta asomándose despacio. Me sonrió un poco y entró.

—Permiso… veo que estás ocupado, ¿necesitas ayuda?— preguntó al verme con todas las hojas esparcidas en el escritorio. Iba a negarme pero Emmett estaba dos años mas arriba que yo, así que no se lo negué.

—Por favor.— pedí.

—Bueno—dijo tomando asiento a mi lado— viendo tus horarios, diría que mejor empieces por historia. Tiene mucha lectura y ya lo que te dieron es bastante. Si empiezas hoy para el viernes estarás al día. Matemática es rápida, aprendes un ejercicio y luego te salen los otros diez. Química y Literatura déjalas para el final..— decía leyendo mi horario y juntando los apuntes según la materia— eso es todo.

—Pareces a una niña siendo tan organizado— bromeé.

—Cállate Eddie— se quejó llamándome por ese horrible apodo, aún así también se rió.

—Oye… ¿cómo vas con el tema de...Irina?— pregunté una vez que cerramos el tema estudios. Emmett se pasó la mano por su cabello, poniéndose medio incómodo.

—No sé. No sé qué pasará… cómo será…

—Nunca sabrás qué pasará si no lo hablas con tu padre primero, ese es el primer paso que tú y Alice deben dar. Aunque lo odien, Carlisle es el único con todas las respuestas a sus preguntas.

—Lo sé, pero… hay cosas que no estoy seguro de querer saber, ¿sabes? — dijo llevándose ambas manos a la cara.

—Entiendo.— palmeé su espalda despacio— No sientes culpa, ¿o sí?— pregunté haciendo que él me mirara. Sus ojos estaban rojos y humedecidos, estaba conteniendo el llanto.

—Es un recuerdo borroso que me niego a recordar. Pero está ahí, haciendo ruido en mi cabeza. Torturándome y haciendo que me pregunte por qué no hice nada, por qué dejé que pasara lo que pasó. Yo pude haberlo detenido, Edward.

—¿Haber detenido qué? — pregunté sin entender. Emmett comenzó a tirarse del cabello y cerrando sus ojos que comenzaban a picar otra vez.

—A Carlisle. Antes de irse y dejarnos con la vecina, él llamó a la asistente social para que se llevaran a Bella. No dije nada por ser un maldito cobarde, él se fue con Bella y luego regresó sin ella. Alice estuvo muy triste y yo… me mantuve callado como un imbécil. Era mi hermanita también, yo tendría que haberla cuidado.— Emmett no pudo contener el llanto y se largó a llorar.

—No puedes vivir con eso, eras un niño y tenías miedo por tu mamá. Estabas dividido y sólo elegiste a tus padres. No estuvo mal, Emm.

—No elegí a mis padres, Edward. Elegí que siguieran culpandola a ella antes de dar la cara yo.

Me quedé observando a mi hermano, no sabía cómo ayudarlo, su problema iba más allá de lo que Carlisle e Irina hicieron. A él no le importaba la mentira, le molestaba el hecho de traer algo oscuro de su pasado nuevamente al presente, haciéndolo ver en qué se había equivocado y en todo lo que él sentía haber hecho mal. Me acerqué despacio y lo abracé, dándole el único medio de consuelo que se me ocurría.  
¿Estaba mal pensar que de no ser por él, Bella podría seguir con ellos y ser mi hermana? No quería a Bella como una hermana, definitivamente no.

.  
.

 ***Pega moco: "Slime" en otras palabras.  
**

* * *

 **Buenas! ¿Cómo va? Acá tenemos el punto de vista de Edward. Está mal por sus hermanos y no quiere meterse mas de lo necesario, también está enojado con Carlisle pero el tema "Bella" lo ataja ante ciertas cosas. Y esa tal María... humm. Se viene el cumpleaños de Bella, esperemos que todo vaya bien para ellos. Sin mas que decir, los dejo. Dejenme sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció el capítulo. Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **13 de septiembre 1991**

Sonreía aún en su escondite debajo de la mesa, juntando las migajas de pan en un pequeño plato, sus pequeñas manos le dieron algo de forma. No se acercaba para nada a un pastel de cumpleaños, su madre le había prometido que esta vez sería diferente pero al despertar y ver que ni su madre ni James estaban en la casa sabía que eso no pasaría.

—Mamá se olvidó otra vez, Molly. Rompió su promesa.— susurró abrazando a su muñeca y dándole un beso— No te preocupes, mira te hice un pastel. Juntas celebraremos nuestro cumpleaños.— suspiró dejando a Molly sentada al lado del plato. Salió debajo de su escondite y agarró unos fósforos corriendo de nuevo debajo de la mesa.

—Mira, Molly. Son nuestras velas, ¿te gustan? Son cuatro. Cumplimos cuatro.— sonrió y encendió uno— Soplalo.¡Muy bien!— rió soplando ella misma el fósforo como si Molly lo hiciera. Aplaudió un momento y luego empezó a sollozar. No entendía cómo su madre pudo olvidarse de su cumpleaños y dejarla sola.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella.— se dijo así misma encendiendo uno nuevo. Cerró los ojos pidiendo un deseo y soltó el fósforo cuando sintió el fuego en sus dedos. No pudo seguir llorando ni encender otro, puesto que la puerta de la casa se abrió y James entró buscándola.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Pov Bella**

El martes al fin podría ir a la escuela gracias a que Esme pudo ir a dejar mis papeles nuevamente.

Me senté junto con Edward y Alice, feliz de compartir clase con ellos. Alice me mostraba lo que habían hecho en la clase anterior para darme una idea de lo que iríamos a ver ese día, presté atención a lo que me decía ya que la primera clase sería matemáticas. Edward intentaba aportar algo pero él estaba igual de perdido que yo aunque captaba mejor la explicación de su hermana.

— No te olvides del signo negativo.— Señaló Edward mientras Alice intentaba explicarme una ecuación.

—Agh, odio las matemáticas.— Suspiró molesta. Me reí y al levantar la vista veo a una chica pararse frente nuestra mesa, más específica, frente a la mesa de Edward.

—Hola— sonrió mirándolo sólo a él.— Edward, ¿no?— Edward sonrió y asintió en respuesta.

—¿Tú eres…?

—María. Te dije el otro día —se rió— Edward, eres bienvenido de sentarte con nuestro grupo en el almuerzo, podemos ayudarte con las materias que tengas dificultad sin problemas. Estaría encantada de ayudarte.— Fruncí el ceño, ¿y ésta quién se creía que era?

Edward puso su sonrisa torcida, desviando la vista a sus apuntes.

—A Edward le va bien en matemáticas.— dije llamando la atención de María.

—No te pregunté.— respondió ella de mala gana— Nos vemos Edward.— sonrió y se fue.

—Ojalá la pise un tren.

—Concuerdo.— le dije a Alice. Edward se rió de nosotras.

—Bella, ¿sigues pintando? Rose dijo que pintabas muy bien.

—¿De verdad?— pregunté, ella asintió— No pinté nada nuevo.

—Oh que pena, me hubiera gustado ver qué pintabas.

—Cuando lo haga otra vez prometo mostrarte— prometí. Continuamos hablando sobre pintura y que ella también dibujaba hasta que el profesor entró a dar la clase.  
En el almuerzo Rose y Emmett se nos unieron y hablamos un rato. Noté a Emmett bastante insistente con tener un tema de conversación para hablar conmigo pero no dije nada, tal vez eran ideas mías.

El jueves me desperté antes que el despertador sonara. Miré por la ventana y aún no había amanecido. Me levanté, me puse las pantuflas y bajé a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno. Revisé la heladera y la alacena, decidiendome por tostadas y café con leche.  
Me senté a desayunar y empecé a untar mermelada en la tostada cuando escuché que alguien bajaba por las escaleras.

—Buenos días Esme.— saludé con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días preciosa, feliz cumpleaños.— me saludó pasando por mi lado y dándome un beso en la cabeza. Me quedé helada en mi asiento y miré al calendario que colgaba de la pared. Hoy era trece de septiembre. ¿Cómo se me había pasado la fecha? Ignoré aquello y volví a mi desayuno. Hoy no iba a ser diferente.

Fui a la escuela con Rosalie haciendo de cuenta que era un día como cualquier otro, ni Edward ni Alice ni mucho menos Emmett me saludaron así que supuse que no sabían que hoy era mi cumpleaños y estaba agradecida por eso.

—Hey Bella, ¿nos acompañas?— preguntó Emmett. Levanté la mirada porque no le estaba prestando atención.

—¿A dónde?

—Vamos a ir a ver los caballos, ¿quieres ir?— preguntó Edward.

—Anda, ve con ellos. Yo le digo a Esme.— me sonrió Rose.

—Está bien.— Alice y Rose sonrieron por mi respuesta.

Emmett nos llevó a Edward y a mí a los establos. Íbamos a darles de comer y pasar unas horas con los caballos.

—Estuviste rara hoy. ¿Estás bien?— me preguntó Edward.

—Si, no te preocupes.— sonreí.

—Bella yo…

—¡Vengan!— nos llamó Emmett a lo lejos. Ambos nos miramos y corrimos hacia donde Emmett nos llamaba.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Edward agitado.

—Este es Aslan.— sonreía mientras acariciaba un caballo.

—¿Aslan?— pregunté.

—¿Como el león de Narnia?

—Edward, crece de una vez.— se rió Emmett— A mamá le gustaban los nombres turcos, ella me sugirió el nombre y así le puse. Casualmente significa león.

Emmett se veía feliz acariciando su caballo, realmente le quedaba bien la imagen. Hasta ese momento se me hacía casi imposible creer que Emmett fuera así de tierno con los animales.

—Es muy lindo.— sonreí acercándome para acariciarlo también. Edward se apartó para ver a otros caballos.— ¿Nos llamaste para presentarnos tu caballo?— me reí.

—¿Qué? ¿Interrumpí algo?— mis mejillas se encendieron de vergüenza y me apresure en negar con la cabeza.

—Para nada— respondí aún ruborizada, sacando un mechón de cabello de mi cara y colocándolo detrás de mi oreja. Pude ver de reojo a Emmett sonriendo.

—Está bien.— suspiró. Aslan, el caballo, soltó un bufido.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunté al ver que Emmett se había quedado pensativo.

—Nada. Bella, lo siento.— dijo mirándome. Respondí a su mirada sin comprender— Es que no puedo estar libre de culpa… por lo que pasó antes, de niños.

—Oh…—asentí entendiendo— No fue tu culpa, Emmett, no tienes nada por lo que disculparte.

—Es que de no ser por mi mala actitud, nada de lo que pasó hubiera pasado.

—¿Y hay algún problema con eso?— lo miré.

—El problema es que tú no deberías haber pasado por todo lo que pasaste después de eso.

—Pero pasó. Y estoy bien, Emmett. Deja de culparte.— sonreí— De hecho… creo que no podría estar en un mejor lugar. Prefiero que seamos amigos a que hermanos.

—De todas formas… sigo considerándote una hermana, en parte.— me reí de su respuesta.

—Yo también te considero un hermano, Emmett.

—Será mejor que vayamos volviendo o se hará muy tarde.— dijo Edward acercándose donde estábamos.

—¿Tarde para qué?— fruncí el ceño.

— Es que ahora oscurece rápido, ya sabes…—Emmett hablaba mientras guardaba a Aslan en la caballeriza.

—Bueno.— respondí mirando a Edward, ¿qué ocultaban?

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue divertido, nos la pasamos cantando Empire State of Mind a coro de la radio y me sorprendí de lo bien que cantaba Edward, algo curioso ya que no hacía mucho que había vuelto a hablar. Tal vez era un don natural.

El porche de la casa de Esme estaba decorado con luces amarillas que iluminaban la entrada. Sonreí por la linda vista que observaban mis ojos y me acerqué para abrir la puerta.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella— sonreía Edward cuando yo terminaba de girar el pomo de la puerta y la abría.

Fui recibida por un coro de "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" seguido de la explosión de un globo, risas y automáticamente abrazos y besos de los presentes. Esme fue la primera en acercarme, yo todavía no terminaba de procesar lo que mis ojos veían. La casa estaba completamente decorada para una fiesta sorpresa. Guirnaldas colgando del techo, globos inflados con helio y otros esparcidos por el suelo. La mesa en el centro con comida y bebida para unas cincuenta personas y en un lado, varios obsequios.

—Dios, debe ser broma— hablé aún tratando de encontrar mi voz por la sorpresa.

—¡Ninguna broma!— chilló Alice llegando a mi lado para darme un segundo abrazo. Su rostro era pura sonrisa al igual que el de todos— Es tu cumpleaños y entre todos queríamos organizarte algo especial.

—Pues… lo es.— sonreí— No se compara con ningún otro cumpleaños, muchísimas gracias.

—Hoy más que nada, queremos que seas felíz, Bells— sonrió Rose.

—Lo soy.

Ni Esme ni Alice y mucho menos Rosalie se aguantaron a los regalos y me insistieron en abrirlos. Recibí muchas cosas lindas, ropa, accesorios, artículos de arte, entre otras cosas.  
Esme se había esforzado en hacer un pastel que esté a mi gusto y con una velita en el centro. Era de chocolate decorado con crema y fresas. Y estaba delicioso.

Rosalie y yo nos quedamos sentadas en el porche comiendo pastel cuando todos ya se habían ido.

—Tienes chocolate alrededor de toda tu boca— dijo entre risas. Sonreí y traté de quitarlo con la lengua, haciendo que Rose se riera aún más.

—Iré por servilletas espera.— dijo poniéndose de pie y entrando a la casa. Me limpie con la mano sin poder esperar a que volviera y terminé con el pastel.

—Parece que estaba rico.— Levanté la mirada y se me heló la sangre— ¿Qué es esa cara? ¿Acaso no te alegras de verme?— me preguntaba cuánto más tardaría Rose en volver pero temía lo que James fuera a hacerle, ella no tenía ventaja y yo mucho menos.

—Anda, ven a dar unas vueltas con tu padre, Bella.— sonrió y me tendió la mano. Yo no dejaba de mirarlo con sorpresa y miedo. Apenas podía mover la boca para decir algo siquiera— Dios, no rompas con mi paciencia— se acercó a mí agarrándome del brazo haciendo que me levante.

—Déjame.¿Qué haces aquí?— logré preguntar.

—Vayamos a otro lado. No grites porque terminarás peor que la primera vez.— habló acercando su rostro al mío. No pude resistirme, era muy típico de él encontrarme sobretodo en esta fecha.  
Me arrastró hasta un par de calles ya que yo intentaba evitar caminar, pero él era muy fuerte. Nos sentamos en un banquito de cemento, ya era de noche y la panadería que se encontraba frente al banquito estaba cerrada. Éramos iluminados por un farol ubicado en la esquina, la luna también iluminaba algo, haciendo que el rostro de James se tornara aún más morboso de lo que ya era.

—Felíz cumpleaños, hijita. ¿Creíste que iba a olvidarme de tu cumpleaños? Mira, hasta te hice un regalo.— James se pegó más a mi lado y con una mano colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja. Intenté apartarme inútilmente de su tacto, cuando él me daba una bolsa con un paquete dentro— Anda, ábrelo. Quiero ver tu cara de sorprendida.— sonrió.

—Gracias. Lo abriré en casa.— me puse de pie, pero James fue más rápido y me atrajo nuevamente al asiento.

—Sigues siendo igual de evasiva. Tu madre era igual, ¿sabes? Hasta que aprendió.— un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, su voz cínica me asustaba demasiado. Quería levantarme y correr lejos de él, incluso aunque gritara, James encontraría la forma para callarme o hacer que nadie me escuche.

Levanté la mirada, obligándome a verlo a la cara. Estaba enojada porque él hablara de ella. No tenía derecho.

—Tu no la dejabas en paz.

—Hey, tranquila. Ya está muerta, ¿para qué quejarse?—sonrió— Sabes, estoy haciendo unos papeles. Me estoy preparando. No me jodas, Bella, a ti no te gusta nada de esto. Podemos volver a ser nosotros dos.

—Cállate. ¡Yo no quiero nada contigo! ¡Vete!— grité poniéndome de pié, alejándome lo más que pude. Él se levantó y se acercó a mí amenazante, me paralice nuevamente del miedo cuando él levantó su mano, agarró mi cabello tirándolo con fuerza.

—Ni una sóla palabra de todo esto a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Responde.— su aliento me golpeaba la cara y sentía mis lágrimas correr por mis mejillas mientras él me sostenía. Asentí con esfuerzo y James me soltó.

—No podrás librarte de mi tan fácil, Bella. Por tu culpa me busca la policía, no caeré solo.— me empujó con fuerza y se fue caminando doblando en la esquina. Comencé a sollozar más fuerte, ¿qué quería este demente? Hiperventile varias veces antes de volver a casa, de seguro Rosalie y Esme ya estaban desesperadas.  
Antes de llegar, abrí el paquete que James me había dado. Contuve el aliento al ver la muñeca de trapo, me era difícil recordar si era Molly o Harriet, pero estaba casi segura que se trataba de Harriet por su cabello rojo. La bolsa traía una nota, que no leí y tiré con todo el paquete quedándome solo con Harriet. Era bueno tenerla de regreso.

* * *

 **Buenaas! ¿Cómo andan? Perdón la tardanza. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Por si quieren pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook donde subo adelantos de la historia, el link está en mi perfil de fanfiction. Los leo en los comentarios y hasta el próximo capítulo, gracias por leer!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo he creado para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Pov Edward**

Estaban siendo buenos días para nosotros, para mí y mis hermanos. El cumpleaños de Bella había estado perfecto, sonreía con sólo recordarlo. Su sonrisa valía más que cualquier otra cosa.  
Era viernes por la tarde, Carlisle nos había citado a Alice, Emmett y a mí para hablar con nosotros. No sabía por qué, en estos días no le había prestado tanta atención ya que sólo pensaba en Bella y su cumpleaños. Aunque ella se mostró súper agradecida por todo lo que hicimos por ella, hoy había actuado diferente. Sonreía si Alice le hablaba o si Emmett bromeaba con ella. En un par de ocasiones intercambié miradas con Rosalie, quien también seguro había notado algo extraño en Bella. No pude preguntarle si sabía algo, pero seguro no sabía nada sino no habría estado mirándola así.

—¿Tienes idea del motivo de esta reunión?— pregunté a Alice, que no dejaba de jugar con la tela de su falda, arrugándola de la fuerza que hacía.

—No.— susurró. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto fijo del suelo, sin ver nada en realidad. Miré a Emmett y él se encogió de hombros.

Carlisle bajó las escaleras, su sonrisa amable como siempre hacia nosotros. Caminó hasta el living y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones frente a nosotros. Noté como Alice hacía más presión en la tela. Tomé su mano dándole mi apoyo, aún le costaba tener a su padre cerca.

—Me alegra que estén aquí…—comenzó.

—No nos quedaba otra.

—Emmett.— lo silencié— Déjalo hablar. Emmett levantó sus manos a modo de disculpa y luego se cruzó de brazos mirando a Carlisle, cediéndole la palabra de nuevo.

—Sé que les preocupa el motivo por el que los llamé a hablar. Chicos, han pasado cosas que… No sé bien cómo actuar frente a ellas, todo se me fue de las manos y quiero que entiendan que nunca fue mi propósito hacerles daño a ninguno de ustedes.—suspiró— Quiero hablarles de su madre.

Emmett soltó un "ja" para luego recostarse más en el sillón, Alice tuvo un escalofrío y negaba con la cabeza, ella aún no quería saber nada.

—Yo no quiero escuchar nada que venga de ti.— Alice se puso de pie dispuesta a dejar la habitación. Carlisle se levantó y la tomó por los hombros antes de que ella lograra su fuga.—¡Suéltame! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡No quiero escucharte!

—Alice, por favor. Prometo ser sincero esta vez, princesa. Por favor.— Alice negaba con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, ella quería irse.

—¡No te creo! Mentiste toda la vida, no voy a creerte nunca más.— Carlisle la soltó y ella corrió a las escaleras, subiendo a su habitación. Miré a Carlisle, tratando de decirle que le diera tiempo. Alice era muy susceptible y algo que ella odiaba era que le mientan.

—Bueno, yo quiero saber así que comienza a hablar. —dijo Emmett. Carlisle volvió a sentarse.

—Irina está viva, sí.—mantuvo la mirada fija en Emmett antes de continuar— Ese día, luego del incendio y todo lo que pasó, esperé en el hospital a que me dijeran algo. Irina estaba muy mal, había pocas probabilidades de que sobreviviera. De ser así necesitaba una operación para reparar su piel y dado el estado en el que estaba era bastante riesgoso. Me negaba a perderla de esa forma, así que cuando despertó lo hablamos. Ella no quería morir, tenía mucho miedo. Cuando le dieron el alta y ella podría volver a casa, cambió de opinión. No quería venir conmigo. No quería que sus hijos la vieran así. Así que tomó sus cosas y fue a casa de su madre. Dijo que mantendría el contacto, pero luego de días sin ninguna llamada, fui a verla y ella me hizo jurarle que no dijera nada a ninguno de ustedes, que la diera por muerta. Sería más fácil así.

—¿Qué dices? Papá le hicimos un funeral, ¡su tumba está en el cementerio! Y lo peor de todo, hiciste que Bella cargara con toda la culpa y la devolviste. ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando?

—Emmett… entiendo que estés así hijo, yo tampoco llegué a entenderlo. Pero ponte en el lugar de tu madre, ustedes no tendrían la vida que tienen ahora de no ser por aquella decisión.

—¿Y qué hay de Bella? ¿Llamas a esto vida, papá? ¿A no recordar lo que sucedió, querer alejarnos de Bella por miedo a que salga toda la verdad. Mandar a Alice con un terapeuta cada tantas semanas? ¿En serio? Tú estarás tranquilo, pero ninguno de nosotros lo está. — Emmett se levantó y salió de la habitación.

—Lo siento, Edward.

—No te disculpes conmigo, Carlisle. — me levanté y subí para ver a Alice.

Ella no estaba para nada bien. Sabía que no importaba lo que yo dijera, ella no iba a cambiar de parecer así nomas. Además, qué ganaría yo estando del lado de Carlisle, él había herido los sentimientos de mis hermanos y aunque entendiera sus motivos no estaba de acuerdo en su decisión.

—Por favor, Al, deja de llorar…— dije una vez sentado en su cama acariciando su cabello, ella estaba boca abajo con su rostro contra la almohada. Su espalda temblaba a causa de los sollozos.

—No puedo

—Entiendo que estés así, creeme que sí. Pero seguir llorando no ayudará en nada.— Alice levantó su rostro de la almohada y me miró con sus mejillas enrojecidas al igual que sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

—Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer? — se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos, sentándose en la cama.

—Yo…—tenía miedo que me rajara a golpes luego de decirle lo que pensaba pero debía intentarlo— ¿Y si la buscas?  
.

.

.

El sábado luego de almorzar fui a casa de Bella, no había hablado con ella desde el viernes, aunque apenas habíamos hablado. Sabía que algo le pasaba, así que ese día me apresure por hacer mis deberes y poder ir a visitarla. Esperaba que Esme nos dejara salir un rato.  
Dejé a Emmett confiando en que cuidaría de Alice, ella aún tenía mil cosas en la cabeza y se negaba a hablar con nadie. Luego de sugerirle buscar a su madre ella simplemente se quedó callada, yo no sabía lo que pensaba y tampoco sabía si fue buena idea darle esa sugerencia. Emmett prometió mantenerla vigilada.  
Toqué la puerta de la casa de Bella y tuve suerte porque fue ella quien me abrió. Aún vestía pijama al parecer y su cabello estaba bastante alborotado. Sonreí al notar su rostro aún dormido. Sus ojos me observaron atentos y luego parpadeó con sorpresa.

—¡Edward!— se llevó ambas manos a la cara y luego se las pasó por el cabello tratando de arreglarlo.

—Hola, buenos días. ¿Recién te levantas?

—Yo eh...humm, sí.— sus mejillas se sonrojaron— Justo bajaba las escaleras cuando tocaste la puerta—sonrió.

—¿Estás sola? Yo quería invitarte a dar una vuelta, si quieres…— asintió mordiéndose el labio conteniendo la sonrisa.

—¿Quieres pasar? Así me cambio…

—Sí, te espero.— sin dejar de sonreír entré en la casa y me senté a esperarla en el sillón. Vi como Bella corría escaleras arriba, escuché el abrir y cerrar de la puerta de su habitación así como bajaba nuevamente a las corridas poniéndose la campera en el proceso, iba a la cocina, abría la heladera, y seguramente se servía algo. Regresó luego de cinco minutos y no pude evitar romper en carcajadas.

—No tenía problema en esperar a que desayunes— intenté aguantar la risa al verla pero no podía.

—¿Qué?— preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Tienes bigote.— señalé. Bella se limpió con la manga de la campera y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya, deja de reirte. Lo limpié. ¿A donde iremos exactamente?

—¿Le avisaste a Esme?

—Sí.— sonreí nuevamente adivinando que estaba mintiendo. Bella contuvo la sonrisa mordiéndose el labio inferior y fue a tomar el teléfono para llamar a Esme.

Una vez que le avisó ambos dejamos la casa, el día se prestaba así que aproveché para guiarnos a la playa. Hacía frío pero podíamos quedarnos en el muelle y tal vez comer algo.  
Fuimos hasta la parada de autobús que nos dejó a pocos metros del muelle, caminamos largo rato sobre éste viendo como varias parejas que tuvieron mi idea disfrutaban el día comiendo algodón de azúcar y otras porquerías.  
Nos sentamos en un banco que estaba frente al mar y nos quedamos ahí mirando, a Bella le había gustado unas golosinas y se las compré luego de verla saborearlas con los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?— quería saber qué pasaba por su cabeza y si había algo que yo pudiera hacer para arreglarlo. Ella sonrió, la estábamos pasando bien así que seguro no entendió a lo que me refería.

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy bien— sonreí. Luego hablaríamos de aquello que le molestaba.

—¿Quieres?— miré el paquete de golosinas y negué con la cabeza.

—No me gustan—sonreí. Bella se metió un malvavisco en la boca y sonrió en respuesta.

—A mí sí. Hasta ahora…—dijo medio atragantándose con la golosina en su boca— no conocí a nadie que no le gustaran, Edward. Eres raro.— la empujé intentando no lastimarla y ella comenzó a reír, con una mano trataba de que la saliva no saliera de su boca.

—No es lo único, ¿sabes?— Bella dejó el paquete en el espacio que había entre nosotros.

—¿humm?—aún trataba de tragar el enorme malvavisco.

—Me refiero a que… hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí.— con una mano, aparté un mechón de cabello de su rostro, colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron y no pude evitar sonreír de ternura. Ella terminó de tragar primero antes de volver a hablar.

—Quiero saber esas cosas. Quiero saber todo de ti.— sonrió. Tomé su mano y entrelacé sus dedos con los míos, la suya estaba helada.

—Lo sabrás.— sin dejar de sonreír, se acercó más a mi lado haciendo que el paquete de malvaviscos cayera al suelo, iba a agacharme para recogerlos pero Bella me detuvo, pegándose más a mi lado y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Ella no dijo nada, y yo tampoco. Ninguno quería arruinar este momento.

—Dime…—rompió el silencio luego de unos minutos.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—¿Qué otras cosas no te gustan? Y ¿cuáles te gustan?— se aferró más a mi lado cuando una ráfaga de viento nos golpeó el cuerpo, podía sentir su perfume y el aroma del shampoo de su cabello.

—Mmm… me gusta el pastel de chocolate. No me gustan los aderezos, la salsa de tomate… Creo que ahí termina.— sonreí.

—¡¿No te gusta la salsa de tomate?!

—No— me encogí de hombros— no me gusta el tomate, así que la salsa no me gusta. Tal vez algo de tuco pero bien delicado, ya sabes.

—Por Dios— se rió.

—Gustos son gustos, Bells. ¿Ya ves? A ti te gustan los malvaviscos y yo no te digo nada aunque los comas como si tuvieras cinco años.

—Eres un tonto—rió.

—Es lo que hay, lo siento.

—Edward…—volteé a mirarla, sus ojos me observaban con curiosidad.

—¿Si?

—¿Te acuerdas de tu mamá?

.  
.

* * *

 **Hola! Sé que el capi es corto, pero no he tenido tiempo para escribir más y no quería pasar una semana sin actualización. Les prometo un adelanto mañana en el grupo de Elite Fanfiction en facebook. Espero sepan entender, éstas fechas son claves en la facultad y estoy a full con exámenes.  
Parece que al fin Edward hablará de su madre, ustedes qué dicen? Y parece que él y Bella están cada vez mas cerca! Dejenme sus comentarios sobre el capítulo. Nos leemos! **


	19. Chapter 18

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo cree para ésta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Bella**

 **.  
.**

— No tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres.—susurré al ver que Edward no contestaba.

—No, está bien— sonrió apenas— Sí. Me acuerdo de ella.

—No pareces muy feliz por eso…

—No tengo lindos recuerdo con ella a decir verdad. Ella estaba enferma, apenas podía recordar mi nombre. A veces me veía como alguien que amenazaba contra ella, era difícil recordarle que era su hijo. No sabía cómo ayudarla.

—Entiendo— asentí recordando que yo tampoco pude ayudar a mi madre—¿Qué sucedió exactamente? Si se puede saber…— tenía miedo de estar entrometiéndome demasiado.

—Ella era esquizofrénica. No quería tratarse. Yo tenía que asegurarme de que tomara sus medicinas con la comida sin que se diera cuenta. Éramos nosotros dos, sabía que si algo le pasaba yo me quedaría solo.—tomé su mano por instinto, haciéndole saber que ahora no estaba solo. No quería que se hundiera en aquel recuerdo. Edward sonrió al verme y con la mano que yo no sostenía aparta un mechón de cabello de mi cara. Me ruborizo y aparto la mirada.

—Recuerdo que ese día me quedé dormido. Cuando desperté me asusté por no haber escuchado la alarma, me levanté a las corridas… Estaba descalzo y había trozos de vidrio en el piso, me corté pero eso no iba a evitar que la buscara. Ella también se había cortado pisandolos, estaba fuera de sí. Seguí el rastro de su sangre dirigiéndome a la terraza… Lo último que recuerdo es el vértigo y cuando desperté Carlisle estaba conmigo. No necesité que me lo dijeran, yo sabía que ella había muerto.

—Edward…—lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas— debió ser horrible, lo siento muchísimo.— Edward me abrazó y yo escondí mi rostro en la base de su cuello.

—No llores, Bells. Ya pasó.— me aparté y lo vi sonreír un poco— Sé que ella… está bien ahora. A ninguno le hacía bien la situación, ella no quería tratarse y yo no quería llevarla al médico por más recetas por miedo a que me alejaran de ella.

—¿Y tu padre? — me sequé las lágrimas con las mangas de mi chaqueta.

—Falleció. Mamá ya estaba enferma en ese entonces, papá sabía cuidarla y ella en ese entonces dejaba que él lo hiciera. Todo se arruinó cuando él se fue.

Me rompía el corazón. Imaginaba a un niño pequeño viviendo asustado por alejarse de su madre, prefiriendo quedarse con ella a pesar de saber que no lo reconocía. Edward demostraba haber tenido valor, haberla querido hasta el último aliento.

—Bella en serio, no llores.— me reí al caer en la cuenta de estar llorando de nuevo.

—Lo siento.— él asintió y acarició mi mejilla.

—¿Regresamos?— asentí poniéndome de pie, él también lo hizo y a continuación tomó mi mano. Sonreí mirando al suelo y comenzamos a caminar por donde vinimos.  
Ninguno dijo nada en el camino, el contacto de su mano sosteniendo la mía me provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago, como mariposas. Quería reír hasta el punto que me doliera la cara. Era un sentimiento extraño pero lindo. No quería soltar su mano nunca.

* * *

—¿Bella?— llamó Esme cuando abrí la puerta, ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y me estaba esperando.

—Soy yo, Esme— sonreí… borré la sonrisa al ver su rostro preocupado— ¿Pasa algo?

—Es que pensé que Rosalie estaría contigo.

—No la he visto hoy, lo siento.

—Dios mío, espero que llegue pronto. No me ha dicho que salía, llamé a casa de los Cullen pero no está con Emmett. No sé dónde se habrá metido.— suspiró sentándose en el sofá, impaciente.

—Volverá.— dije sentándome a su lado, tomando una de sus manos. Tenía mis sospechas, pero no quería pensar en eso. Rosalie no lo haría, ¿o sí?

Al cabo de las dos horas y ya preparando la cena, Esme no dejaba de caminar de la cocina al living. Sabía que estaba pensando en que no podía ir a buscarla por miedo a dejarme sola.

—¿Quieres que te ayude en alg...?

—No, Bella. Espera en tu cuarto, por favor.— su tono fue cortante, sabía que no lo hacía apropósito. Rosalie no daba señales y Esme iba a tener un ataque de nervios. Aunque supiera lo que estaba pasando su tono y la forma de dirigirse hacia mí en ese momento me lastimaba.  
Di media vuelta dirigiéndome escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación.  
No había terminado de subir las escaleras cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Esme corrió deprisa a contestar, logrando agarrar el teléfono al tercer tono. La escuché decir "hola" y luego observando desde arriba vi cómo asentía y se llevaba la mano a su boca seguido de pasársela por el cabello. No eran noticias buenas.

—Esme…—empecé a decir mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—No hay tiempo Bella, agarra un abrigo. Rosalie está en el hospital- la vi moverse deprisa de un lado a otro, sacando cosas de un cajón metiéndolas en su cartera y luego buscando su abrigo. Hice lo que me pidió y la esperé en la puerta.

Balanceaba mis pies impaciente, Esme había ido a ver si lograba conseguir más información. En ningún momento había dejado de temblar, y a pesar que sus ojos estaban llorosos no acudió al llanto.  
Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío nuevamente, estaba angustiada. Cuando todo parecía ir bien de repente todo volvía a estar mal y parecía ser que la vida no quería que tenga días felices.  
Sentada donde estaba, sentí haber vivido algo similar en el pasado. Esme me trajo al hospital con ella porque no iba a dejarme sola, pero así como las cosas pasaron, antes no llegué a ir al hospital para acompañar a Alice y Emmett. Tal vez era cuestión de tiempo que Esme decidiera llamar a servicios sociales, tal vez lo que menos le importaba en estos momentos era yo. Era egoísta al pensar en esas cosas cuando Rosalie estaba en una de esas habitaciones y no sabíamos nada de ella, pero tenía miedo.

—Deja de hacerte la cabeza, Bella.— levanté la mirada a la procedencia de esa voz.

—Oficial Charlie— sonreí con sorpresa. Me puse de pie y caminé hasta estar frente a él.

—¿Cómo estás, nena?— sonrió acariciando mi cabello.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Estás trabajando?— pregunté echándole un vistazo a su uniforme de policía.

—En realidad estaba terminando mi turno cuando encontré a tu hermana.—movió su bigote.

—Oh…— se me hizo extraño que nombrara a Rosalie como mi hermana— ¿sabe qué pasó? Esme.. mi mamá no me contó nada.— me crucé de brazos tratando de darme más calor con ellos.

—No. Ella estaba bastante aturdida cuando la encontré.— fijó la mirada en algún otro lado, fruncí el ceño preguntándome qué había pasado para que Rose terminara en un hospital.

—Oficial Swan—sonrió Esme dándole la mano a Charlie, él correspondió al gesto.

—Señora Hale, lamento mucho todo esto—Esme asintió pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

—Ni lo diga. Ven Bella, vayamos al comedor, tienes que comer algo…—comenzó a guiarme por el pasillo, saludé a Charlie con un gesto de mano y me dejé guiar por Esme.

—¿Sabes algo de ella?— pregunté. Esme pidió unos sandwiches y jugo para que comamos y luego buscamos una mesa.

—Poco y nada la verdad…—se llevó ambas manos al rostro, se la veía muy afligida— No está herida. Estaba con Royce…—escuchar su nombre me puso alerta, si él tenía que ver algo con lo que le pasó a _mi_ hermana, se las vería conmigo— Bella… ¡Bella! Tranquila, él estaba con ella. Los asaltaron o eso es lo que él dijo. Llamaré a su padre cuando Rose tenga el alta.

—No entiendo entonces qué hace Rosalie en un hospital. ¿Qué le pasó?

—Tropezó y se golpeó fuerte la cabeza quedando inconsciente. Está en observación… con suerte no tendrá secuelas. Tuvieron que hacerle unos puntos. — hice una mueca, suerte que estaba inconsciente.

—Puedo ir con Alice.— sugerí.

—No hace falta, mi vida— sonrió— comete el sándwich, luego te llevaré a casa.

No tenía hambre, sólo quería que Rose esté bien. Traté de darle unas buenas bocanadas al sándwich sólo para que Esme no se molestara. Observé el reloj de la cafetería, marcaba las once de la noche y hasta entonces no había notado el cansancio que tenía.

—Señora Hale.— un hombre alto, vestido bastante formal se paró junto a nuestra mesa. Esme levantó la mirada y se puso de pie.

—Señor King.— ambos se saludaron y yo me quedé observando al hombre analizándolo. Viendo más atrás de él, encontré a quien supuse sería Royce. Me levanté de mi asiento ignorando a los adultos y caminé hacia él.

—Royce…

—¿Tu eres Bella?— era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos cara a cara. Royce era unos centímetros más alto que yo, su cabello también era rubio y tenía ojos color miel.

—Sí.— susurré, su tono no había sido nada amable— ¿Qué le pasó a Rosalie?

—¿Aún no lo sabes?— tenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y parecía enfadado por como hablaba. Me encogí de hombros.

—Quiero que me lo cuentes tú ya que has estado con ella cuando todo pasó. —levanté la mirada, demostrándole que no tenía miedo.

—Un tipo nos paró en la calle, dijo que sería una advertencia para Isabella. Esa eres tú, ¿cierto? — todas mis defensas quedaron abajo al escuchar aquello. Yo creí que aquel encuentro del día pasado en mi cumpleaños no había sido más que uno corriente como el de cada año, ahora con lo que Royce me decía se me helaba la sangre. No quería que _él_ le hiciera daño a mi familia.

—Hey…—parpadeé mirando a Royce de nuevo— ¿Por qué ese tipo se metió con Rosalie? ¿Por qué no te buscó a ti en primer lugar?

—Yo…

—Aléjate de ella, Bella.— me señaló con el dedo, apoyándolo en mi pecho con intento de empujarme, consiguiéndolo un poco. Me sostuve dando un paso atrás.

Rosalie estaba en el hospital por mi culpa. Debí haber sido más atenta. Voltee la mirada hacia Esme hablando con el padre de Royce, el señor me dedicó una mirada sin dejar de hablar y con el nudo en la garganta me fui del lugar. Esme de seguro ya sabía que era mi culpa y tomaría cartas en el asunto enviándome lejos de ellas.

Salí del hospital con las manos en los bolsillos, intentando soportar el viento helado de la noche. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y al levantar la mirada me encontré con la luz de la luna. Tomé aire y caminé adentrándome en la noche.

.  
.

* * *

 **Buenas! Perdón por la tardanza, pero estaba muy ocupada con los parciales y apenas tenía tiempo para escribir (nada de tiempo de hecho) Bueno, no digo más. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo :) Dejenme sus reviews y diganme qué les pareció, nos leemos!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo cree para ésta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Bella**

.  
.

Era estúpido escapar de nuevo, además era de noche y no me llevaba muy bien con la oscuridad que digamos. Sólo quería alejarme de aquello que me hacía mal… o que iba a hacerlo tarde o temprano.  
Caminé perdida pero segura de la dirección que había tomado. Las calles se me hacían eternas pero era a causa del frío que tenía y la desesperación por llegar a un lugar calentito.  
Nerviosa y aún abrazándome a mi misma subí las escaleras del porche de la casa Cullen y toqué la puerta. Esperaba que aún no sean más de las doce de la noche porque sino me sentiría más culpable de caerles a esta hora.  
La puerta se abrió dejando sólo el mosquetero. Carlisle Cullen me observó con rostro cansado y luego me abrió el mosquetero para que pasara.

— Bella. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Pasa, hace frío— tal vez era por el sueño que se comportaba de manera tan amable.

— Yo… Rose está en el hospital, Esme está con ella. No quería molestarla y por eso vine.— lo miré por un momento y él asintió.

— Ponte cómoda, buscaré a Alice para que te haga lugar en su habitación.

— Lamento molestar.

— Para nada Bella, aún seguimos despiertos— me sonrió y subió las escaleras.

Me senté en el sofá mirando los cuadros de las paredes y las fotografías de las mesitas junto al sofá. Habían varias individuales de Alice, Emmett incluso de Edward cuando eran niños. Una donde Alice y Emmett sonreían con Carlisle e Irina y otra donde sólo estaban con Carlisle. Suspiré.

— ¡Bella!— levanté la mirada hacia Alice que vino corriendo hasta llegar a mi lado, apenas pude ponerme de pie cuando ella me dio un fuerte abrazo.

— Alice…— me reí ante su demostración de cariño. Edward venía detrás de ella y me observaba con curiosidad, probablemente preguntándose qué hacía yo a esas horas en su casa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te trajo Esme? ¿Qué pasó?

— Alice, déjala hablar... — interrumpió Edward. Ambos me observaban expectantes a que respondiera.

— Yo… Rose está en el hospital y Esme está con ella.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Rose?— Emmett, que estaba al pie de las escaleras vaya uno a saber hace cuánto, se acercó para saber qué sucedía.

— No es nada grave, no te preocupes— mentí. Me daba miedo pensar en lo que pudiera llegar a hacer si se enteraba que por mi culpa James la había amenazado.

— Ven conmigo, Bella. Preparemos tu cama— Alice tomó mi mano y me guió hacia su cuarto. Miré a Edward una última vez al pasar por su lado y dejarlo solo con Emmett.

Alice tenía el reproductor de música encendido a un volumen considerado y el sonido de la música nos acompañaba mientras poníamos las sábanas al colchón que yo usaría esa noche. No me hizo ninguna pregunta respecto a lo sucedido con Rosalie y se lo agradecí. Me ofreció comida y tuve que aceptarla debido a que estaba muerta de hambre por no haber comido lo que Esme me había comprado. Me prestó un pijama para pasar la noche y luego encendió las lucesitas led de su cuarto quedándonos a oscuras con esa pequeña luz y la música de fondo.  
Conversamos un rato y ella me contó que le gustaba mucho la moda y que le gustaría ser diseñadora algún día, cuando me preguntó sobre qué quería ser de mayor no supe qué responderle.

— ¿Nunca te lo preguntaste? ¿Ni en la escuela?— estaba recostada con las manos debajo de su cabeza y volteó a mirarme.

— No.— respondí negando con la cabeza— De hecho, ésta es la primera vez que voy a una escuela de verdad… con compañeros de mi edad y otros. Con profesores y recreos…

— ¿Nunca fuiste a la escuela? Oh Dios Bella…— parecía que iba a darle un ataque. Me senté en el colchón envuelta en la sábana— ¿Ni con nosotros?

Era la primera vez que hablaba del tema sin nombrarlo. Había una realidad donde anteriormente vivíamos juntas y éramos hermanas, una realidad que estuvimos evitando bastante.

— No. Tranquila— sonreí— Tal vez no tenga la misma educación que tú pero sé muchas cosas que tal vez tu no sepas.— ella sonrió.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Sé coser.

— ¡Bella!— chilló tirándome una de sus almohadas. Me reí atrapándola en el aire, devolviéndosela.

— Te puedo enseñar.

— Mañana.

— Sí.— me seguí riendo y Alice terminó por darme la espalda. Al rato apagamos la música y las luces y terminamos por dormirnos.

Voces, risas y fuertes pisadas fuera de la habitación de Alice me despertaron por la mañana. Me senté tallándose los ojos, observando mi alrededor un momento notando la claridad en la habitación gracias al sol que entraba por la ventana. Miré la cama de mi amiga notando que ella no estaba allí.  
Me apresure en levantarme y vestirme y luego bajé a buscarla.

— ¿Alice?— llamé mientras bajaba las escaleras. Emmett y Edward eran quienes hablaban fuerte y se reían hace un rato, ambos estaban discutiendo acerca de un partido en el living mientras se tiraban palomitas de maíz. Rodé los ojos y sonreí por su actitud infantil.

— Estoy en la cocina, Bella— la oí responder. Terminé de bajar las escaleras, deteniéndome en uno de los espejos que colgaba de la pared, observando mi aspecto aún dormido. Traté de ordenar mi cabello inútilmente y terminé dándome por vencida haciéndome una coleta baja.

— Buenos días.— saludé al entrar en la cocina— ¿Y Carlisle?— Alice sonrió echándome un vistazo.

— Buenos días. Se fue a trabajar. ¿Dormiste bien?

— Ajá. ¿Te ayudo con algo?

— No es necesario, ya termino.— observé su preparación. Tenía pequeños potecitos donde había mermelada, mantequilla e incluso fruta. Había hecho tostadas y ahora estaba abriendo un paquete de galletas para ponerlas en un plato.

—¿Puedo usar el baño?

— Seguro Bella, ¿te sirvo jugo?— Alice aún seguía poniendo galletas en un plato.

—Sí, por favor. Ahora vengo.— sonreí con amabilidad y caminé por el pasillo hasta el baño.

Hacía bastante tiempo ya que había superado aquellos vergonzosos "accidentes" por lo que me sorprendió encontrarme en esta situación de nuevo. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que me había llevado al baño. Al fijarme en mis pantis cerré los ojos del susto, éstas estaban cubiertas por sangre.

Nunca me había pasado esto antes. ¿Sería grave? ¿Debería ir a un médico? ¿El sangrado se detendría pronto?

—¿Bella?— la voz de Alice al otro lado de la puerta me despertó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué?— pregunté. Mi voz debió de haber sonado bastante mal a causa del miedo porque escuché a Alice sostenerse contra la puerta.

—¿Estás bien?— mierda. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Esto no estaba bien. Nada bien.

— Yo…— terminé por sentarme en el piso entrando en pánico.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¡No!— hablé demasiado fuerte. _Demasiado_.

— ¿Qué sucede?— esa era la voz de Edward.

— No lo sé. Edward esto no te incumbe, ¿no iban a salir?

— Sí pero quería despedirme de Bella primero…— diablos. Inhalé y exhalé aire repetidas veces antes de ponerme de pie de nuevo. Me miré al espejo del baño para verificar no tener cara de susto y abrí la puerta, encontrándome a Edward y Alice aún discutiendo y Emmett unos pasos atrás, apoyado en la pared comiendo palomitas mientras observaba divertido.

— Bella…— Edward me sonrió— ¿Estás bien?

— Ajá. Sí. ¿Ya te vas?— escuché la risa de Alice a mi lado. Ella se alejó para darnos algo de privacidad. Dios, qué estaba pensando. ¿Por qué iba a querer privacidad? Me enfoqué en Edward y sus ojos, que me miraban fijamente.

— Sí. Te veo después, ¿de acuerdo?— asentí— Hey…— seguí mirándolo. Edward levantó una mano, que yo seguí con la vista, y la guió hasta llegar en la base de mi cuello, acariciando con su pulgar mi mejilla. De seguro ya parecía un tomate.— Cualquier cosa que pase con Rosalie puedes buscarme, ¿lo sabes no?— asentí sin encontrar mi voz, su acercamiento me tenía nerviosa.

— S- sí.— tartamudeé— Nos vemos, Edward.— él sonrió, su maldita sonrisa torcida. Acercó su rostro al mío dejándome helada. Quería retroceder y a la vez quería tenerlo más cerca. Cerré los ojos. Sus labios se posaron en la comisura de los míos y deseaba que permanecieran allí para siempre. Fue suave, delicado, y aunque no fue un beso, me dejó como gelatina. Se apartó de mí luego de un rato, y aunque me haya parecido eterno, cuando se separó se me hizo bastante corto.

— Nos vemos, Bella.— sonrió y se fue por el pasillo. Me quedé de pie escuchando cómo Alice y Emmett le decían algo y luego se despedían, escuché el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse y los pasos de Alice hasta llegar frente mío.

— ¿Entonces estás bien?— preguntó con una sonrisa bastante picarona. Sabía lo que pensaba pero no iba a complacerla. Recordé porqué estaba tan nerviosa en primer lugar y quise marcharme de allí enseguida.

— No…— negué con la cabeza— lo siento, sé que preparaste todo con mucho esmero y lo valoro Alice, pero tengo que irme.— le di un corto abrazo y salí a las corridas.

— ¡Bella espera!— no me detuve y corrí de regreso al hospital, rogando porque Esme estuviera allí.

Llegué bastante agitada y con el miedo calándome los huesos, tenía miedo de haber manchado mis jeans y odiaba tener que buscar a Esme cuando ayer estaba huyendo de ella.  
Subí por el ascensor buscando algo de aire para mis pulmones, tenía la garganta seca y la gente me observaba como si fuera una delincuente.  
Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron volví a correr por los pasillos hasta el lugar donde había estado anoche con Esme.  
Ella seguía ahí, leyendo una revista que hizo a un lado al verme llegar.

— Bella…— corrí hacia ella y me largué a llorar— tranquila, cariño. ¿Qué pasa?

— Perdón por irme, debí avisarte, lo siento…

— Lo sé… Respira, Bella— me mantuvo en un abrazo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

— Estuve con los Cullen.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Lo sabes?— levanté la mirada hacia ella y secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

— Sí. Carlisle me avisó. Cariño, ¿por qué has llegado así? ¿Por qué lloras? — sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos y no pude apartar la mirada. Mis mejillas debieron teñirse de rojo una vez más.

— Es que tengo miedo.— me miró sin comprender— Estoy sangrando.— susurré— ¿podemos irnos a casa?— me aparté de su agarre para abrazarla y esconder mi rostro en su pecho de nuevo.

— Bella…— volvió a acariciar mi cabello— Tranquila, cariño. No pasa nada. Iremos a casa y te explicaré todo, ¿de acuerdo?— asentí en respuesta.

Una vez en casa, Esme habló conmigo. asegurándose de mantenerme tranquila y de que entendiera todo lo que me estaba diciendo. Que éste hecho significara que me estaba convirtiendo en mujer no me gustaba para nada. Nunca había escuchado del periodo o ciclos menstruales y hablar del tema me parecía vergonzoso.

— Puedes quedarte en casa si quieres, yo iré a ver a Rosalie. Seguro le dan el alta hoy.

— Quiero ir contigo.

— Bien, pero comerás algo primero.

Desayunamos juntas y noté que Esme estaba muy cansada. Tenía las ojeras demasiado marcadas, su rostro se notaba decaído a causa de ello.  
Para cuando fuimos al hospital, supimos por la enfermera que Rosalie había despertado y al llegar a su habitación el oficial Charlie salía de ésta.

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí oficial Swan?— preguntó Esme.

— Quise hacerle unas preguntas a su hija, es todo.— respondió clavando sus ojos en mi.

— En ese caso debió consultarlo conmigo primero.

— Señora, Hale, lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir. Ahora me gustaría hablar con Bella.— me aferré al brazo de Esme observando a Charlie. No confiaba en los policías, él era la excepción y comenzaba a arrepentirme.

— De acuerdo. Pero conmigo presente. Y si no le molesta, dentro de un rato, porque ahora quiero ver a mi hija.

— De acuerdo, señora las veré más tarde. Que tengan lindo día.— Charlie me sonrió al pasar por mi lado y luego se fue.

Rosalie aún estaba algo perdida por la anestesia, se quejaba del dolor de cabeza y ya habíamos pedido que le dieran más calmantes. Se alegró mucho de vernos, pero sobretodo se alegró de verme a mí. Su rostro se iluminó al verme, queriendo que me acercara para verificar que yo era real.

— ¿No recuerdas nada?— preguntó Esme, sentada a un lado sosteniendo la mano de Rose.

— Mmm…— negó con la cabeza— a Bella…— hubiera tropezado de haber estado caminando, pero sólo pegué un salto.

— ¿A Bella?

— ¿A mí?— pregunté.

— No. No estabas ahí.— asentí comprendiendo— No sé.

— Está bien cariño, no te fuerces.

Estuvimos un rato con Rose, dándole su tiempo a procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. Una enfermera entró con su médico para darle el alta, estábamos felices por la noticia y tanto Rose como yo no veíamos la hora de ir juntas a casa.  
Luego de un par de horas, Esme me recordó que debíamos irnos para así yo hablar con Charlie. Me despedí de Rose prometiendo que estaría con ella de nuevo más tarde y me fui con Esme.

— Oye Bella…— me llamó antes de que saliera de la habitación detrás de Esme. Intercambié una mirada con Esme y miré a mi hermana.

— Volveré, Rose.— sonreí, para mi sorpresa ella se rió.

— No es eso, Bells

— ¿Qué?— pregunté sin entender el motivo de su risa.

— Tienes un beso aquí— siguió riendo mientras se señalaba la comisura del labio, refiriéndose a mi. Debí de ponerme roja como un tomate porque ella estalló en más carcajadas.

— Vendré más tarde, Rosalie— bufé saliendo de la habitación.

— ¡Y hablaremos sobre ello!— chilló. Vaya que ahora estaba más despierta. ¿Cómo lo había notado?

.  
.

— Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que aquí estás segura Bella. Nadie te hará daño, te lo prometo.

Observé a Charlie mientras hablaba, sintiendo sudar mis manos a causa de los nervios. Sabía lo que iba a preguntarme y no estaba del todo segura cómo responder.

— Sólo di la verdad, cariño.— escuchar la voz de Esme a mi lado me tranquilizaba. Respiré hondo cerrando los ojos en el proceso y luego miré a Charlie fijamente.

— Fue James. Logró salir de la cárcel con ayuda de Tanya hace un tiempo, él me visita cada año en mi cumpleaños. Yo no sabía que Tanya fue quien lo sacó, me enteré cuando ella vino por mi.— junté mis manos entre mis piernas y Esme me abrazó fuerte.

— ¿James? ¿El mismo que vivía con tu madre?— asentí tratando evitar que mi mente viaje hacia aquel recuerdo. Charlie asintió también— Muchas gracias, pequeña.— lo observé mover su bigote mientras se ponía de pie— No molestaré más de la cuenta señora Hale.

Esme y yo salimos nuevamente camino al hospital y ella no dejó de abrazarme en ningún momento.

— Fue un día bastante movido, ¿no corazón?— levanté la mirada hacia ella para notar que estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Dímelo tú.— me reí mordiéndome el labio. ¿Es que tenía una cara tan fácil de leer?

* * *

 **Hola! Perdón si tardé en subir el capítulo, aún no estaba terminado y tenía que editarlo también. Espero que les haya gustado! Díganme qué les pareció. Nos leemos!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **.**

 **Bella**

— Entonces… se besaron— Rosalie sonreía, haciendo círculos con un dedo en la sábana. Su cabello, que siempre estaba ondulado, ahora estaba casi lacio por estar gran parte del día acostada. Suspiré, no iba a dejar el tema.

—No fue un beso… apenas… Él… la comisura…— Dios no sabía como expresarme.

—¡Bella!— Rosalie se tapó el rostro con ambas manos sin poder ser capaz de controlar la risa.

—¡No nos besamos! Fue un beso en la comisura, apenas un roce… Rose, no me mires así. Estoy siendo sincera. ¡No te rías!— puse mala cara al ver que ella seguía carcajeándose.— Bien, me iré.

—No, Bella. ¡Detente!— volví a sentarme en la cama al ver que ella intentaba controlarse— Está bien, no fue nada. Perfecto.

—¿Perfecto?

—Sí. Eso muestra lo respetuoso que es. Que de verdad le gustas mucho.

—¿En serio?— me puse un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, tratando de disimular mis nervios.

—Sí. Respeta tus tiempos, los suyos…

—No, eso no.— la interrumpí— ¿De verdad le gusto?— Rose levantó la mirada con una sonrisa.

—Eso deberás averiguarlo tú.

—Pero dijiste…

—Sh. Ya sé. Pero es algo entre ustedes. Son tus ojos los que tienen que ver lo que Edward siente por ti, no los míos. No vale de nada que yo lo sepa si no lo sabes tu.

—Te odio, Rosalie Hale.

—No es mi culpa que odies la verdad, Bells.— bufé— Bueno, ¿había otra cosa que querías decirme?

Jugué con mis dedos enredándolos en mi blusa, evitando su mirada y aprovechando el cambio de tema aunque aún estuviera tímida al respecto.

— ¿Tú ya… tuviste tu periodo?— la miré de reojo y vi cómo cambió su expresión, mostrando un poco de sorpresa tal vez.

—Sí, hace mucho.—Hizo una pausa— ¿Acaso a ti no?— la miré.

—Ayer.

—Guau. Pero, Bella… tienes quince. Qué envidia.

—¿Envidia? Es horrible, no sabía lo que pasaba. Esme dice que es porque tenía mala alimentación antes de parar aquí, eso hizo que mi sistema funcione mal y otras cosas…

—Comprensible. Envidia porque estuviste quince años sin saber de ello.— sonrió— Tienes que verle el lado lindo Bella.

—Diag. — me reí.

Continuamos hablando un rato, no volví a preguntarle sobre lo sucedido respecto a su accidente estando con Royce y enfrentándose a James.  
Me quedé con ella en su cuarto y compartió la cama conmigo para que durmiera con ella. Rose se durmió en el instante que apagamos las luces, yo en cambio, no podía dejar de mirarla y mirar la venda que tenía en la cabeza a causa del golpe. Todo fue mi culpa. Como su hermana, lo correcto es que yo la protegiera, yo debía enfrentarme a James y evitar que él se acercara.  
Con cuidado de no despertarla besé su mejilla y salí de la cama, caminando a hurtadillas en medias salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras. La luz de la cocina se mantenía encendida siempre en la noche, así que no tenía miedo a lo desconocido en la oscuridad.  
Miré por la ventana mientras me servía un vaso de agua, recordando mi cumpleaños y que James apareció de la nada para atormentarme de nuevo. ¿Cómo supo dónde vivía?

—Bella…— pegué un salto sin soltar el vaso de agua. Me di la vuelta para encontrarme a Esme de pie contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina, en bata y el rostro adormilado— Lamento haberte asustado,linda.— sonrió un poco— ¿No puedes dormir?

—Tenía sed, es todo.

—Bella, puedes confiar en mí.

—Lo sé, Esme. No te preocupes.— sonreí girando sobre mis pies y poniendo el vaso en el fregadero, lo enjuagué y luego me sequé las manos.

—Es que he notado que has estado nerviosa estos días. ¿Hay algo que no me estás contando?

—No. Estoy preocupada por Rosalie nada más.— no quise seguir hablando, por lo que emprendí el paso— Buenas noches.— pasé por su lado con apenas mirarla y subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación.

Esa noche soñé con mi mamá. Con muñecas de trapo, con Edward… y con James.  
Me levanté agitada, sabiendo que no podía seguir así por más tiempo.  
Me vestí, guardé las cosas en mi mochila y bajé las escaleras para desayunar, todo en modo automático. Esme ya estaba levantada y aún seguía en bata.

—Buenos días, Bella. ¿Te caíste de la cama?— ella estaba sentada en la mesa, leyendo el periódico y con una taza de café acompañándola. Fruncí el ceño.

—Buenos días. Tengo que ir a la escuela.— caminé hacia la cocina para prepararme algo.

—¿Y piensas ir a la escuela un sábado?— dejé la mano suspendida en el aire antes de agarrar una taza y miré a Esme, quién se rió por mi sorpresa— Bella es sábado.

—Vaya… ando perdida.— agarré la taza de todas formas, ya me había levantado y no había posibilidades de que vuelva a dormir.

—Tengo una idea— bebió lo que quedaba de su taza y volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa— Hagamos algo hoy, Rosalie, tú y yo.— sonrió.

—Claro.— correspondí a la sonrisa.  
 **.**

 **.**

 **Edward**

Emmett terminó haciendo de las suyas en el partido de baseball que jugamos con Jasper y otros chicos de la escuela. Él seguía jodiéndome con el casi beso que le di a Bella, todo porque nos había espiado, Alice no había podido detenerlo.

—La próxima jugaremos en el mismo equipo.— me quité la gorra y lo golpeé con ella. Emmett se apartó y pasó su brazo por mi cuello, haciendo que me agache para que él pudiera pasar su puño por mi cabeza despeinándome.

—Ya quisieras, Eddie.— lo empujé para apartarme y entramos en la casa.

—¡Quien llega primero gana la ducha!— chilló y echó a correr por las escaleras, sin antes empujarme primero. Ya la tenía perdida de todas formas.

—¿Tienen quince y diecisiete o tienen cinco años ambos?— preguntó Alice desde el sofá.

—Emmett tiene cinco.— me reí.

—¿Cómo les fue?— mi hermana dejó el libro de Jane Austen que estaba leyendo a un lado para prestarme más atención.

—Bien. Jasper es buen bateador, parece que ha jugado antes. Dijo que nunca había jugado.— las mejillas de Alice se tiñeron de rosa.

—Qué sorpresa, ¿no?— sonrió agarrando el libro de nuevo.

—¿Será que has jugado con él anteriormente?— ella no contestó, sonrió con la vista fija en las hojas del libro. Me carcajee— Lo sabía.— di media vuelta y me dirigí a la cocina, donde la voz de mi padre susurraba al teléfono.

—No te preocupes, Charles. Todo va bien, ella está bien… Si. Me haré cargo. Bien.— colgó.

—¿Charles?— pregunté mientras me servía un vaso de agua. Carlisle se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Sí, un amigo. Vamos a pescar algunos fines de semana.

—¿Y de quién hablaban?

—La canoa.— dijo cortante. Entrecerré los ojos, oliendo la mentira.

— Tú no tienes canoa.

—Edward por favor, es un tema de adultos.

—¿Charles es Charlie? ¿El jefe de policía? — Carlisle pegó el puño contra la mesada, haciendo que los cubiertos chocaran entre sí.

—Asunto mío.— con las manos hechas puño salió de la cocina sin dirigirme la mirada.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Alice, acercándose al marco de la puerta.

—Parece que papá sigue ocultándonos cosas. No le demos importancia, él sabrá lo que hace.

—Hoy vino Charlie. Luego de que tú y Emmett se fueran. Bella también se fue para entonces.

—¿Qué quería?— mis ojos conectaban con los de ella, me era fácil leer los ojos de Alice. Saber cuando algo la molestaba o ponía triste. La visita de Charlie a nuestra casa la tenía preocupada.

—No llegué a escuchar mucho— susurró— él le dio un sobre a papá, creo que era algo de su hermana. Papá guardó el sobre en su oficina, Charlie dijo que era importante que lo guardara para más adelante.— se encogió de hombros— No sé a qué se refería, pero papá parecía entenderlo todo.

—¿Crees que tenga que ver con... Irina?

—No se habló de mamá por años y ¿de la nada hay un sobre que tiene que ver con ella?, no tiene sentido, Edward.— se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza.

—Bueno, pero estemos atentos. — ella alzó la mirada.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Edward, no hagas estupideces.

—Nada, hay que saber qué tiene ese sobre, Al.

—Tema de papá, no te metas.— bufé y subí para darme una ducha. No se lo mencionamos a Emmett, bueno, yo no se lo mencioné. Alice me tenía en la mira, ella realmente no quería que espiara los movimientos de Carlisle y la entendía.  
En un intento por olvidarme del tema, jugué videojuegos con Emmett hasta la cena y luego hicimos otra partida antes de dormir. Al día siguiente, sábado, vería a Bella, verla siempre me hacía bien. Ella hacía que todo fuera… lindo. Realmente me gustaba.

Me encontraba profundamente dormido cuando comencé a despertarme. No abrí los ojos porque aún quería seguir durmiendo, señal de que algo me había despertado.  
La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y al abrir los ojos, Alice entró corriendo por ella.

—Edward— susurró— despierta.— Me fijé en su pijama, desvié los ojos al reloj para saber la hora. Las ocho de la mañana.

—Alice…

—Edward, mamá está aquí.— sollozó. No fue hasta ese momento que no había notado las voces procedentes del piso de abajo. No eran gritos pero se notaba el esfuerzo por no levantar la voz.

—Sh, tranquila. — me senté y la atraje a mis brazos— ¿Y Emmett?

—No está, habrá salido a entrenar. Edward tengo miedo.— se largó a llorar. Su cuerpo temblaba contra el mío y me encontraba bastante dormido como para buscar algún tipo de consuelo que darle más que abrazarla.

—No pasa nada. Ve a tu cuarto, cámbiate. Salgamos de aquí.— Me aparté levantándome para buscar algo de ropa que ponerme y recogí algo de dinero que tenía tirado en el escritorio.

—¿Cómo nos iremos? Nos van a ver.

—¿Nunca saliste por la ventana?— sonreí.

—¿Tú sí?

—Las ventajas de ser silencioso.

Esperé a Alice mientras intentaba entender algo de lo que Carlisle e Irina discutían en la planta baja. Sabía cuál era el miedo de Alice, ella temía que su madre quisiera hablar con ella. Por eso no se negó a huir cuando se lo dije. Obviamente es uno de los peores consejos que le doy a mi hermana, se supone que la ayude a enfrentar a Irina, no a escaparse.  
La ayudé a salir por la ventana de mi habitación y luego nos fuimos caminando hasta el centro, paramos en un café y nos pedí un buen desayuno.

—No sabía que tenías dinero.

—No compro comida en la escuela, el dinero del almuerzo lo guardo y en momentos como este no viene mal.— ella sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Eres mi hermana, Al. De todas formas…— agarré un pedazo de la medialuna— creo que ella seguirá en casa para cuando regresemos. Tendrás que dar la cara tarde o temprano.

—¿Cómo hizo ella?— habló enojada con la vista fija en su taza de café.

—Las cosas nunca se solucionarán si no les das frente. Ella hizo un plan, le salió mal…

—Edward.— me interrumpió— No importan las explicaciones. Desapareció de nuestras vidas por ocho años. ¡Ocho malditos años! Donde pasaron miles de cosas en mi vida donde siempre necesité una madre. No sólo la perdí a ella, perdí a Bella como hermana. Tuve un shock emocional que hizo que perdiera la memoria. ¿Sabes lo horrible que fue vivir así? Papá vivía teniéndome lástima, Emmett no se quedaba atrás. Ambos queriendo hacer todo siempre a mi antojo para que me sintiera bien, a salvo. Segura. No tengo amigas en la escuela. Nunca fui a una pijamada. ¿Recuerdas a Lily? La que ahora es porrista…— asentí— Ella organizó la pijamada de madres e hijas en cuarto grado, ya te imaginarás por qué no fui. Y no solo eso.

—Te entiendo. Créeme que sí.— acerqué mi mano a la suya para tomarla y darle algo de consuelo. El resentimiento de Alice era demasiado y yo ya no sabía cómo ayudarla con su madre.

—No me importan los motivos. Nada hará que perdone su ausencia por esos años, para mí ella está muerta. De todas formas ella quería que fuera así.

—Pero te duele.

—Por supuesto que duele.— apartó su mano y agarró su taza, llevándosela a la boca y dando varios sorbos.

No hablamos más del tema y cuando terminamos de desayunar, ninguno parecía querer moverse de su asiento. Alice bufó y se puso de pie, poniéndose su abrigo. La imité y salimos de allí caminando hacia nuestra casa.

—¿Qué onda con Bella?— preguntó. El viento azotaba su cabello hacia atrás, sus manos estaban fijas en los bolsillos. Sonreí.

—Aún nada.

—A mi me parece que hay algo más que nada.— me miró.

—De todas formas ella te lo dirá.

—Lo dudo. Sabe que eres mi hermano.— asentí de acuerdo.

—Vamos de a poco.

—Así me gusta.—se rió.

Llegamos a casa y como era de esperarse, Irina estaba ahí. Ambos, Alice y yo, ahogamos un pequeño grito al ver su aspecto. Aunque cubriera su rostro con lentes de sol y un pañuelo, se llegaban a ver las marcas en su piel. Miré a Carlisle que estaba sentado en el sofá continuo.

—Alice…— no recordaba la voz de mi tía, pero parecía ser lo único que mi hermana aún reconocía en ella. Alice estaba estática, paralizada por el shock que ese momento le provocaba. Irina se puso de pie, haciendo que Alice reaccione.

—¡Vete de aquí! Estás muerta. ¡Vete!

—Alice…— Carlisle dio un paso adelante.

—¡Tú no te metas traidor!— chilló. Pasó su puño por sus ojos, me empujó para que me apartara de la puerta y salió corriendo. Automáticamente comencé a seguirla.

—¡Alice espera!— ella no se detenía. Tenía miedo de que sólo se estuviera guiando por la furia y no viera la dirección en la que iba. Para ser más claros, temía que le pasara algo por no fijarse en su camino.

No sabía cuánta energía tenía mi hermana hasta entonces. Ya no podía seguirla, pero ella seguía corriendo como si la vida le fuera en ello. Frené sosteniéndome de las rodillas en busca de aire, viendo cómo su cuerpo desaparecía entre la gente. Esperaba que siguiera corriendo en línea recta, sino no sería capaz de encontrarla después.  
Me senté en el pasto descansando un momento, Alice quería estar sola y le daría su espacio por un tiempo. Me fijé la hora en mi reloj de la muñeca, ya eran cerca del mediodía. Podría salir con Bella un rato, antes de ir a buscar a mi hermana.

Ella estaba pasándola bien con Esme y con Rosalie. Las tres estaban teniendo una guerra de pintura en el patio cuando llegué. Esme dejó que Bella saliera conmigo e incluso le dio dinero por si nos daba hambre.

—Gracias por… ésto.— le dije.

—¿Por qué?— se rió— Edward salir contigo es divertido, no es que fuera como obligación. Y lamento haber manchado tu camisa.

—No ha sido nada, sólo espero que se quite. Por cierto, me gusta como estás vestida.— sonreí, haciendo que se ruborice.

—Gracias. ¿Alice vino por aquí?— cambió de tema.

—Sí. ¿Crees que esté cerca?

—No lo sé, cuando suceden esas cosas la adrenalina que desprende tu interior es incontrolable. Creo que deberías ir a tu casa y esperar que regrese por su cuenta.

—No. No me lo perdonaría, tengo que encontrarla. Tal vez se perdió.

—Ella estará bien.— miré sus ojos un momento y ella me sonrió. Dios, cómo me podía su sonrisa.

—Lo sé.— sin dar más vueltas, tomé su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos. Ella no se negó.

—Edward…— susurró luego de un rato estar caminando.

—¿Si?— la miré. Ella se detuvo y yo hice lo mismo, parándome frente a ella.

—¿Qué hacemos?— fruncí el ceño— Me refiero a nosotros. ¿Qué estamos haciendo… nosotros dos?

—Mmm…— aparté un mechón de pelo que chocaba en su rostro— Dímelo tú.— me acerqué un poco más, midiendo cada movimiento con precaución, no quería asustarla.  
Bella contuvo el aliento, apartó la mirada y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Busquemos a Alice.

—Sí.— suspiré.  
 **.  
.**  
 **.  
**

* * *

 **Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Dejenme un review para saber qué les pareció, son todos bienvenidos :) Hasta la próxima!**


	22. Chapter 21

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los personajes que inventé para la historia. La historia es mía.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

 **.**

 **Bella**

Encontrar a Alice no fue fácil, se nos hizo difícil cuando comenzó a hacerse tarde y aún no sabíamos nada de ella.

No podía mirar a Edward, cada vez que le echaba una pequeña mirada de reojo sentía como mis mejillas enrojecían. Tal vez no estaba siendo demasiado justa con él o conmigo, no entendía bien qué pasaba. O sí lo sabía y no quería que las cosas pasen como se suponía pasarían. Me era difícil aceptar que Edward podía quererme de esa manera. Estaba muy confundida.

—Ya deberíamos de regresar.— comenzó a decir Edward— tú debes de volver a casa, Esme estará preocupada.

Lo miré un momento, inspeccionando su rostro serio, aún mirando a su alrededor buscando a Alice. A veces tenía el impulso de querer tirarme a sus brazos y besarlo, pero al segundo descartaba la idea. Tal vez no era lo que Edward quería.

—Ya sé adónde podemos ir. — se me ocurrió de repente— Edward me miró y usó su sonrisa torcida. ¿Tenía que sonreír por todo?

—¿Donde?

Tomé su mano y cambié de dirección, no conocía Forks pero recordaba haber pasado por aquel lugar no hacía mucho. También recordé una de las tantas conversaciones que tuve con Alice, si mis cálculos no estaban mal, seguro se encontraba allí.

Caminamos alrededor de media hora, sentía como picaban mis mejillas del frío y me mantenía alejada de Edward evitando contacto alguno. Había soltado su mano calles después de haber cambiado de rumbo y ahora ambos teníamos nuestras manos en los bolsillos.

Las puertas de la galería de Arte de Forks aún estaban abiertas cuando finalmente llegamos. Edward me miró confundido, frunciendo el ceño. Me dispuse a entrar y uno de los agentes de seguridad me detuvo.

—Alto ahí, muchachos. Necesitan entrada para ingresar, además ya estamos cerrando.

—Disculpe oficial.— miré a Edward y luego volví a dirigirme al hombre— Su hermana está desaparecida, estamos casi seguros que pudo haber venido aquí. Tiene cabello negro y…

—Vestía una chaqueta color roja.— interrumpió Edward.— Si está dentro déjenos pasar a buscarla, por favor. No tardaremos.

Ambos miramos cómo el oficial se lo pensaba, comencé a impacientarme. Nos quedaba poco tiempo antes de que Esme enviara a alguien a buscarme.

—¿No tenían que cerrar?— insistí.

—Les daré cinco minutos…— no seguí escuchando, apenas nos dió el permiso, ingresé a buscar a Alice sin saber si Edward me seguía o no.

.  
.

Caminábamos por la galería buscando a Alice, preguntando si alguien la había visto. Edward me estaba mirando y yo me hacía la tonta para no encontrarme con su mirada.

— ¿Por qué crees que Irina ha vuelto?— pregunté tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa y no en la mirada fija que él me estaba dando.

—Tal vez Carlisle la ha llamado.— asentí— Bella…

—¿hmm?

—¿Por qué no quieres que te bese? — nuevamente sentí mis mejillas arder, me odié por no saber controlar mis emociones. ¿Por qué Edward tenía que ponerme de esta manera?

— Pues…— pasé mi mano por mi cabello sin saber qué responder. ¿Yo no quería que él me besara?

— Alice.— susurró Edward a mi lado. Lo miré sin comprender.

— ¿Eh?— seguí la dirección de su mirada y recordé el motivo de porqué estábamos en la galería. Alice estaba sentada admirando una de las muchas pinturas. Edward se acercó a ella dejándome con las palabras que no tenía para decir, me había salvado por un pelo.

Alice estaba molesta, no quería que la buscaran lo cual era entendible. Edward la regañó por haberse ido de esa manera y haberlo preocupado. Yo sólo iba a su lado escuchando cómo él era incapaz de cerrar la boca por un minuto y dejar que su hermana se explicara.

— Edward ya basta, eras el único buscándome. ¿Crees que seguiría aquí si Carlisle me hubiera buscado?— lo interrumpió Alice haciendo que él se detenga mientras ella seguía su camino.

— Lo dijo…— susurré pasando por su lado yendo con Alice— oye, ¿estás bien?— Alice levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban tristes y se notaba que había llorado durante bastante rato. No era buena consolando a la gente pero en ese momento no se me ocurrió nada mejor que darle un fuerte abrazo, ella respondió de la misma manera, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Las pequeñas sacudidas de su pecho me dieron a entender que estaba llorando de nuevo. Miré a Edward que se había acercado a nosotras y antes de que me separe, él nos abrazó a las dos.

.

.  
El coche patrulla que ya conocía de memoria estaba aparcado en la calle de la casa de Esme, quien estaba en la puerta hablando con el oficial Charlie.

— ¿Quieres que nos quedemos?— preguntó Edward antes de que crucemos la calle.

— No, no pasa nada. Vayan que ya es tarde, gracias por acompañarme.— les sonreí. Alice me dio un fuerte abrazo como despedida y luego se fue con su hermano, Edward sólo me había dedicado una tímida sonrisa antes de irse.

Caminé hasta la casa con pasos tímidos parándome al lado de Esme quien rodeó mis hombros con uno de sus brazos. El sol ya se había metido y estaba agradecida de no haberme metido en problemas ni haber preocupado a Esme.

— Hola, Bella— saludó Charlie moviendo su bigote.

— Hola oficial Charlie— sonreí.

— Bien, Esme… la mantendré al tanto

— Muchas gracias oficial.— miré a ambos frunciendo el ceño. ¿Me había perdido de algo?

Esme y yo entramos a la casa, Rosalie estaba sentada en el sofá cubierta con una manta y comiendo palomitas mientras miraba la televisión. Me senté a su lado e intercambiamos sonrisas.

— ¿Qué pasó mamá?— preguntó Rose cuando Esme cerró la puerta.

— Atraparon a James. Y a Tanya. Los atraparon juntos.

— ¿Los atraparon?— mi voz salió como un susurro. Lo habían atrapado.

— ¿James…?— Rosalie parecía que no recordaba a aquel hombre. Esme se acercó a ella y la atrajo en sus brazos, besando su cabeza.

— Ya nadie va a hacerles daño, a ninguna— nos tranquilizó— Ven Bella, tú también eres parte— sonreí y me acerqué a su abrazo, Rose y yo reímos por los arrumacos de Esme. Me costaba creerlo, había pasado diez años con la sombra de este tipo persiguiéndome, nunca había tenido el valor de hablar hasta que conocí a Esme. Finalmente podría estar tranquila, respirar en paz.

.

.  
 **Edward**

Irina se había ido para cuando llegamos a casa. Alice ni se detuvo a mirar a su padre, subió a su habitación como una bala. Emmett y yo intercambiamos miradas y él señaló a Carlisle sentado en uno de los sillones individuales, con una botella de whisky en el piso a su lado, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer dormido.  
Emmett se levantó me guió a la cocina para que podamos hablar.

— Irina se fue…— comencé.

— Sí. Volverá, no quiere que las cosas sigan mal con Alice.— resopló apoyándose de espaldas contra la encimera.

— ¿Por qué Carlisle está así?

— ¿No ha tenido un buen día?— se encogió de hombros— Irina sabe de Bella.

— Diablos— comencé a tirar de mi cabello.

— No te preocupes, no pasará nada. Ella sabe que Bella está bien ahora… han discutido.

— ¿Por Bella?

— Pues sí. Carlisle tomó decisiones más allá de lo que ellos habían acordado. Irina sería dada por muerta pero Bella no debía irse, Carlisle fue egoísta y por eso discutieron. A él no le importó Bella, a Irina sí.

— Es todo una mierda— susurré.

— Verdad que sí. — bufó— ¿Cómo está Alice?

— No quiso hablarme… sigue molesta. ¿Tú crees que se le pase?— pregunté agarrando entre mis dedos un hilo que colgaba del mantel de la mesa de la cocina.

— Está dolida, es normal que se comporte así. No sé si se le va a pasar, Ed, sólo sé que tendrá que hablar con Irina le guste o no, tal vez sea lo que necesita para seguir adelante. — asentí no muy convencido.

— ¿Cómo estás?— Emmett sonrió irónicamente.

— Bastante jodido.— me reí.

— ¿Saliste hoy?

— No soy un gallina como Alice, Edward— suspiró tocándose la barbilla— pero sí, he ido a ver a Rosalie. Creí que te encontraría ahí con Bella pero ella dijo que ambos se habían ido hacía rato.

— ¿Buscaste consuelo en Rosalie?— me reí. Emmett se acercó para golpearme y terminó chocando contra la pared. El sonido de quejidos provenientes del sofá detuvo nuestro infantilismo y ambos intentamos de llevar a Carlisle a su habitación para que descansara.

— Maldita sea, nunca ha bebido tanto— maldijo Emmett.

— ¿Discutieron feo?

— Me fui antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor. — asentí comprendiendo.

Nos acostamos estando al pendiente de Carlisle por momentos, pero por suerte el hombre había dormido profundamente y así igual nosotros.

La mañana siguiente, me sorprendí al bajar y encontrar a Alice hablando con Irina, sus mejillas estaban infladas y enrojecidas debido al llanto, pero me alegrara que estuvieran hablando sin ninguna levantar la voz. No quise interrumpirlas así que me asomé a la habitación de Carlisle para encontrarlo todavía tumbado en la cama.  
Regresé a mi habitación aprovechando que aún era demasiado temprano para levantarme, además era domingo, era un día perfecto para quedarse todo el día en cama.  
No había llegado a dormirme del todo cuando la puerta de mi habitación fue abierta por Emmett, quien entró sin importarle lo dormido que me encontraba.

—Iré a desayunar con Rosalie, ¿vienes?

—Me quedaré con Alice.— respondí de malas, girando sobre mi costado para darle la espalda y meter la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

—Tu te pierdes un desayuno con Bella.— jodió Emmett saliendo de la habitación.

Me desperté pasadas las once notando la casa bastante silenciosa, lo que parecía extraño ya que era domingo y todos siempre estaban en casa. Me levanté buscando ropa para cambiarme antes de bajar a desayunar, luego de ir al baño y vestirme verifiqué si había alguien en casa. Emmett no estaba, seguro todavía seguía con Rosalie. Alice no estaba en su habitación y mi tía Irina tampoco estaba, ¿se habrán ido juntas?, la habitación de Carlisle seguía igual que la noche anterior cuando lo dejamos en la cama, Carlisle no estaba y la cama seguía deshecha. Si, estaba solo.  
Bajé a prepararme el desayuno y algo hizo click en mi cabeza. Sabía que estaba mal husmear en cosas ajenas, sabía que Alice iba a enojarse mucho si se enteraba pero también sabía que Carlisle ocultaba algo en ese sobre y necesitaba saberlo.  
Terminé de prepararme el café con leche y subí a su habitación, empezando a buscar debajo del colchón, en los cajones, el armario, debajo de la alfombra y todos los lugares que se me pasaban por la cabeza. No encontré nada.

—¿Edward?— la voz de Emmett se escuchó desde la entrada. Salí de la habitación de Carlisle y fui a su encuentro— ¿Recién te levantas?

—Es domingo, Emmett… ¿qué pasó?— pregunté al ver a Alice de brazos cruzados detrás de él.

—Alice robó el sobre de papá…

—¡No lo robé! Todos sabíamos que él ocultaba algo.

—¿Tú sacaste el sobre de la habitación de Carlisle?— pregunté conteniendo la risa. Lo esperaba de Emmett, incluso de Bella que ni vivía aquí pero nunca de Alice.

—¿Quieren saber qué esconde o no?

Los tres nos juntamos en la mesa, donde dejamos el sobre. Sacamos el papel de su interior y vimos que se trataba de una carta. Intercambiamos miradas y comenzamos a leer en silencio.  
Al principio parecía confuso pero luego fui comprendiendo y entonces decidí que no era asunto nuestro entrometernos. Agarré el papel y lo aparté de la vista de mis hermanos.

—¡Edward!— se quejó Alice.

—No creo que seamos las personas correctas en leer esto.— dije doblando la hoja.

—Estás siendo muy injusto, vas a leerlo solo cuando tengas la oportunidad.

—No voy a leerlo, no es asunto nuestro Emmett. Entiendo la curiosidad pero los tres sabemos que no nos corresponde saberlo primero.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Obligar a que Carlisle hable?— resopló Alice.

—No será necesario.— respondió Carlisle detrás de nosotros. Nos giramos para verlo, se notaba que se había duchado antes de salir, aún tenía ojeras pero no se notaban tanto.

—Papá…

—Lo sé chicos, no he sido muy justo durante este tiempo. Sé que les debo una disculpa, a todos. Hablaré con Bella y…

—¿Estás seguro?— pregunté. Carlisle no era muy bueno hablando, había perdido el toque guardando tantos secretos.

—Estoy seguro, hijo. Hablaremos con ella, ahora que las cosas están volviendo a su lugar…

—Te equivocas.

—Alice.— corté a mi hermana antes de que comenzara a discutir.

—Tal vez me equivoque, Alice— le respondió mi padre— Las cosas no podrán volver a su lugar, no del todo. Pero no tiene por qué seguir habiendo una tensión entre nosotros por algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo. Aceptar, pedir perdón y perdonar son una de las cosas más difíciles de poner en práctica en esta vida.

—A buena hora lo notas…— miré mal a Alice quien aún actuaba distante con nuestro padre, no la culpaba pero me hubiera gustado que mantuviera la boca cerrada por un momento.

—Mejor tarde que nunca.— respondió Carlisle tomando el sobre y saliendo nuevamente de la casa. Miré a mis hermanos, a los tres nos costaba creer que fuera Carlisle quien diera la iniciativa.

Quería ir con mi padre y estar con Bella mientras ella lo escuchaba, quería darle mi apoyo, hacerle saber que estaba para ella siempre que lo necesitara.  
Esperaba que Carlisle comprendiera lo sensible que era Bella, que eligiera bien sus palabras y que fuera paciente con ella. Que no la lastime más de lo que ya había sufrido por su culpa.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, ha pasado tiempo desde la última actualización. Sé que el capítulo es corto y lo siento. También siento decirles que comenzamos la recta final de esta historia. Aún no sé bien cuántos capítulos le quedan exactamente, supongo que dos o tres y el epílogo. Gracias por seguir leyendo, diganme qué les pareció en los reviews. Hasta el próximo capi :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo cree para la historia, yo sólo juego con ellos. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

 _"Querido hermano, sé que no hemos hablado mucho los últimos años. Sé que me hice a un lado._

 _Lamento contactarte luego de tanto tiempo, no quiero malgastar tu tiempo en una carta tan larga, pero necesito que sepas algo._

 _Tienes una sobrina. Sí, vaya sorpresa ¿no? No te lo he dicho porque de otra manera no me habrías dejado ir. Lamento notificarte por este medio, pero no he tenido buenos días los últimos años y necesito que alguien se haga cargo de mi pequeña, y ¿quién mejor que su tío? Por favor, Charlie, no te enfades por las malas decisiones que tomé en el pasado, no dejes que Bella se haga cargo de mi culpa. Cuida de ella, es mi vida._

 _Renée."_

 **Pov Bella**

 **.  
.**

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, arrugué el papel entre mis manos mientras Carlisle ponía una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Lo lamento, pequeña.

—No, Carlisle. No lo lamentes. — sequé la lágrima y traté de evitar llorar frente al hombre que también me había abandonado.

—Estoy para lo que necesites…— levanté la vista hacia él, ¿acaso me estaba tomando el pelo?

—¿Justo ahora?— me reí— No necesito nada tuyo, gracias por mostrarme esto, ahora puedes irte.— le devolví el papel arrugado, tal vez quisiera conservarlo.

Carlisle suspiró mientras se puso de pie, me miró un segundo y luego se encaminó a la puerta para irse.

Lo seguí una vez que salió por la puerta, observándolo por la ventana.

Sentía rabia, estaba dolida nuevamente por algo del pasado. Ya no sabía lo que realmente más me jodía de todo esto. Charlie había tomado su decisión y para ser honesta, si me ponía en su lugar supongo que hubiera hecho lo mismo pero actuaría diferente, eso sí. Dejar a un niño indefenso por no querer hacerme cargo me parecía totalmente injusto.

Dos golpes en la puerta llamaron mi atención y fui a ver de quién se trataba. Carlisle le había dicho a Esme que necesitaba hablar conmigo a solas, así que ella se llevó a Rose a hacer compras y ambas tenían llave, por lo que era imposible que fueran ellas.

—Edward…— susurré abriendo la puerta.

—Bella, ¿cómo estás?— me hice a un lado para darle el paso y cerrar la puerta, siguiéndolo hasta el sofá del living.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Alice encontró la carta…— respondió encogiéndose de hombros— Carlisle dijo que hablaría contigo.

—Acaba de irse.— asentí con la cabeza. No entendía por qué, pero la presencia de Edward comenzó a molestarme y quería que se vaya.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella…

—No…— negué con la cabeza cruzándome de brazos.

Edward se acercó a darme un abrazo, lo aparté apenas sentí su cuerpo contra el mío, sin medir el impacto. Me miró preocupado, con miedo, dudando entre si acercarse o no.

—¿Bella?

—No, Edward. Tú no lo entiendes. No sabes lo que es estar solo, yendo de hogar en hogar, sintiéndote incomprendido, no lo sabes.— una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y me la sequé con brusquedad— Tu siempre has tenido a tu tío. No estuviste solo en ningún momento. Puede que ahora yo también tenga a mi tío pero él me abandonó también. Charlie eligió dejarme.

—Tal vez tuvo miedo…

—¡No lo defiendas!— chillé— Déjame sola.— le dí la espalda y crucé mis brazos, sintiendo como el llanto me ganaba. No valía la pena descargar toda mi ira en él, Edward no se lo merecía.

—Bells...— lo ignoré esperando que hiciera lo que le había pedido. Escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, me senté en sofá y cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos mientras lloraba sin control. Necesitaba soltar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, todo el dolor que me provocaba.  
Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía, era mi tío. Era hermano de mi madre, recibió una carta de ella donde le hablaba de mí. Una carta que él prefirió ignorar y que incluso ahora sigue ignorando, mientras tira la fachada de buen policía manteniendo un ojo siempre en mí.

—Maldito infeliz.— susurré.

Estuve media hora sola hasta que Esme y Rosalie llegaron. Hice de cuenta que nada había pasado, que Carlisle había hablado conmigo y sólo eso. No toqué el tema. Tal vez era una cobarde por ignorarlo pero por el momento prefería que fuera así.  
Ayudé a ambas a acomodar las cosas y luego Rosalie y yo hicimos galletas de chocolate, siguiendo la receta especial de Esme y riendo mientras hacíamos un desastre en la cocina.  
Fue una buena manera de pasar la tarde sin hundirse en malos pensamientos.

—Bella… no tienes que aparentar conmigo.— habló Esme desde la puerta de mi habitación mientras yo preparaba mi cama para dormir.

—No estoy aparentando…—me encogí de hombros.

—Linda, estoy al tanto— se acercó y se sentó al pie de la cama— y estoy segura de que tu cabecita es un caos ahora. Sólo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo si necesitas hablar, ¿está bien?

—Gracias Esme— sonreí acercándome para darle un abrazo, sorprendiéndola ante mi repentina demostración de afecto.

—Todo estará bien, cariño, verás que sí.

—Lo sé, gracias— susurré siguiendo pegada a ella mientras me masajeaba la espalda.

.

.

 **Pov Edward**

.

Caminé de manera automática hasta mi casa y durante todo el camino no dejé de pensar en Bella. En por qué no había querido mi ayuda, mi compañía. Tal vez tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que no pueda acompañarla con lo que le pasaba.

—¿Te volvieron a comer la lengua los ratones?— preguntó Emmett sentándose a mi lado. Al ver que yo no estaba para bromas borró la estúpida sonrisa de su rostro— Hey, sea lo que sea ya pasará. ¿Estás así por Bella?

—No me quiso en su casa, no entiendo por qué.

—Hermano, ¿quién entiende a las mujeres? No sé qué decirte pero así como te echó va a buscarte de nuevo, sólo espera.

—Tal vez en serio hay un problema conmigo…

—No te castigues, Eddy. Tú no tienes la culpa. Bella no está pasando por un buen momento, debes mantener la calma. Que todo sea color de rosa para tí no significa que también deba ser así para ella.— lo miré fijamente— ¿Qué? Cambia esa cara, salgamos a caminar, vayamos por pizza, anda— dijo levantándose y sacudiendo mi cabello en el trayecto.

—¿Y tú?— pregunté viendo a Alice agarrar su chaqueta del perchero.

—Tengo una cita con Jasper.

—¿Qué?— pregunté sorprendido, Alice sonrió— Ninguno de nosotros está bien, Alice tú no estás bien…

—Cállate Edward, todos necesitamos salir un poco a despejarnos. Estaré bien con Jasper, confío en él. Además prometió traerme para la cena. Sólo iremos al cine.— se acercó a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla— relájate.

La vi irse por la puerta y luego hice lo mismo, busqué mi abrigo y esperé por Emmett para ir por la miserable pizza.

—Sabes, también podríamos haber cocinado algo, no es que tengamos la alacena vacía.

—¿Acaso no sientes la depresión que hay en casa? Mucha tensión. Estoy pensando en ponerle velas aromáticas.— respondió encendiendo el motor y arrancando el auto.

—Tan niña.— comenté riendo.

—Cállate idiota, tú estarías llorando por una chica de no ser por mí.

—¿Quien te dijo de las velas? ¿Rosalie?

—Guárdate tus comentarios Edward— sonrió. No pude evitar reírme.

Salir con Emmett siempre era una buena opción para levantar el ánimo, aún estaba preocupado por Bella, pero tal cual había dicho Emmett, así como me había echado vendría a buscarme… o eso esperaba.

—¿Alguna novedad de Irina?— pregunté de repente. Emmett acababa de meterse un trozo de pizza a la boca.

—Ella… humm.. quería mantener el contacto. Consiguió hablar con Alice pero no creo que la haya escuchado. Dijo que le gustaría ver a Bella en algún momento, cuando todo esté más calmado por aquí, pero Carlisle le dijo que no era buena idea. Va a costarle pero no creo que le cueste tanto como cuando tomó la decisión de dejarnos hace diez años.

—¿Se hará a un lado de nuevo entonces?

—Sep… Supongo que es lo mejor para todos. Yo que ella ni regresaba, sólo ha causado más daño.— asentí de acuerdo.

—Tal vez necesitaba volver… no lo sé.

—¿La defiendes?— lo miré sorprendido, era lo mismo que Bella me había dicho pero en otras palabras. Debía comenzar a replantearme las cosas antes de hablar.

—¡No! No… sólo… no lo sé, le busco un motivo.

—No es necesario, Edward, los motivos no importan cuando ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y eso ha incrementado el dolor que provocaste. Mi madre no merece ser perdonada.

—¿Y tu padre?

—No lo sé.— suspiró. Palmé su hombro y terminé la porción de pizza que había empezado. Carlisle bajó a comer con nosotros más tarde, había decidido tomar una siesta que le llevó toda la tarde. Justo cuando comenzamos a preguntarnos dónde estaba Alice y por qué se estaba tardando, Jasper la dejó en la puerta de nuestra casa.

No supe nada de Bella al día siguiente y eso me entristeció aún más, no era capaz de comprender el "dale tiempo" de mis hermanos, me costaba horrores no pasar media hora sin plantearme ir a su casa y preguntarle cómo estaba para luego descartar la idea. Debía darle el maldito tiempo y me estaba volviendo loco.

—Ella te gusta— sonrió Alice comiendo una manzana.

—Cállate duende.

Bella tampoco apareció al día siguiente y comencé a pensar que tal vez ya no quería saber nada de mi. Tampoco entendía qué diablos había hecho mal, entendí que mi comentario no fue el mejor de todos pero ¿era para tanto?  
Alice asistía a la escuela normalmente pero Bella no la acompañaba, Alice me aseguraba que estaba bien y que no me preocupara, ¿acaso ellos eran conscientes del efecto que Bella tenía en mí?  
El miércoles por la tarde decidí dar una vuelta, ya no se sentía el clima tan frío, la temporada de abrigo exagerado se estaba acabando.  
Paré en seco cuando bajé del porche de mi casa y la vi a pocos metros. Ella estaba ahí, había ido a buscarme.

—¿Bella?

Una sonrisa tímida asomó sus labios mientras se acercaba, las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y el cabello en una coleta que dejaba varios mechones sueltos ya que aún lo tenía corto.

—Lamento la desaparición…— sus ojos buscaron los míos y cualquier rastro de enojo existente de los días pasados había sido borrado— soy una cobarde.

—No, no lo eres.— me acerqué un poco más, ésta vez midiendo mis pasos, no la abrazaría si no era necesario— La situación te ha sobrepasado, es entendible.

—No entre nosotros.— la miré nuevamente, descubriendo el rubor en sus mejillas.— Tú siempre has demostrado ser de gran confianza para mí, Edward. Lo siento, no quise alejarte. No quise alejarme tampoco pero…— no lo aguante más y la rodeé con mis brazos, abrazándola.

—No te disculpes, por favor deja de hacerlo.

—Edward…— sentí su respiración en mi cuello y cómo los brazos de Bella rodearon mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos manteniendo nuestro abrazo. Tal vez era algo mínimo, pero prefería tener este contacto entre nosotros por ahora antes que no tenerla cerca. Su compañía era de las cosas más maravillosas que jamás había experimentado. " _Ella te gusta"_ recordé la voz de mi hermana. Sí, Bella definitivamente me gustaba.

—Te quiero.— susurré.

—Yo también te quiero, Edward— respondió aferrándose más a mi. Sonreí.

* * *

 **Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lamento la demora, es que ando con visitas en casa y estoy muy ocupada durante el día que termino agotada, espero lo entiendan.  
** **No recuerdo haberlo dicho así que por las moscas lo diré... hemos llegado a la recta final de esta historia, sólo dos o tres capis más y eso será todo. Muchas gracias por haberla seguido siempre y dejar un review.  
** **Nuevamente agradezco a Vanina lliana, Yoliki, nydiac10, Maryluna, Adriana Molina, Jupy y Kaja0507 por haber dejado un review en el capítulo anterior.  
Eso es todo, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, saludos! xoxo **


	24. Chapter 23

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo juego con ellos. La historia es mía._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23 - Final**

 **.  
.**

 **Pov Edward**

—Te quiero.— susurré.

—Yo también te quiero, Edward— respondió aferrándose más a mi. Sonreí.

— No te alejes de nuevo— pedí, pensando que tal vez estaba siendo egoísta. Bella se apartó para mirarme a la cara y sonrió.

—Lo prometo.— me acerqué despacio, observando sus bellos ojos marrones. Apoyé mis labios en su frente, dejándole un beso, Bella cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto.

—Tenemos que ir a la escuela…—susurré interrumpiendo nuestro momento.

—¿Tenemos?— preguntó ella sonriendo. Me reí, Bella quien cometía travesuras había reaparecido— podemos faltar.

—Llevas ausente casi toda la semana.

—Esme me lo ha permitido. Necesitaba tiempo y… Oh vamos, Edward. No seas gallina, una falta no va a afectarte.

—Señorita Swan, ustedes está queriendo llevarme por el mal camino— ella rió conmigo y tomó mi mano, tirando de ella para que la siguiera.

Caminamos por las calles de Forks sin rumbo alguno, entramos en un pequeño almacén donde compramos dos paletas heladas y golosinas, parecería que la suerte estaba a nuestro favor porque no la estábamos pasando tan mal como lo hubiera esperado.

—¿Esto es una cita?— preguntó Bella de repente, metiendo la mano en la bolsa de caramelos y metiéndose uno a la boca. Nuevamente comencé a reírme— Oye, ¿por qué te ríes? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tú eres graciosa, Bella.

—Tonto— sonrió golpeándome despacio en la cabeza, logré esquivarla pero aún así consiguió despeinarme— Esto podría ser una cita, ¿sabes?— negué con la cabeza sonriendo.

—¿Tú quieres que sea una cita?— pregunté enarcando una ceja. Bella buscó entre las golosinas, seguramente buscando las de sabor a cereza, sus favoritas, haciéndose la tonta.

—Creo…—habló luego de varios minutos estando en silencio— que debería encarar a Charlie. ¿Tú qué dices?

—Haz lo que sientas, Bells, sólo tú puedes decidir esto. Y estaré a tu lado tomes la decisión que tomes.

Nos miramos por un momento que pareció eterno, ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro. Sonreí nuevamente, causando su sonrisa. Era tan fácil estar con ella sin decir nada, ambos sabíamos leer en el otro sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra. Como si pudiéramos leer nuestras mentes.  
 **  
**Charlie miró a la adolescente de tez pálida, ojos marrones y cabello oscuro observarlo de brazos cruzados. Él no tenía idea de qué rayos estaba haciendo Bella allí, en la puerta de su casa, no se lo esperaba.  
Bella tomó la decisión de venir cuando terminamos con un dolor de estómago por tantas golosinas, pensando que se nos pasaría en el camino.

—Vaya sorpresa... —murmuró quitándose la gorra de policía.

—Imagínate la mía —sonrió Bella—. ¿Me vas a seguir ignorando? ¿Dejarás que Carlisle se encargue otra vez?

—Oh, Bella... No, nena, no es lo que crees...

—No, lo sé. Tú no eres nadie, eres sólo un cobarde. Refúgiate mientras puedas con tu placa pero todos en mi familia sabemos quién eres. Esme no te abrirá la puerta de nuevo.

—Y yo me encargaré de mantenerte alejado —agregué mientras sentía el apretón de Bella en mi mano. Charlie no pasó desapercibido nuestro contacto. Bella no iba a enfrentarse a nadie nunca más sola, me tendría a mí a su lado, listo para dar los golpes por ella.

—Podrías dejarme explicarte…

—No necesito tus explicaciones Charlie. Porque no las hay, no existen. Nunca sentiste ni un poquito de aprecio hacia mi, porque de haberlo sentido te hubieras hecho cargo.

—Bella, ¿a qué has venido?— Bella soltó mi mano y se acercó a su tío.

—Vine a dar la cara ya que tú nunca te atreverías. Seguirías manteniendo contacto con Carlisle sólo para saber de mí. ¿Acaso sientes culpa? — Charlie estaba perplejo, tal vez enfrentándose al gran temor de su vida— Ahórrate la culpa, Charles, nunca necesité de ti. No me extraña que mi madre se hubiera alejado, tenía a un hermano inservible.— se apartó de él y siguió caminando. Apresuré el paso intentando alcanzarla. Charlie ni se giró a verla marcharse. Maldito idiota.

—Bella… ¡Bella!— logré alcanzarla y agarré su brazo, evitando que siguiera caminando. Ella se aferró a mi cuerpo, ocultando su rostro lloroso, acaricié su espalda esperando que se calme un poco— tranquila…— la consolé escuchando sus sollozos contra mi pecho. No sabía qué más hacer por ella, odiaba verla triste sin saber como ayudarla para hacerla sentir mejor.

Terminamos el día tirados en el pasto de un hermoso prado, nombrándolo como nuestro lugar, nuestro prado. Un lugar que solo nosotros sabíamos, secreto y donde nadie podía molestarnos. Miramos las nubes descifrando sus diversas formas y riéndonos de las diferencias de interpretación de cada uno.  
 **.**

 **.**

La primavera no tardó en aparecer, dando un aspecto más pintoresco al lugar. La gente comenzaba a salir más por las calles, las noches comenzaban a ser más recurrentes y el cambio de ambiente se sentía en el aire.  
Los días pasaban de igual manera, Emmett comenzó a preparar sus invitaciones para la graduación. Alice comenzó a diseñar su vestido para el baile junto a Rosalie con la ayuda de Bella, que era la única que sabía coser y se negaba a hacerse un vestido. Alice y Rose intentaban de persuadirla para que se uniera a la idea sin obtener resultado. Sonreí al verlas discutir de lo bien que se vería Bella con un vestido azul o verde.

—Es tu primer baile de secundaria, Bella, deberías estar un poquito más emocionada.— dijo Alice mientras colocaba alfileres en la tela.

—Odio las multitudes, no sé bailar y… no gracias, no es lo mío. No me emociona para nada, ni siquiera iré.

—¡Bella!— chillaron Rosalie y Alice al mismo tiempo.

—Si quieren iré, pero voy a odiar cada segundo.

—Si tienes cita para el baile es obvio que irás.— Bella rió.

—¿Cita?— cuestionó sin dejar de reír. Me hice el tonto alejándome sintiendo como cuatro pares de ojos me observaban.

—¿Edward no te ha invitado?— indagó mi hermana.

—¿Debería?— Bella era inocente, eso se sabía, pero lo que ella no notaba, era cómo su hermana y la mía se la ingeniaban para unirnos más. El hecho de que hablara de más diciendo que no la había invitado a ningún baile era mandarme directo al hoyo.

Emmett y Jasper habían organizado una cita doble para cuando las chicas terminaran con los vestidos, o parte de ellos. Me preguntaron si quería unirme con Bella pero les dije que no, viéndome obligado a hacer el intento de invitar a Bella al baile antes de que mi hermana me sorprenda clavándome un cuchillo mientras duermo.

—¿En serio no te gustaría usar un vestido para una fiesta como la del fin de curso?— pregunté mientras la acompañaba a su casa, yendo de la mano. Ella se apartó el pelo de la cara, le había crecido unos centímetros y hacían que su rostro pareciera más aniñado y adorable.

—Me vería ridícula.

—¿Por qué dices eso? A mi me gustaría verte con un bonito vestido, aunque cualquier cosa que uses por mí está bien, siempre estarás hermosa.— sonreí. Había olvidado que tratar a Bella intentando ser un romántico empedernido no estaba dentro de las cosas que ella quisiera escuchar, motivo por el cual en vez de caer a mis brazos me dió un fuerte golpe en el brazo estallando en carcajadas.

—¡Creo que se te subió el azúcar al cerebro!— dijo carcajeándose en mi cara. Rodé los ojos.

—Bella, en serio.— tomé su mano y la atraje hacia mí, provocando que sus risas cesaran— No me importa que uses falda, unos gastados jeans o simplemente vayas de pijama al baile, estaré agradecido de tenerte conmigo. A nadie le importa el fin de curso pero es una oportunidad para aprovecharla, no lo veas como un ciclo que terminó, míralo como algo que acaba de comenzar.

—¿Algo que acaba de comenzar?— preguntó tomándose en serio mi argumento. Esbocé una sonrisa.

—Sí… nosotros. ¿Saldrías conmigo, Bella Swan?— ella asintió sonriendo y se hizo puntitas, seguí sus gestos y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, juntando nuestros labios en un cálido beso, el primer beso de muchos.  
 **.**

 **.  
.**

 **Bella Pov**

Nunca había estado tan nerviosa en mi vida, la última semana fue más estresante de lo que esperaba. Había estado encerrada en mi habitación la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que trabajé duro y a solas en mi vestido para el dichoso baile. Alice y Rosalie estaban enojadas conmigo porque se creyeron el cuento de que no iría y por eso no hice el vestido con ellas, ahora van a querer matarse cuando me vean llegar a la fiesta.  
Esme me había ayudado a escoger la tela y a corregir algunas cosas que yo pasé por alto, incluso me dio uno de sus maniquís que tenía guardado en el depósito, era un recuerdo de cuando era joven.  
Los zapatos eran plateados con pequeños brillos a los costados y pequeño taco de cinco centímetros, me negaba a usar algo más alto que eso. Tenía un collar con el dije de la luna color plata con detalles en azul que combinaban con mi vestido, también azul. Esme recogía mi cabello probando diferentes peinados. Terminó por dejar mechones sueltos, recogiéndome a medias parte del pelo y haciendo ondas en el resto que había quedado suelto. Estaba anonada.

—Estás preciosa.— sonrió orgullosa viendo mi reflejo en el espejo.

—Muchas gracias, Esme. ¿Crees que a Edward le gustará?

—No veo por qué no, cariño. Tendrás a todos a tus pies— besó mi mejilla sin estropear el delicado maquillaje. Di unas vueltitas frente al espejo sintiéndome como una princesa. Rosalie se había ido hace rato a casa de los Cullen, Alice quería tener fotos de todos con sus parejas, odiando a Edward por no ser parte de la sesión. Sonreí pensando en cómo él debería de estar actuando como si nada pasara mientras Alice intentaba dejar de lado el enojo que sentía hacia su hermano.

Edward pasó a buscarme más tarde, la fiesta ya había empezado pero no queríamos llamar la atención y preferimos llegar cuando ya todos estén disfrutando de la velada.  
Apenas salí por la puerta, Edward no dejó de mirarme como si fuera un idiota, provocando que me ruborizara por la vergüenza.

—Vaya, nunca creí dejarte sin habla…— murmuré sonriendo. Extendió su mano y yo la tomé con cariño, acercándome más a él.

—Estás muy hermosa, Bella— sonrió.

—Usted también está muy apuesto esta noche, señor Cullen— sonreí admirando su traje y camisa blanca. Besé su mejilla y luego limpié con mi pulgar lo poco de labial que había dejado en su piel.

—¿Estás lista para tu primer baile?

—Pf, no he podido dormir anoche esperando este gran momento— bromeé.

—Chistosa.

El aparcamiento de la secundaria de Forks estaba repleto, como un día normal de clases, incluso había más autos ya que de seguro alguno que otro estudiante había pedido el auto prestado por esa noche.  
Apreté la mano de Edward antes de entrar, buscando valor. Él me sonrió infundiéndome confianza y ambos atravesamos las puertas del gimnasio de la mano, logrando que varias miradas se posaran en nosotros. Tragué saliva nerviosa y sentí como comenzaban a sudarme las manos.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Edward.

—Sí, es que hay mucha gente.— él se rió.

—Olvídate de ellos, disfrutemos esto.— asentí y me dejé guiar por él hasta la pista de baile. Edward puso ambas manos en mi cintura y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, imitando a las demás chicas que bailaban a nuestro alrededor con sus parejas. Miré a Edward ruborizándome de nuevo y sonriendo. Ambos comenzamos a movernos, yo aún no entendía si íbamos o no al ritmo de la música, estaba intentando no tropezar con mis propios pies.  
Al pasar la música comencé a olvidarme del resto de estudiantes, incluso olvidé a Rosalie y Alice que de seguro ya nos habían visto y nos tiraban dagas con los ojos. Me acerqué a Edward apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y cerrando los ojos mientras nos movíamos con la música.  
Edward se separó de repente y levanté la mirada, Emmett estaba detrás suyo con Rosalie, Jasper y Alice también estaban con ellos.

—Disculpa hermanito, pero ¿me permites bailar con mi cuñada?— me mordí el labio intentando no reír.

—No estamos casados, Emmett— respondí.

—Aún así, ¿me permites esta pieza?— miré a Rosalie y ambas nos reímos. Accedí a bailar con Emmett mientras ella bailaba con Edward.

—Bien hecho, Bells— me dijo Emmett mientras bailábamos. Sonreí.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Conquistaste a mi hermano. Eras la pieza faltante del rompecabezas.

—La pieza perdida— respondí, siguiendo su juego de palabras.

—No, la faltante. Si te quedabas con nosotros no sé si esto hubiera posible.—asentí— Te lo mereces, Bells. Ambos. Se los ve bien juntos.— sonrió haciendo que los hoyuelos de su rostro salieran a flote.

—Gracias.

Jasper también me pidió que bailara con él mientras Edward bailaba con su hermana. María, una chica de nuestra clase, quería bailar con Jasper, pero él fue discreto al rechazarla cordialmente. Alice miraba a María con una sonrisa de satisfacción y Jasper y yo nos reímos de los celos de su novia.  
Volví a los brazos de Edward y bailamos hasta que comenzaron a dolernos los pies, volvimos a ser nosotros cuando nos sentamos en las bancas del gimnasio mientras yo me quitaba los zapatos y él traía dos vasos de ponche y un pequeño paquete de palomitas.  
Miramos a la multitud seguir bailando bajo el juego de luces, no había notado lo buena bailarina que era Alice hasta ese entonces, apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward mientras me llevaba unas palomitas a la boca.

—Gracias— le dije luego de haber terminado de masticar. Edward tomó mi mano y comenzó a hacerme caricias con el pulgar.

—¿Por qué?

—Me convenciste de venir al baile y no estuvo tan mal. Supongo que agradecerte está bien— sentí su cuerpo sacudirse a mi lado y me aparté para mirarlo, ¡se estaba riendo!

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Bella, todo ha sido culpa de Alice. Me hubiera matado si no te traía.— fruncí el ceño mirándolo seriamente.

—De todas formas, gracias.— finalicé, relajando mi rostro. Edward negó con la cabeza y acercó su rostro al mío dándome un beso en los labios. Fue rápido, demasiado corto, un piquito de labios. Simple pero suficiente para que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. Esperaba que ese efecto que él producía en mí se disolviera con el tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hola!** Hemos llegado al último capítulo de la historia, tal vez parezca algo abrupto pero no había más nada que agregar. Aún falta el epílogo y tal vez haga más de uno, quién sabe. Díganme qué les pareció.  
Muchas gracias por haber seguido la historia desde el principio y ver los cambios que le realicé desde la primera idea y cada review que le hicieron. Disfruté mucho de escribirla así como espero ustedes hayan disfrutado leerla. **  
Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior a: Yoliki, Jade HSos, liduvina, Maryluna, Vanina lliana, Lizdayanna, kaja0507 y jupy :)  
**No creo actualizar en la semana porque estaré de viaje, pero haré mi esfuerzo, no prometo nada.  
Nos leemos en el epílogo!**


	25. Chapter 24: Epílogo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo invente para la historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **Bella Pov**

El discurso de graduación se me hacía demasiado cómico y realista, Jessica, mi compañera de curso desde el tercer año, cuando ya me había establecido por completo en el instituto, era la encargada de dar el discurso de graduación. Las últimas semanas la había visto bastante motivada, le había puesto todo su empeño y ahora viendo el resultado, todos aplaudíamos de orgullo.  
Edward sonreía a mi lado, manteniendo nuestras manos entrelazadas. Su hermana Alice estaba a su lado junto a Jasper, también sonriendo mirando al estrado.  
Rosalie, que estaba a mi lado, no dejaba de voltear para rastrear el lugar en busca de Emmett. Rodé los ojos ante la ansiedad de mi hermana, Esme nos miraba de reojo y la miré dedicándole una sonrisa.  
Fuimos llamados por los apellidos, en orden alfabético, para recibir nuestros diplomas.  
Rosalie me dio un abrazo luego de que Jessica y Angela, otra de mis compañeras, me saludaran antes de partir con sus familias.

—Oficialmente terminamos el secundario.— dijo Edward una vez que llegó a mi lado, justo a tiempo para que tiremos los birretes al aire junto al resto de graduados.

—Somos casi libres.— murmuré.

—Felicitaciones chicos— nos dijo Carlisle. Observé a sus espaldas cómo Emmett y mi hermana se comían la boca sin darse tiempo a respirar, aparté la mirada sintiendo que invadía su privacidad aunque la verdad era que estaba demasiado lejos para que ellos percibieran mi mirada. Edward rió por lo bajo y me atrajo más contra su costado.

—Gracias papá.— le respondió mi novio.

Esme se acercó a felicitarnos también luego de haber visto a Rose y Alice, envolviéndome entre sus brazos y besando repetidamente mi cabello. Me reí ante su exagerada demostración de afecto, estaba graduándome de la secundaria, no parecía ser la gran cosa para mí. Aún tenía un largo trecho para llegar a ser quien quería ser, y eso ni lo sabía con certeza.

—Será nuestro último verano todos juntos.— soltó Jasper, rodeando a Alice con un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Quién lo diría, ¿no?— susurró Rose, muy pegada al cuerpo de Emmett.

Me mordí el labio percibiendo la nostalgia y el dolor que les causaba a mis amigos y hermana caer en la cuenta de eso. Rosalie iría a Yale, estudiaría leyes, Emmett había tratado de convencerla de que fuera con él a Dartmouth para estudiar Ingeniería, cosa que a mi hermana le fascinaba pero prefirió irse para humanidades. Alice iría a San Francisco para estudiar diseño de indumentaria, Jasper iría con ella para estudiar Criminología. Me abstuve de la conversación, hundida en mis pensamientos, sintiendo la mano de Edward acariciar mi cintura. Aparté los ojos, sintiendo la mirada de alguien, miré las puertas abiertas del gimnasio donde aún la gente entraba y salía. Entrecerré los ojos y sí, lo confirmaba, él estaba ahí.  
Suspiré y me aparté un poco de Edward.

—Tengo que ir a hacer algo un momento, ¿está bien?— sonreí besando su mejilla. Edward asintió sin preguntar nada ya que aún conversaba animadamente con sus hermanos y amigos.  
Me alejé de ellos sin medir la velocidad de mis pasos, pues aún no sabía bien cómo encararlo.

—Hola…— saludé.

—Felicitaciones, Bella— sonrió Charlie. Le devolví la sonrisa a secas. La verdad era que las cosas entre nosotros habían sido bastante complicadas. Yo había cortado cualquier lazo con él a pesar de que insistiera en contarme sus motivos. Lo dejé acercarse ya que no había caso en que Charlie cesara de intentar. Los años habían pasado para ambos y dentro de todo, me había acostumbrado a verlo de vez en cuando y cruzar uno que otro saludo, pero no iba más allá.

—Gracias— sostuve mi birrete amarillo entre puños, sin saber qué más decir. Me era imposible verlo a los ojos y recordar sus palabras dos veranos atrás, donde me sentí obligada a aceptar que formara parte de mi vida, o algo de eso.  
 _ **  
*Flashback***_

 _—Lamento no haber estado para ti, Bella.— volvió a repetir— Incluso ahora, cuando sabes quién soy en realidad, no me siento capaz de ser el tío que mereces._

 _—¿Y ese es el único motivo que tienes?— cuestioné._

 _—Tu madre fue muy testaruda cuando dejó la casa. No habíamos terminado bien las cosas y ambos estábamos bastante enfurecidos con el otro, perdimos contacto. También reconozco que éramos demasiado orgullosos para buscarnos. Me di cuenta tarde, que tu madre dio su brazo a torcer cuando me envió la carta en la que me cedía tu custodia. Por eso, cuando llamaste a la policía…— Charlie comenzó a ponerse nervioso y pasarse la mano por el cabello, levanté la mirada para verlo de frente— fui con los oficiales y me encargué de encontrar aquellos papeles donde yo figuraba como tu único tutor._

 _—¿Qué? ¿Estuviste ahí?_

 _—Lo siento, Bella. Yo… pensaba en tí y pensaba en tu madre._

 _—Tú no me quieres. Nunca lo hiciste.— no se lo estaba preguntando, con lo que Charlie decía podía deducirlo. Charlie no fue capaz de responder, movía las manos haciendo gestos y abría la boca para volverla a cerrar sin saber qué decir. Confirmando lo que le decía.— De acuerdo. Está bien. No te culpo, puedes irte y seguir con tu vida._

 _—No es así como yo lo veo, Bella.— me miró un momento y tuve que apartar la mirada para no sentir lástima por él— Siempre he sido amigo de Carlisle, perdí contacto con él cuando te adoptaron, me hice el tonto pero no iba a cruzarme contigo porque sabía que iba a arrepentirme. Anduve estos años sintiendo culpa, sin dejar de pensar en lo que fue de ti, sintiendo la necesidad de repararlo pero sin ser capaz de hacerlo.—suspiró— Sé que ya es tarde, pero Bella, lamento haber cargado en tí cosas que no tenían nada que ver contigo. Sigues siendo mi sobrina, y a pesar de lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre no puedo no ver a mi propia madre en tí. Incluso tú y yo tenemos algo de parecido._

 _—Espera…— le interrumpí— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?_

 _—Ahora que ambos somos capaces de… no sé, darnos la cara, no quiero que te alejes Bells. Déjame compensarlo.— resoplé. Lo que Charlie Swan pedía no tenía nada de sentido._

 _—¿Cómo?_

 _—Simplemente, deja de evitarme, por favor.— rodé los ojos._

 _—Tú lo hiciste primero, no tienes nada que reprocharme ahora, Charlie._

 _—Entonces déjame recuperar tu confianza. Esa que teníamos antes de que supieras toda la verdad._

 _—Dudo que lo logres._

 _—No pierdo nada con intentarlo.— Por supuesto que no, pensé. Charlie ya tenía todas perdidas conmigo. Acepté sólo porque no era alguien que mantuviera el rencor demasiado tiempo, haciéndolo evidente. Tal vez con eso olvidaría que él fue el responsable de casi todas las cosas que había pasado, pensé irónicamente._  
 **  
 _*Fin del flashback*_  
**

Claramente nada había cambiado por mi parte. Charlie extendió un paquete color azul con un moño de cinta plateada, lo tomé en mis manos y observé el pequeño paquete.

—Sé que no quieres nada que venga de mi parte, pero… en sí, el obsequio no es mío.— abrí el paquete luego de soltar la cinta y observé el relicario que estaba en su interior. Era precioso.— Pertenecía a tu madre. — levanté la mirada hacia él y luego volví a mirar el pequeño objeto. En su interior tenía una fotografía de una mujer muy bella, con rizos y ojos claros. Acaricié la diminuta fotografía apreciando el recuerdo de mi madre cuando joven. Esbocé una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, Charlie.

—Ella estaría feliz de saber que lo tienes tú. Feliz graduación Bells.— concluyó antes de salir del gimnasio. Seguí sonriendo mientras sostenía la cadena, unos brazos rodearon mi cintura y levanté la mirada. Edward besó mis labios.

—¿Qué es una graduación sin dramas familiares?— me reí— ¿vamos? Los demás ya se han ido, sólo quedas tú… y yo, pero me enviaron a buscarte.

—¡Bella!— me giré para ver a Jacob Black acercarse corriendo hacia nosotros. Edward rodó los ojos.

—De nuevo ese…

—Edward.— le silencié. Había conocido a Jacob en una excursión a la playa de La Push, él se acercó a hablarnos a Angela, Jessica y a mí. Ni a Edward ni a Alice les simpatizó mucho, pero eso no fue un impedimento para Jacob,quien ahora llevaba casi un año en el instituto de Forks y nos llevábamos bien.

—Lamento haberme perdido la ceremonia, pero me alegra haber llegado a tiempo para darte tu regalo.— sonreí.

—Jake, no tenías que molestarte

—No es molestia, Bella. Toma…—me entregó una pequeña bolsita de tela con un lazo que me costó desatar, en su interior había una pulsera con un pequeño dije con forma de lobo.

—Guau— estaba encantada con el pequeño lobito de madera.

—Está hecho por mis propias manos.

—¡¿Tú lo hiciste?! Cielos, Jake…

—Es uno de mis dotes— sonrió con orgullo mostrando sus dientes blancos.

—Es precioso, muchas gracias Jake.— para mi sorpresa, y más la de Edward, Jacob se acercó más a mi y me estrechó entre sus brazos en un apretado abrazo.

—Me alegro de que te guste.— susurró para después soltarme— Supongo que vas a celebrar ahora.

—Y tenemos prisa…— agregó Edward.

—Felicitaciones Cullen.— Edward sólo asintió en respuesta. Miré a Jake con una sonrisa amable.

—Gracias por el regalo, es muy bello.

—No hay de qué. Nos vemos Bells, que te diviertas— sonrió y se alejó de nosotros.

—Celoso.— dije a mi novio abrazándome a su cintura, Edward rodeó mis hombros con uno de sus brazos.

—Y cómo no, ¿a caso viste como te mira? — me reí negando con la cabeza mientras ambos caminábamos hacia donde estaba nuestra familia.

Nuestros padres habían reservado mesa en uno de los restaurantes más "finos" de Forks, el restaurante estaba a tope para cuando llegamos, podíamos hablar con nuestros compañeros sin la necesidad de levantarnos de la mesa, te girabas y estaba Jessica mientras que del otro lado encontrabas a Mike o a Angela.  
Pasamos un agradable momento hasta que fue la hora de que cada familia regresara a su casa.

—Te veré más tarde.— susurró Edward en mi oído provocando que ría.

—Te amo.— dije al tiempo que tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y lo besaba, sonreí al separarme y fui con mi familia, Edward se quedó con cara de bobo mientras Alice le hablaba intentando captar su atención.

—Busquen un hotel— me dijo Rosalie, golpeé su brazo despacio.

—Mira quien habla, eh.

.

.  
.

Las vacaciones se pasaron bastante deprisa para el gusto de muchos, había conseguido un trabajo a medio tiempo en la tienda de un compañero del instituto, donde vendían cosas de acampada, como abrigos, elementos de sky y otras cosas, carpas, etcétera.  
Edward pasaba a buscarme cuando terminaba e íbamos a nuestro prado, donde pasábamos la tarde hasta la hora de la cena.  
Este día fue diferente. Cuando él pasó a buscarme, fui yo quien nos guió a un nuevo sitio. Por eso mismo, ahora nos hallábamos en el cementerio, frente a la tumba de su madre.

—Bella…

—Lee la lápida, Edward. — señalé. Me había costado mucho encontrar la lápida de Elizabeth Masen por mi cuenta, no había recibido la ayuda de nadie, lo investigué por mis propios medios hasta dar con el lugar correcto. Edward iba a volver a protestar, me acerqué y tomé su mano.— Tú dijiste… cuando hablamos sobre esto, te sentías culpable. No estuviste presente en su entierro, no pudiste despedirte.

—¿Por eso estamos aquí? ¿Para decirle adiós?

—No.—sonreí un poco— Nunca has visto su… tumba— daba escalofríos mencionarlo.

—Bien pero…

—No digo que esto te ayude, sólo digo que tal vez venir aquí ya es un gran paso, ¿no crees?

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Visitaste la tumba de tu madre?— me miró con recelo y entrecerré los ojos.

—Edward… yo vivía en San Francisco cuando eso ocurrió. No tengo ni idea de dónde la enterraron o si fue enterrada siquiera.— miré a mi novio, quien me miraba fijamente con un atisbo de tristeza, tal vez porque yo no podía estar en la misma situación que él en este momento. Me hice puntitas y besé su mejilla— Fíjate en la lápida, en serio.

Edward volteó la mirada hacia la lápida, cubierta por flores marchitas, algo me decía que aunque nadie la visitaba hacía tiempo, alguien debió de haberla visitado para dejar esas flores y que aún permanecieran allí, sin contar lo prolija y cuidada que se encontraba la tumba.  
Edward apretó mi mano y supe que estaba conteniendo el llanto. Además de la fecha de nacimiento y defunción, la lápida llevaba escrita "Hijo mío, yo estaré contigo hasta el final de los tiempos."  
Atraje a Edward para abrazarlo y darle el consuelo que necesitaba, él escondió su rostro en la base de mi cuello y pude sentir las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

—Tranquilo… ella está bien ahora, vive en ti, Edward. Estoy segura que ha de estar muy orgullosa de tí, de la persona en que te has convertido— lo consolé mientras acariciaba su espalda con una mano y con la otra su cabello.

—¿Cómo...cómo la encontraste?— preguntó a los minutos, separándose para secar sus lágrimas.

—No fue fácil. Las veces que dormí en tu casa, una vez que Alice caía dormida me disponía a buscar en la oficina de tu padre. Sé que no estuve bien, pero no he robado nada y además nunca se han dado cuenta.— Edward sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Deberías dejar de hacer eso.

—¿Tú dices?— él tomó ambas manos mías y me atrajo hacia él para depositar un beso en mis labios, aparté mis manos de las suyas y rodeé su cuello con ellas.

—Bastante romántico besarnos frente a la tumba de mi madre.— murmuró. Ambos nos reímos y luego buscamos nuevas flores para colocar en su tumba.

Caminamos a paso lento hacia mi casa, para despedirnos hasta el día siguiente, donde acompañaría a Edward al aeropuerto, donde tomaría un avión junto a sus hermano Emmett para estudiar Administración de empresas en Dartmouth. Yo estudiaría Letras en la Universidad de Washington en Seattle, de esa forma no estaría lejos de mi madre Esme, quien incluso se había ofrecido a mudarse conmigo en Seattle.

Durante la noche me fue imposible dormir, incluso escuchaba a Rosalie moverse en su habitación. Ambas nos despediríamos de nuestros respectivos novios y no los veríamos por una temporada, iba a ser duro.  
A la mañana siguiente apenas pude probar bocado en el desayuno. Estaba tan desanimada y a la vez feliz porque Edward fuera a estudiar lo que más le gustaba. Era un sentimiento agridulce.

—Promete que me mandarás mensajes siempre que estés en tiempo libre…— le pedí a Edward, él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y yo coloqué las mías sobre las suyas.

—... y realizaremos videollamada por la noche— sonrió— Te amo, mi Bella, no lo olvides— susurró besando mi frente.

—Te amo, Edward— me aferré a él en un abrazo y ninguno estuvo dispuesto a separarse hasta escuchar el llamado por los parlantes del aeropuerto.

—Nos veremos en unos meses, preciosa. Tú tranquila, a nadie querré más que a tí, así que mantente alejada de Black y cualquier otro que se muestre interesado, ¿está bien?— me reí.

—Yo tampoco querré a nadie más que a ti, Edward Cullen. Te amo infinitamente, mi corazón es tuyo.— lo besé. Sabía que mi hermana y sus hermanos debían de estar odiando nuestra melosa despedida, pero apreciaba que no tiraran ningún comentario al respecto.

Aferrada a los brazos de mi hermana, vimos cómo Emmett y Edward embarcaban al avión. Rosalie sostenía un pañuelo cerca de su ojo, secando las lágrimas mientras yo me negaba a llorar hasta que Edward finalmente se fuera. Nos volveríamos a ver, tal vez suframos la separación un tiempo pero nos veríamos de nuevo.  
Habíamos crecido tanto y desde que nos conocimos nos mantuvimos juntos, aún más cuando ambos nos dimos cuenta que nos gustábamos. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, Edward pasó a ser más que mi mejor amigo, era a quien quería más que a nadie y nunca creí querer a alguien de la manera en que lo quería a él. Ahora, ver que nuestros caminos debían separarse un tiempo, me dolía darme cuenta lo dependiente de él que había llegado a ser.  
Suspiré aliviada una vez que cerraron las puertas. Le sonreí a mi hermana, quien sentía lo mismo que yo y me entendía.

—Volverán.— nos dijo Esme acercándose a nosotras para abrazarnos.

—Falta mucho— sollozó Rose.

—Cariño, ellos acaban de irse, denles un poco de aire, ¿de acuerdo? Además, como sabía que ambas estarían tristes…— Esme sacó de su cartera tres papeles rectangulares, Rosalie y yo los miramos confundidas.

—¿Mamá?— pregunté.

—¡Nos compre boletos para un paseo durante el fin de semana! — chilló. Rosalie tomó uno de los boletos quitándoselo a Esme de las manos.

—¿Vancouver?— preguntó— Mamá, ¿cómo lo has pagado?

—Ahorros, cariño. Mis hijas merecían un buen regalo de graduación.— nos sonrió con ternura. Rose y yo abrazamos a nuestra madre demostrando así nuestro agradecimiento y permanecimos unidas por unos largos minutos hasta que las tres necesitamos separarnos en busca de aire.

Durante el regreso a casa en auto, mi celular sonó con un mensaje. Sonreí al ver de quién era.

"Estoy a más de mil metros de altura y ya te extraño, ansío que la próxima vez que tenga que alejarme de ti, vengas conmigo. Te amo"

Me reí, tal vez considere su propuesta. No estaría nada mal viajar sola con mi novio alguna vez. Teníamos diecisiete años, apenas comenzábamos a descubrir el mundo exterior. De lo que sí estaba segura, era de cuánto lo quería y cuánto mi corazón ansiaba verlo de nuevo.

 _¿Fin?_

* * *

 **Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el epílogo. Espero sus reviews para ver qué les pareció. Muchas gracias por haber seguido la historia, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado. Por si no quedó claro, han pasado dos años desde el capítulo anterior.  
Gracias especiales a: Jupy, Yoliki, Vanina lliana, Maryluna, Jade HSos, Lizdayanna y Adriana Molina, por sus comentarios en el último capítulo. Nos leemos en otras historias. Las invito a leer otra historia que estoy escribiendo, "Custodia Compartida", una historia enfocada en Rosalie y Emmett pero que paralelamente tendrá algo de Edward y Bella.  
No agrego nada más! Ha sido un placer, see youuu :)**


End file.
